Hetalia Nordic 5: The Movie
by mjschotzko
Summary: Summary inside. Basically, this is a somewhat movie like that I got from a video and this will involved Mpreg, Lemons, Fluffs, whatever you guys want! But all of them are one shot. So enjoy your little trailer!
1. SummaryTrailer

Summary:

*Cue the Actors!*

Iceland: What if we weren't in a fandom?

Norway: Are you really starting to talk like Dane now?

Denmark: No I think Ice could be right about this

Sweden: So you're saying that we would be in the reality?

Finland: Would that also include the others as well?

Narrator:*Cue jazz music* Meet Matthias Køhler

Denmark: WHAT'S UP EVERYONE!

Narrator: Lukas Bondevik

Norway: I'm Norway- like really what am I working for here?

Narrator: Berwald Oxenstierna

Sweden: So if I got to choose between a table and a couch I have to live with it?

Russia and Germany: Pretty much

Narrator: Tino Väinämöinen

Finland: It's so nice to meet different people every time!

Narrator: And Emil Steilsson

Iceland: Stop calling me that

Norway: What's wrong with big brother?

Iceland: I said stop!

Narrator: Five personified countries-

Japan: And you said you are...?

Denmark: We are the SacndivnaianHood! That's what!

Narrator: Who likes to do stupid stuff-

Finland: Does this langerin make my ass look fat?

Sweden: Enough for me to eat

Iceland: Oh god!

Denmark: I'm gonna build a castle!

Norway: Anko

Narrator: And are worshiped by the fangirls

*Doors Slam*

Norway: I knew we shouldn't do "Sexy Back"

Denmark: But it brought the fangirl army

Iceland: They just want those Yaoi shots between Berwald and you!

Denmark: Well, I am sexy- *Norway choking him*

Narrator: But, really now...

Finland: Stop being a show of Norge!

Norway: It's not my fault I can play Fairy Tale better

Narrator: If you still want to be respected, you probably shouldn't show this to your family

Sweden: You kill people on Christmas?!

Iceland: That's only if the kids aren't behaving well that year!

Finland: *faints*

Narrator: Like, seriously, don't

Denmark: Bring out the annual Viking beer! *Viking trio going wild*

Narrator: Especially not the ships

*SuFin moment on kitchen floor*

Norway: What are you doing?

Iceland: Sex Ed

Norway: Ah okay- WAIT WHAT?! I REFUSE FOR YOU TO LEARN THAT SHIT!

Iceland: BUT IT'S PART OF MY CLASSES!

*SuDen Moment*

Denmark: Wait! Is anyone else home?!

Sweden: I made sure Tino and Lukas were at their concert band, Peter is at Arthurs, and Emil is over at Leons place

Denmark: Oh, okay *resume sexy moment*

Narrator: They know they're being watched by this aren't they?

Iceland: Do you have that feeling someone is watching you?

Hong Kong: *Eating Noodles* Hmm... nope

Iceland: Really?

Narrator: Hetalia Nordic 5! Look for it on / DVD! Coming soon when you want it! Featuring, Leon, Ludwig, Ivan, Alfred, Gilbert, and more!

Finland: What the hell are you guys doing?!

Norway: Playing strip poker

Denmark: Can someone give me a blanket? It's cold in here

Sweden: No

Iceland: Why did I agree to be in this family?

* * *

Okay, so this going to be a request fan page like on what you guys want. Lemons, Mpreg, Fluffs, whatever you want but they are going to be one-shots! All you need to do is three easy steps! Step one: Click on the review. Step two: Write what you want and what ships. It can be either Nordic Ships or made up Nordic ships with other Hetalian Charrators. And step three: Just press send and you will get what you want! Have a lovely day people!


	2. SuIce: Just one small Secret

SuIce: Just one small Secret

Request by: camry72

* * *

In this lovely morning, two couples were sleeping on a Swedish flag bed, which underneath is an Icelandic flag bed sheet. A silver-haired boy wakes up in tired and looks over at the clock. About 7:30 am. Emil lifts the sheets over his naked body- that he forgot he was naked- but he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around the Icelander.

"Stay." The tall Swedish male mumble in his sleep.

"Lukas would be awake if I'm not back home," Emil told back to his lover. Berwald grunt as he didn't care, just want a few more minutes with the smaller male. Emil sigh as he tries to pray off the muscular arms. Berwald released him as he watches Emil putting on his boxers on, along with the rest of his clothes.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Berwald asked.

"Ber," Emil started, "I love you for the first part. The second part is that Lukas is my brother and Matthias is someone who is my brother's boyfriend. And the third part is you how mad Lukas will be when he hears that I'm dating already. Not forget how much he would think that-" Berwald lean over to Emil's soft lips. Emil was paused at first but return the kiss and forgot what he was talking about. When they broke, Berwald trails his finger on the hickeys that he left last night. Emil's skin was pure porcelain skin is now full of a lightish pink/ blacked makers. Emil leans his head on Berwald's head and closed his eyes.

"But one day we will," Emil promise, "Just not now," Berwald pull Emil's head and look into his violet eyes.

"I hope so," Berwald spoke, "Because it won't be fun if you became pregnant without Lukas knowing."

"He doesn't need to know then," Emil spoke quietly.

"Vad?"

"I gotta go now," Emil spoke hastily, "Love ya and see ya later today!" Emil left Berwald's room and started to leave his house. Berwald was frozen by the thought. Could Emil… is he… Berwald fainted, which his "wife" overheard the loud thud. Tino sigh as he places the pan off to the side. Noticing Emil walking to the door.

"Morning Emil," Tino spoke cheerfully.

"Do you have to sneak up behind me everytime I come over?" Emil asked.

"Well, I just heard Berwald fainted-"

"He fainted?!" Emil asked.

"Just a few sec-"

"Later Tino!" Emil yelled as he ran out the door with one boot on and one boot off. Tino thought that was wried and odd. Even though he knows about Emil's relationship with Berwald and he swore that he will keep it between him and Berwald only. So walking upstairs to Berwald's room, he saw the nude Swedish man laying on the floor with surprised eyes. Tino tap Berwald's shoulder to see if he's alright.

"Emil…" Berwald softly.

"Emil left already," Tino told him. Berwald didn't reply but lean up and put his hands on his head.

"Emil… oh god!" Berwald cried out.

"What about Emil?" Tino asked. Berwald just quiet as he looks more into his hands.

"Emil's…. Pregnant…"

Emil open the front door carefully as he is now fully clothed and has his over boot on. Seeing his surroundings, he saw Lukas and Matthias sleeping on the couch. Emil slowly opens the door fully open, walk inside, and closed it softly. Thanks for Berwald oiling the door just in case if Lukas is ever down here with or without Matthias. Emil held his breath as he walks through the living room and goes to his bedroom. But that's when his phone rings out and Lukas woke up.

"Shit!" Emil said softly as he looks at the caller ID. It was Berwald.

"Who's calling?" Lukas asked, now being awake.

"Random number," Emil lied.

"Oh," Lukas said as he rubs his eyes, "What are you doing this early?"

"Going to StarBucks," Emil half lie. He just needs to run upstairs to grab his babysitting money and go pick up three lattes and head down to the pharmacy for a certain thing.

"Okay, you know what I want?" Lukas asked.

"Carmel Latte, and Matthias ragaler?" Emil asked back.

"Ja and here's just an extra ten just in case if that's not enough," Lukas gave Emil a ten, which mean's he has changed for the certain thing. The phone rings again and Matthias started to growl in his sleep.

"Turn off the TV," Lukas show Emil out. Emil said he needs to check something first as he runs upstairs and grab his money, and left the house. Emil's phone stopped ringing as he turns on the emission. The phone rings once more and Emil picked it up.

"What?! Lukas was in the living room when I just got back!" He raised his voice.

"Is this how you're going to treat me now, Emil?" Berwald asked over the line. Emil sigh as he leans his head on his elbow and sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just need coffee…" Emil apologize.

"I thought you bought the coffee yesterday?" Berwald thought.

"I forgot," Emil reply back.

"Can you tell me something, Ice," Emil swallow as he replies back yes, "Are you pregnant?" Emil leans harder on his arm and sigh.

"I really hope not, but please come by if… if anything happens. Just to explain Lukas about our… you know."

"I know," Berwald reply back. Emil took a deep breath as he waits for anything else that Berwald want to tell him, "Stay strong when I'm there, Ja,"

"Ja, I see you then," Emil told him.

"I love you, Emil," Berwald told Emil.

"I love you too, Ber," Emil replied and hang up. The rest of the drive was quiet, just Emil thinking how much will Lukas hate him for doing this to his own brother. Arriving at the store, Emil looks down on the aisle and found the test. Picking up the test, and cashed it, he then went to Starbucks to get the Latta. A half an hour later- because those lines can be forever!- Emil came back with the coffees. Walking inside, Emil sees his brother and Matthias talking with Tino and Berwald. Lukas saw the coffee as Emil brought it over to his brother.

"Thank you, dear little brother," Lukas told him and sip on his drink. Emil nod as he passes the Latta over to Matthias.

"What's in the bag?" Matthias asked as he accepted the coffee. Lukas looks in the plastic bag and looked at Emil.

"Ja, Emil, what's in there?" Emil forgot that he had the bag with him. He looks down at the floor blushing.

"I'll be back, Berwald can you help me with something," Berwald nod as he gets the message. The two left as Tino just sat there, and watch Matthias and Lukas reaction to this.

"Should I be the one going with him?" Lukas asked over Tino. Tino smiled as he look at Lukas, well a look that said "Everything is fine" and not "Oh, did you know Berwald is dating Emil and he might be pregnant with Berwald child"

"I know Emil," Berwald reassure him, "We would need to tell him."

"But it's too soon!" Emil cried, "I just… I just want Lukas not to freak out or anything!"

"He won't," Berwald promise.

"Yes, he will, Ber! Lukas is always there for me when I was little. I don't know-" Berwald pulls Emil into his arms and shushes him calmly. Emil slowly calmed down and closed his eyes. Finally, Berwald looks down at Emil.

"We should bring the test downstairs with us, and tell your brother Emil."

"...Okay,"

Lukas taps his finger on the cup as he wonders more and more about Emil and Berwald up there. Finally, they came down as Emil look nervously at Lukas.

"L-Lukas," Emil stutter, "I have something t-too t-tell you,"

"Okay," Lukas spoke calmly.

"Ber-Berwald and I…. Been in a relationship for… for a while now… without you knowing," Emil finally confess, "Berwald went with me to check if I was-"

"You're pregnant, aren't you!" Lukas raises his voice. Emil hid behind Berwald as the tall Swed look at Lukas.

"At the moment, we don't know," Berwald told Lukas. Lukas was not happy with Emil and Berwald.

"You think you can sleep with my little brother, even though he is still young?" Lukas asked him.

"I promise I will be there for both Emil and-"

"Don't dodge it!" Lukas hissed, "Answer my question!" It was quiet as Berwald look down at Lukas height. It was a while until Berwald replies back.

"He loves me and I love him. He is free to do what he chooses to," Berwald told Lukas at last. Emil held on his tall Swedish lover arm and look down at the floor. Matthias looks over at Lukas and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Lukas," Matthias spoke, "You brother is old enough to do what he wants to do. You can't stop him,"

"So you're not on my side?!" Lukas hissed.

"No, I am on your side. Though I'm not happy too hear that Emil been keeping a relationship with you and the fact that he might be pregnant. But he can make decisions he wants. If he wants to date Berwald, let him. If he wants to have kids with Berwald, let him. But you can't tell him what to do with your saying. Let him have some fun!" Matthias replied back. Lukas sigh as he looks up at Berwald and Emil. In a long moment of silent, Lukas glare at Berwald.

"If you dare to hurt my brother, I will burn your Ikea buildings along with you," Berwald nod as Emil sigh in relief. The timer beep as Emil looks over it. Once he and Berwald look it over, Emil tosses it over and jump in Berwald's arms. He screams in happiness as Berwald had a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Emil asked. Berwald blushed a little as he looks down. Emil seems to get the message as he nuzzles in Berwald's arms.

"If it means sex, take that upstairs please," Lukas told them. Berwald gave Emil puppy eyes.

"Alright, we can try for one," Berwald carried Emil upstairs to start their… Baby Making.

"Wait! Hold on," Matthias look over at Tino, which Tino was still smiling, "How are you okay with this?" Matthias asked. Lukas looks over at in a surprise.

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same,"

"Let's just say I was delivering presents to a certain person, just to find them having sex in front of the Christmas tree," Matthias and Luaks both blush as they now figure out what the noise was that night, "Also Berwald and I were never married. I was just his roommate and he was planning to ask Emil one day-"

"That's it!" Lukas got up and went upstairs. Matthias was looking at Tino as they both hear Lukas shut the door and played loud music. Death metal at first, then quiet. Lukas is now wearing his headphones as he moans in embarrassment. Well, that's it on finding Tino's and Berwald wedding anniversary present. Matthias just looks like a fool much more than usual.

"So… you and Berwald never got married?" Matthias asked.

"Bitch please, Su-san and I never got married from the start!"


	3. HongIce: We Can Do This

HongIce: We can do this

Request by: RandomGuest

* * *

"But why not!" Emil asked his brother, Lukas.

"Because I said so. I don't want you to go anywhere with that Eastern boy," Lukas replied and referring to Leon. Emil growls as he slams the door shut behind him. Lukas huff as he walks downstairs and makes himself some coffee. Emil cries on his bed as he feels like he's a slave to his brother or one of those fairy tales that the princess can't leave her home. Emil didn't know how long he was crying but he later fell asleep. Tonight he had something to tell his lover… something very important. An hour later, Emil heard something taping the window. Getting up from his bed, and rubbing his back a little, Emil walks over to the window and opens it. He sees Leon down there as he waves his arms down. Emil took a breath and jump down from his room, and hug his lover.

"You have no idea I thought you wouldn't come!" Emil cried.

"Like I would, like, never leave ya," Leon reply back. Emil just hugs on to Leon while they started to walk to Leon's car. They drove in quiet as Leon took a look to Emil a couple of times. Just seeing how Emil is doing at the time. It would seem he had another fight with his older brother again.

"So…" Leon started to break the silence, "How was your day so far?" Emil looks down at his hands and didn't say a word. Leon sighs as he thinks that Emil's not going to talk about it. In the deep silents in the car and Emil finally spoke. At first, it was a bubble that Leon didn't catch.

"What did ya say?" Leon asked. Emil shakes a little as he looks up at Leon's face. This wasn't going to be easy to tell him. Even what he just heard today…

"I went to the doctors…" Emil spoke a little louder. Leon was shocked in his thoughts while Emil started to feel like a child is scolded at. They were silent as Leon broke it with a calm voice, trying not to freak out by the news.

"Are you…?" Leon started to ask as Emil started to cry. Leon came to a red light as he stops the car. He took Emil's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We'll be alright, as long we stick together."

The next day, Lukas started to feel somewhat guilty for arguing with his little brother. Maybe he should let Emil date Leon. Leon hasn't done anything wrong with Emil when they are together. Not yet at least. But he will let his brother chose to love whoever he wants, as long that the two don't make too much noise in the house. Even if it' going to be over at Yao"s home. The front door open as he sees Emil and Leon walking in. Emil had a somewhat upsetting look over at his older brother. _Oh God,_ Lukas thought to himself, _what happen to him?!_

"Lukas," Emil spoke quietly, "I... Me and Leon... We... God dammit! Why is it hard to sat it!" Emal said as he grabs a handful of his hair in his hands. Lukas walks over to his little brother and held him in his arms. Emil started to cry as he held his brother's shoulders. Lukas pets his hair as he looks at Leon for some help on what's happening right now.

"Emil's pregnant with my baby," Leon spoke loud enough from Lukas to hear. Lukas didn't move his eyes off on Leon while he held his baby brother in his arms.

"I- I'm scared, Lukas. I d-don' t want t-to kill it and-," Lukas shushes him softly as his eyes move to his little brother.

"You are my little brother, and you get to do whatever you want. And whatever you do... I'll be there when you need me," Emil didn't stop crying as he held his brother's shirt and cried more. Leon slowly walks over to Emil and place his arms around him. Emil slowly fell asleep and Lukas carries his brother to the couch. He set him carefully and look back at Leon with a death glare.

"Now," Lukas started, "Let's get something straight here," Leon nod his head as he listens to Lukas, "I will let you continue dating my brother under these circumstances."

"Okay, I'm listening," Leon spoke.

"First, you are not to break my poor little heart. I prefer if he was much older and have some family with much reasonable state and not to forget, maybe not with a family that is in a somewhat relationship with Ivan."

"Okay, I won't break your sweet dear little brother's heart, as long you don't-"

"I wasn't done," Lukas flick Leon's nose. Leon rubs it a little as Lukas fold his hands together as he continues on with the circumstances, "Second, you are to tell your family that you are in a relationship. If you haven't told them yet. Third, if any harm comes to my brother or the child, your family or not, I won't hesitate to rip your body apart one by one. And fourth," Lukas lean very close to Leon's face as the dark aura appears behind him, "If I hear anything from Emil that you raped him or worse, you will be meeting the Nordic's fate. Do I make myself clear," Leon gulped as he nods his head. Lukas lean back as he listens to Leon's unfinished scents.

"As I was saying before, as long you don't go on my culture different on my family, but I don't care how much you about in my family relationships. Because they are all gay as fuck," Lukas look at Leon emotionless as he sighs out.

"And fifth, we also need you keep your language to the child." Leon agrees to that as he nods. A few minutes later, Leon and Lukas started to get along as… How would you guys put it? Friends? Somewhat family? Not a couple, obviously! And Leon told Yao about his relationship with Emil and the fact that he's pregnant. Over the line, angry Chinese were yelling over the line as Leon try not to go off his family. Emil woke up later as he heard that Lukas was accepting Leon as long Leon doesn't do anything to his sweet dear little brother. The rest of the Nordic's heard later during Emil's pregnancy when Tino insists to see Emil and how he's doing after several months with no words from the Icelander boy. And things just got somewhat worse and somewhat helpful (As they think) the Asian family ended up moving in the Nordic household. Berwald even started to make extra rooms not only for the baby but also for the Asian family as well.

After a few months later, Emil was already in his third trimester and look about to pop any seconds now. And speaking of popping… Well, let me explain it. It was just a normal day between Emil and Leon. Emil somehow got Lukas, Matthias, Tino, and Berwald out of the house just to have some alone time with Leon. Leon did the same with his family and he should thank Kiku for the help. As well for Berwald, if it wasn't from those two Leon and Emil would have a headache and would break. So the two couple are cuddling on the couch, watching some show. Emil slowly felt his eyes falling asleep as Leon held him tightly. They both fell asleep until Emil felt the baby kicked. He slowly moves his hand to his large stomach as he felt what seems like a contraction. Leon woke up by Emil's sudden movements as he rubs the Icelander back a little.

"You okay?" Leon asked.

"Contractions, I think," Emil replied back. Leon continues to rub Emil's back as he looks at the heavily pregnant man.

"Do you, like, want me to get the stuff down just in case the baby does, like, come?" Leon asked.

"Ja, if you could," Emil replied. Leon walks upstairs to their room as Emil did his breathing exercise he remembers from his classes. Leon came down with the bag and place it on the couch. He sat behind Emil as he rubs his lower back. It was a while later that Emil cringed in pain as Leon just rub his back more. Emil started to feel something that pops out of him. Looking down at his lap, Emil started to panic. He started to shake as he held on to Leon, which Leon notices Emil'panickingng. Slowly, Leon pulled up Emil as they went to the car and drove to the hospital. It was about a half an hour drive to the hospital and got Emil to the delivery floor in the gown. Leon was making a call to both Nordic's and both Asian's family. Which you probably can hear how much bickering that both Yao and Lukas were making. So… Leon just told them he needs to be with Emil and hang up, right before Lukas or Yao can ask what's happing with Emil or the baby. It was about a few hours until the baby was born. Well, actually Emil had more than one. He had four, which he screams at Leon just to have his brother's murder the poor man. When the breathing was over, Jing Ling, Emy, Alex, and Ti Ying were all born. And it started to bring tears in Emil's eyes as he held one of his babies in his arms. Emy had a somewhat resemblance to her mother's looks and hair color but had Leon's brown eyes. Ti Ying had his fathers looks and the raven hair but had Emil's violet eyes. As for Jing Ling and Alex, they both had the mixture between Emil and Leon. The only thing you can tell them from apart is how their bands were shown. This has to be the perfect family and if not, how much crazier can it get? Easy, Leon want's more kids!

"The hell you will!" Emil scolds him.

"Don't cuss when the babies were just born around 30 minutes ago, Emil," Leon told him.

* * *

Okay, I don't know if this will satisfied or not, so I'm a little scared. Haha... I hope this would be satisfying enough. If not, I'm so sorry and I tried my best!


	4. DenNor: Danish Lemons

DenNor: Danish Lemon

Request by: AnimeRocks2016

* * *

It was just another day at the wintery house of Norway. Emil was out of town with his friend, Leon, and Tino and Berwald were at the store to get food and stuff. Which leaves these two, Matthias and Lukas. They were both alone in the house and Matthias is... well bored. He would hang out with his friends, Alfred, Gilbert, and Arthur, but the trio either had plans or in the middle of something. So the poor Dane is laying on the couch and daydream. Lukas walk in with his book and coffee as he sees this.

"What are you doing?" Lukas asked.

"Thinking," Matthias replied, "And I'm bored." Lukas just stares at Matthias as he walks to the chair and opens his book. Matthias was going to expect that Lukas was going to say something stupid like, "Are you going to be okay?" or something like that. It was a few minutes until Matthias went to make himself a danish. Though, before he could step into the kitchen, he asked Lukas if he wanted something.

"Danish lemon," He simply replied. Matthias nod as he went to make Lukas's and himself a danish. Without knowing Lukas leaving the room, the Norwegian man ran up to his room and slam the closet door open. Lukas remembers that Tino and he went to the... dirty store, to buy something for their boyfriend/lovers/husband. Lukas sigh as he held the corset up and sigh.

"It's now or never,"

"Lukas!" Matthias said as he walks in the living room with the two danishes, "Your danish is done," He notices that Lukas wasn't in the living room. Strange, when did he leave? Matthias hears Lukas yelling for him upstairs. Matthias walks up with the danishes and saw a trail of purpled rose petals that leads to Lukas room. Okay, this is getting a little strange. The door was just ajar as Matthias open and saw Lukas wearing a light purple lingerie with black lacing. His legs were in black stockings and cross as he lay on his belly. Lukas' hair was a little more curly as he wore his silver cross still. He lay on his light purple sheets as the room was dim and the scene looks like it's dark outside. Matthias was aroused just seeing Lukas would do something like this.

"How long did you plan to do this?" Matthias asked, still arouse as Lukas turn to lay on his back and had an innocent look.

"Whatever did you mean, master?" Lukas asked playfully. Matthias didn't know what to do, it was either jump at Lukas and take his virginity or just play along until Lukas jumps on him? Humm... Matthias set the danishes off on the nightstand as he walks over to Lukas and sat next to him.

"Lukas you don't need to act out," Matthias told him. Lukas slowly crawls over to Matthias as he sat on his lap. Arms were around the Danish man's neck.

"This was Tino's idea... mostly," Matthias nod as he started to lean on Lukas's neck and started to kiss it.

"Go on," Matthias told him, as for Lukas he was blushing a little as he felt Matthias giving his neck kisses.

"And... he told me this would bring our... relationship more... Matt-Matthias!" Lukas moan out as he felt his curl is being touched by Matthias' fingers. Matthias snicker as he pulls Lukas off of his lap and lay him on the bed.

"You don't need to try to make our relationship more physical than it is," Lukas look up at Matthias as the Dane lean down to Lukas as he whispers in his ears, "Jeg elsker dig, Lukas," Matthias told him.

"Jeg elsker deg også, Matthias," Lukas spoke back. Matthias moves his hands to Lukas' legs and started to remove the stockings as Lukas remove the corset. Lukas then started to remove Matthias shirt as Matthias get his pants and boxers off. They continue this makeout session, leaving hickeys on each others bodies. Matthias kissed Lukas patiently as he moves down to Lukas underwear. Slowly pulling it off as Lukas started to feel Matthias fingers moving on to his legs. He broke the kiss to breathe as his point over where the lube is. Matthias reaches over to the dresser and gave it a few squirts. He went back to Lukas as he started to place one of his fingers inside him, which Lukas gasp in pleasure. Matthias started to pump his fingers in and out as Lukas moan out his name.

"M-Matthias!" He moans. Matthias kissed Lukas as he places another finger in. Starting to do the sicorers as Lukas whimper a little as he felt the tall Dane pulling out his fingers. Matthias smirk as he looks down at Lukas' face as he carse it.

"You're ready?" He asked. Lukas nods as Matthias started to put himself inside of the Norwegian man. Lukas arch his back as he felt Matthias is placed inside of him. Slowly, Matthias moved in and out as Lukas dig his nails into his sheets. Each time Matthias thrust in and out, Lukas would grip harder on the sheets as his knuckles turn bone white

"M-M-Mat-Matthias!" Lukas moans as he's about to cum.

"I-I kno-know!" Matthias moan backed. They both realized their cum and Matthias flop on his back on the bed. Lukas was resting his eyes as he felt great for some reason. Feeling Matthais placing an arm around him, Lukas looked up and kissed Matthias nose.

"Jeg elsker dig, Dane," Lukas spoke softly.

"I know, love ya too," Matthias kissed back.

Emil, Tino, and Berwald came home and saw the place looked empty. Tino went with Berwald to put the food away as Emil went upstairs to chat with a group of his friends on Skype. But...

"You ready for round two?" He heard Matthias asked. Emil froze when he heard the tall Dane asked to-

"With or without toys?" Emil right away went downstairs and slammed the door open and close. Berwald sticks his head out to the kitchen as wonder why did Emil leave. Tino, well, he's smirking when he's putting away the meat in the freezer.

"Oh, poor boy," He said.


	5. Iceland x ?: Who Knocked Up Ice!

Iceland x ?: Who Knocked Up Ice?!

Request by: HoneyBuns22

Waring: **Norway and Denmark might be OOC (Character)**

* * *

Emil held a pregnancy test in his hands as he saw the results. Sighing, he threw it away and look at the mirror. What am I going to say? Emil thought. He splashes some water on his face and dried it off with the small towel from the side of the wall. Opening the door and heading out to his bedroom, he passes Tino when he notices something wrong with the boy. Tino follow after him when he saw Emil closed the door behind. Tino leans his ear over at the door and hears music started to play. Tino rolled his violent eyes and suddenly (pineapples!) he heard a soft cry. Tino knocks for a second as he opens the door.

"Emil?" Tino asked. Emil didn't move as Tino walk over and place a hand on his hair. It was for a while as Tino calm the small Icelander. Just petting his white hair back and say soothing words to him. Finally, Emil looked up as he wipes his eyes and spoke in a cracky voice.

"I-is L-Lukas a-and the o-others here?" He asked.

"Joo, they are," Tino replied. Emil pulled his blankets as he had a look to Tino. Saying if they could meet him in the living room. After a few minutes of gathering everyone to the living room, Emil was sitting in the middle of the couch with blankets wrapped around himself, Lukas sitting one side of the couch, Tino at the other side, Matthias leaning on the wall, and Berwald sat in the leather chair (that he had to buy from Ikea). Emil was quiet as he tries to figure out how he's going to break it to his brothers.

"So... what's up Ice?" Matthias asked. Emil took a breath as he buried himself in the blanket. He only mumbled something at only Berwald can hear.

"What did you say, little brother?" Lukas asked.

"He said he's pregnant," Berwald spoke out for Emil.

"WHAT?!" Yelled the rest of the Nordics. Lukas was starting to cry as Emil look out of his burrito blanket. Hopping his brother isn't crying over because Emil is young and-

"I'm finally an uncle~!" Lukas cried out as he hugs his brother. Everyone... was surprised to hear that from Lukas.

"Y-you're not mad?!" Emil asked.

"He should be!" Matthias yelped, "You're too young and... stuff! Whoever got you pregnant, I'm going to-"

"There won't be any killing, Dane! Now shut up and enjoy this!" Lukas told him. Emil was surprised this would happen. _Someone tell me that I'm dreaming!_ Emil thought to himself.

"I bet it's Leon. Sure I don't like him, but I do know he is a good man from the inside. No! It must be Alfred little brother, Matthew! Oh no, then it's Alfred himself. I may not like him more than Leon, but he would be thrilled to hear this!"

"How can you be okay with my bro pregnant you're brother?!" Matthias yells.

"Matthias," Berwald spoke out, "Inside voices."

"I..." Emil stopped as he looks shyly at the floor as he fiddle with the fabric of his blanket, "It's..." Lukas still smiled as he went on how the father of the baby is going to be a great father this and that, as for Matthias... he's trying to get his axes and go straight up murder the said father. Luckily, there's Berwald to hold him back and the Dane is going off on Ivan in Danish. Tino is asking how far is their relationship as Emil was shocked when he heard that Tino asked when will they be married. Lukas is going all over the place about when their wedding should be. Emil is just shock for the day as he hears this from Lukas. Lukas... the protective brother of him is okay with this?! Has he been smoking again?! (Headcanon: Norway use to smoke back in the Viking ages(... I believe?))

After the day pass by, Lukas finally got to sleep and Emil is laying in his bed just wondering the day just went. A happy brother, who is expected to be an uncle, an overprotective brother who was going to murder the father with his ax, a cheerful Tino who was wondering when the wedding will be taken place, and a Swedish knock out the Dane with his head.

"What a wired family you're going to be in," Emil spoke to his baby as a small bump could be felt. Smiling softly in his sleep, Emil started to dream sweet things that he will do with the baby. But of course, his lover is gone for the next few months due to the meeting and some others he needs to deal with. In the meantime, he's going to have his brother helping him when the baby is born.

It has been six months. Six months when he told the news and Emil is already close to his due date. Lukas never left him out of his sights and Matthias has been keeping himself clam about this whole thing with Ice. Emil was just face timing with his boyfriend as he said that he'll be here soon. Emil smiled as he sips on his cocoa and said he hopes so. When they hang up, Emil rubbed his nine-month belly as he places the cup on the table.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Lukas asked. Emil looked up and nod.

"Ja, he said he'll be here about eight or seven in the morning... hopefully," Emil spoke the last part quietly. Lukas sat next to his baby brother and kissed his hair.

"He will, and I know that you and he will be great parents. No matter what happens, the Nordics and I will be there for you. Kay?" Lukas told him. Emil lean on his brother as he felt the little one kicked a little. Emil rests his eyes as Lukas smiled warmly. That's when he heard someone- Matthias- is in the kitchen who is probably destroying it. He just had that clean!

"Matthias!" Lukas raises his voice carefully. The Dane stuck his head out as he looked out.

"What?" Lukas looked at him like really and Matthias sigh. Lukas wave him over so Matthias can hear him better and not to yell out so Emil can sleep better. The poor dude hasn't slept properly when the baby been annoying him with its cravings, kicks, and... lust.

"You do know that you need to go easy on the father of the baby," Lukas told him.

"I know but... I just don't think it's a good idea for your brother to have a baby," Matthias confess.

"He is his own person. If he wants to be in a relationship than he can. If he wants to have kids, he can. If he want's to get married, that's fine. But I will be there for him if he needs me," Lukas told him. Matthias grunt as Lukas glares at him, "And I hope you're going to clean that whatever it is you're doing in the kitchen,"

"Yeah, yeah, don't talk to me like our sis does," Matthias told him, "Which she's living with Ludwig. Oh, that's wired! It's like letting you're own best friend date your sister!" Matthias complains some more in the kitchen. Lukas rolled his eyes as move his hands to Emil's stomach. The baby was making a little fuss as Lukas rub it a little, calming it down.

Emil wince as Lukas looked at him, "Are you okay?" Emil nod as he sees Lukas just giving him a soft smile to go back to sleep. Before Emil can, he lean on his brother's coat and closed his eyes and listen to his heartbeat.

"He and I both been thinking about you being our baby's godmother..." Emil told him. Lukas smiled in greatness as he told him he except it and was honored. This baby will be in a great family.

Extra Ending:

"Wait, why can't I be the godfather?"

"Well, Matthew and I thought it was a good idea to have Matthias when he learns that we give him the thought."

"Giving what here?"

"You're the godfather to Matthew's and Emil's baby,"

"I am!?"

"Oh!"

"Emil?"

"Um, don't freak out, but I think the baby is coming," Cue the Nordics going nuts over that the baby is coming ^J^!

* * *

Me: *Been passed by paper* Hmm what's this?

Greenland: Something you think would be a good idea

Me: *Reads it* "...If we get about 10 reviews on each chapter, we will add either different AU, added 2ps in this, added the Nyotalia's, and more one every tenth review"... That sounds a good idea

Denmark: Thanks!

Greenland: You forgot one more thing *Points it*

Me: *Rereads it* ... Oh "...Also, Ocs will be added. Just make sure to add what their personality is, their country/ human name is, and what they look like." Thanks Abella

Greenland: No problem!


	6. TurkIce: White Rose

TurkIce: White Rose

Request by: Master Gamer Card

Translations: beyaz gülüm= my white rose

Seni seviyorum, beyaz gülüm= I love you, my white rose

ég elska þig líka= I love you tooÉg mun fíflast af þessum 12 tönskum dögum og þú færð IVAN FUCKEN BRAGINSKY til að drepa þig, þú fúlar tyrkneska Bastard != I WILL FUCKEN CHOP OF THAT 12 INCH DICK OF YOURS AND FUCKEN GET IVAN FUCKEN BRAGINSKY TO RAPE YOUR ASS, YOU FUCKING TURKISH BASTARD!

* * *

It was both Emil's and Sadīk honeymoon, as they both sail on their private yet in the ocean of the Pacific. Emil was sleeping in white sheets as he slowly opens his violent eyes and saw his Turkish husband sleeping. He turns to his sides and saw Sadīk's face. He looks good without the mask on… perhaps too good. Oh God, their marriage will go down if Sadīk has a lot of women around him! Emil felt his arms pulling over to him as he cuddles with his husband. Emil smiles as he closed his eyes and nuzzled next to him. As he sleeps in a little longer, Sadīk open his olive eyes to make sure that Emil is fully asleep. Getting out of bed slowly, he shall start to get the famous newlywed's couple breakfast ready for his wife. Sadīk puts on his sweatpants on and cracked his neck. It made a loud snap as he wonders what did he do to it? Was it their honeymoon sex? He'll ignore it for now and start to make his sweet Emil some breakfast.

Emil wakes up by smelling the scent of some coffee and oatmeal. Getting out of bed, Emil went into the kitchen deck and saw his Turkish husband. Noticing his tan skin and muscular body as Sadīk work out with their breakfast. So this is how is older brother feels whenever he walks into the kitchen and sees Matthias making breakfast. Emil blush as he slowly walks to the table and sat down. But the chair squeak as Sadīk turned with a disappointed look.

"Ah, I was going to bring your breakfast to bed!" Sadīk wined. Emil shyly looked down as he blushed more.

"Sorry, pops," He told him. Sadīk looked confuse as Emil's face turned into Antonio tomatoes. Emil covered his face as Sadīk walk over and wrapped his arms around him. Giving the blushing boy a kiss and a hug.

"Ya don't need to call me 'Pops' all the time, beyaz gülüm," Sadīk told him. Emil leans his head on Sadīk chest as he started to feel a lot calmer. Sadīk went back to get Emil's breakfast and place it in front of him. Emil thanked him and started to eat as Sadīk had that smile on his face. How in the world did Sadīk and Emil convince Lukas to let them to date and get married?

* _FlashBack*_

 _It was just another day at the meeting and Emil was bord from his mind. He just wants to go home and cuddle with his 4 years lover and watch American Horror Stories. After the meeting was over, Emil was already asleep._ _Sadīk walked over and shake his lover's shoulders, but saw Lukas walking over to Emil. Sadīk would have to meet Emil at his window when it's night. Lukas rub Emil's back and Emil slowly get's up._

 _"Emil," Lukas spoke, "Time to get up," Emil rubs his sleepy eyes and yawn._

 _"What time is it?" He asked._

 _"About six," Lukas replied. Emil nod and fell back to sleep. Lukas leans down to his ears and smirk, "Call me big brother,"_ _That did the trick because Emil was fully awake and started to run out of the room. Lukas chuckled as he follows his brother. He know's one day that Emil would call him Big Brother._

 _Emil was in his room when they got home and was in the moment of his life. Sadīk was thrusting inside of Emil and felt he's going to cum. Emil also felt that too and they both came. Sadīk laid his limp body next to Emil and kissed his white hair._

 _"Seni seviyorum, beyaz gülüm,"_ _Sadīk whisper to his little Icelander. Emil nuzzles in the Turkish bare chest and closed his eyes._

 _"ég elska þig líka," Emil whisper back. They were like this for a long time. Hearing each other breathing and their heart pacing. It was so peaceful... until_ _Sadīk brought up something that Emil DOES NOT want to talk about._

 _"When are we going to tell your brother that we're dating?"_ _Sadīk asked. Emil glares coldly at his boyfriend and turns to the other discretion._

 _"I don't want to talk about it," Emil replied._

 _"Why not?"_ _Sadīk asked._

 _"Because they don't need to know that I'm in a relationship. If they do know, Lukas would freak out so bad that he will forbid me to go alone," Emil replied once more._

 _"But they do need to know,"_ _Sadīk spoke soothing, "What if we both get drunk and we forgot to use protection? Or if one of your brothers come in when we're in the middle of sex?" Emil didn't respond back as he can hear his lover thoughts. He doesn't want Berwald, Matthias, Tino, Lukas, or ANYONE to learn their relationship! If Lukas found out, he'll kill_ _Sadīk! If Matthias found out, he's gonna go and tell Lukas. If Tino found out, that little Finnish dude is going to spread it before Feilk can! Or if Berwald... He can keep a secret better than anyone, but Tino would ask him about what happen and the secret would come out and the gossip will come out, and Lukas will be freaking out. Emil leans his head back to_ _Sadīk chest and sigh._

 _"Fine, we will tell them about this,"_ _Sadīk smiled and kissed the Icelander hair._

 _*FlashBack Ended*_

"Emil," Sadīk spoke to his wife.

"Yeah, Sadīk?" Emil replied back. Sadīk was quiet for a bit until he nuzzles on Emil's neck.

"I want to have a baby," Emil was blushing as he got the idea in his mind. He and Sadīk once tried to have a kid but... well, let's say that Matthias walked into his room to ask him for something and saw Emil fully naked as he had Sadīk around his *ahem* legs. That was when he told Lukas that he was in a relationship, everybody!

"Maybe tonight we can?" Emil asked. Sadīk smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Eat up," Sadīk told him, "You're going to need it," Night came and Emil was leaning on the rail. The waves were calm and gentle as the night stars were showing. He wore his simple pajamas and a white blanket over his shoulders. He smiled as he looks up at the dark sky that is full of stars. Sadīk came up behind and place both of his arms around his lover's waist. Kissing his neck with butterfly kisses. Emil was feeling teasing as Sadīk continues to tease him.

"Sadīk," Emil moan out as he felt Sadīk move his hand to Emil's region. Emil moans out as he turns to face his husband and they both went to their room.

Emil started to remove his shirt and pants as Sadīk remove his sweatpants and boxers. Emil was about to remove his boxers but he felt Sadīk attacking him with kisses all over on his body. Emil was laying down on the bed as Sadīk started to remove the boxers off. Slowly, Sadīk had used lube to cover his hands and look down at Emil's face. Why does he have to be so cute when he blushes in the middle of sex?! It's just so cute! Emil gave Sadīk a nod to prepare him and Sadīk slowly place his first finger inside of him. Emil's already used to this, but Sadīk wants to make sure he will be alright before he can place his... well you know, inside of Emil's body. Sadīk places another finger inside and Emil whimper a little as he looks into Sadīk olive eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sadīk asked.

"N-no," Emil told him, "I-I-I'll be f-fine," Sadīk nod as he pulls out his fingers and places his 12 inch D inside of Emil's. Emil gasps out as Sadīk cares Emil's face and gave him kisses on his neck and lips. Emil sometimes can't forget the pain of sex, but in a few minutes, he'll be enjoying it. Sadīk started to thrust in and out as Emil grip one of his hands on the sheets and the other on the headboard. Sadīk keeps on cares Emil and giving him kisses so he won't have to see his face in pain. After a few minutes or less of that, Emil felt something hit his sweet spot.

"S-S-Sadīk!" Emil moans out. Sadīk felt it too and he keeps hitting it over and over and over until they both cum. Sadīk spilled his seed inside of Emil and Emil was panting out and release his grip on the headboard. Sadīk lay next to Emil and kissed his white hair, while he smiled.

"I love you, my white rose," Sadīk mumbled out, while Emil leans his head agents to Sadīk chest.

"I love you too, honey..."

"..."

"..."

"... Do you want to go again? Just to be sure," Sadīk asked.

"In five minutes," Emil reply.

-Time Skip-

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU TURKISH BASTARD!" Emil yelled as he was being taken to the delivery room. Sadīk and the rest of the Nordics Bro were right behind Emil.

You see, after the *ahem* baby making, Emil was so tired and had been vomiting a lot. Lukas learns that his brother was pregnant when Emil just got back from the appointment. Lukas was crying so hard and started to say his brother is growing up way too fast. Emil kinda wonder if his brother was pregnant too since he seems to have a lot of mood swings over him. But according to Matthias, Lukas is just upset that his little brother is gone. So after a half an hour of watching a movie, eating a pint of ice cream with a sibling bonding, and saying big brother because Lukas should at least be happy. Okay, maybe WAY too happy.

As for Sadīk, he was getting along with the in-law bonds with everyone. Mostly Matthias and Tino because they all hang out in a sauna one time and they got drunk together. Matthias said it's one of those night's that he will never forget. As for Berwald, they were both talking WAY TOO MUCH about their sexual relationship. Both Tino and Emil blushed when they heard there husbands talking about their sex life. So Sadīk was sent to sleep on the couch for the night and Emil was baling again because he thought that Sadīk didn't like him anymore. God those mood swings were killing both Sadīk and the Nordics. Heracles found out later when Sadīk was taking a bath with his good old friend. Heracles didn't mind and he's glad that Sadīk has someone he loves dearly (As long Sadīk will give him his belly rub for some kinky-ish reason(?)).

And now back to the-

"SADIK!" Emil yelled, "Ég mun fíflast af þessum 12 tönskum dögum og þú færð IVAN FUCKEN BRAGINSKY til að drepa þig, þú fúlar tyrkneska Bastard !" Sadīk did not want to know what that means and doesn't plan too. Not even in the future. A nurse came out of the room as she held a clipboard in her arms.

"Mister Sadīk Adnan-Steilsson?" The nurse spoke out. Sadīk got up with the rest of the Nordics.

"How is he?" Sadīk asked.

"He's doing fine so far," The nurse replied, "Right now, your husband is in the c-section at the moment. It shouldn't take long, but your husband will be in somewhat pain when he wakes up," Sadīk nod as the nurse went back to the room. The Turkish man sat down in those uncomfortable seats and place his hands on his head. Praying that Emil will be alright.

"He'll be fine," Matthias reassure him, "As much I know from Emil, he's a stubborn guy! In a good way," Sadīk smiled a bit, but the worries are still inside of him.

Emil was breathing slowly as he looks up at the ceiling light. He already took the painkiller as he listens to the doctor discretion. He is in a lot of pain since this morning...

* _FlashBack*_

 _It was a peaceful day as Emil was sitting on the couch. He was just watching TV as his husband make some breakfast for him. His brothers were visiting until the baby is about three months old or until the two got the hang of it. Matthias was doing an arm resealing with Tino, Lukas was laying next to his dear heavily pregnant brother, and Berwald was in the kitchen with_ _Sadīk. Tino was ten points ahead and Matthias was five points behind. Dude, Tino is fucken strong and he's someone you don't want to mess with! Meanwhile, in the kitchen, both Sadīk and Berwald were going on some hardcore movie that has a lot of action and rated R stuff. They don't know that they're talking about it really loud because Emil can hear it from the living room. Emil rolled his eyes and fell asleep a few seconds later. He was dreaming about their baby and seeing it's growth._

 _That is when Emil felt a strong kick and he winces. Sadīk heard his husband whimpering and went over to Emil's side. Emil was holding onto his enlarge stomach as Lukas held him._

"Emil?" Lukas asked. Emil was breathing heavily as he leans back on the couch. Sadīk held his hand and looked at his pregnant husband.

"Are you alright, beyaz gülüm?"

 _Sadīk asked. Emil shakes his head as he looks up at_ _Sadīk with pleading eyes._

 _"I-It h-hurts!" Emil wine. Matthias got up from his spot and went over to get the car keys._

 _"What are you doing, Matthias?" Lukas asked._

 _"Look, I know that a friend of mine went into labor about ten times alright. I know the drill,"_

 _"N-no M-Matthias," Emil spoke out, "I-It's fine~ OW!" Emil cried out. Suddenly (Pineapples!) they all heard a pop sound and Emil grip onto_ _Sadīk hand harder._

 _"Ah, shit!" Emil yelled out._

 _*End of Flash Back*_

Emil was being calm and relax as much as he can. But it's not every day that a woman would have to go into labor and get a c-section, as the doctor would cut your abdomen and pull out the baby carefully from your body, and you would have to relax the entire time! Finally, a cry was heard. Emil smiled as he saw his baby was shown over to the tall blue curtains and he felt his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful... he and Sadīk are having a little girl.

Ten minutes later, the same nurse came out and Sadīk got up from his spot.

"Is he alright?" Sadīk asked.

"Yes, he is. Right now, mister Adnan-Steilsson is responding well and resting. As for your child, congratulations you have a baby girl." The nurse brought the tanned Turks to where newborn babies were kept. Sadīk peak over the glass window and saw his baby girl that a doctor came over and showed him his baby girl. Her skin was a soft tone mixture between the two, violet eyes like her mother and brown hair like her fathers.

"My little Havva," Sadīk smiled.

-Time Skip!-

It has been fifteen years later and Havva was in high school. Emil was making dinner as he heard his daughter talking with her little sister, Eydis, about her homework. Sadīk came in and saw his three- er four since their son was all over the place with his friend's little girl, Athens. Emil heard Sadīk coming in as Eydis stop and ran up to her father.

"Daddy!" She said as she ran up to him. Eydis had bright white hair and inherit those olive green eyes that Sadīk has. She wore a long dark brown jacket, a white shirt, denim jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Sadīk picks up his thirteen-year-old girl and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, little one!" He said. Emil smiled as he heard Havva walking over to the kitchen.

"I'll take over," she said. She dyed her ends a greyish color, has a crap ton of tattoos on her arms, neck, under her chest, and one on her leg. Havva wore a purple-white bandana, purple tights, black scarf legs, sandals, a lot of jewelers, and a white-purple see-through hoody. Emil freaked out when he heard that his eldest daughter got her tattoos on her 14th birthday. But after a few days later, he thought they were cool. Sadīk, he was okay with them as long his little girl is happy.

"Okay," Emil replied, "Just make sure you stir it every minute," He told her. Havva nod as she took over the kitchen with a smile on her face. Danne was just saying goodbye to his friend when Athen asked him if he's free for tomorrows dinner. Sadīk could hear it as he felt his son is in love~! Emil came over and kissed his husbands check.

"How was today?" He asked.

"It was better than last week, thank god," Sadīk said as he places his little Eydis down to the ground, "You?" Emil blushed as he pats his fourth-month stomach.

"Mostly tired and hungry," Emil replied. Sadīk chuckled as Danne ran over to his parents and hug them both.

"Can I go over to Athen place tomorrow night?" He asked so cutely! Danne is a little shy and his a mixer between the two. His just wore a brown shirt and black jeans for some reason, and he's always barefooted.

"Ja, you can as long it's okay with both Kiku and Heracles," Emil told him. Danne smiled as he ran over to Eydis, and they both started to chase each other around the room. Emil just smiled that he has such a wonderful family.


	7. SuFin: Lost Children But Found

SuFin: Lost Children But Found

Request by: Me

Note: Adding America and Canada in this, side mention of Anko Family, and this would be a Viking AU. I changed my mind, five requests will equal something that I will write- PLUS a New AU! (And it would seem that I made a somewhat crossover.) So, what do you guys want?

Viking Trio: Vikings!

Me: Okay, let's begin!

* * *

 _It was a cold winter day in the country of Sweden. The Earl was a tall male with sea green eyes that show nothing but fear. He was the greatest of his people and everyone respects him as both leader and friend. This was Berwald Oxenstierna, Earl of Kattegat on Sweden. He is very passionately in fights and makes the greatest strategy in battle. And he is not in any mood or ever to have a civil war with his people. He stands by the docks with his wife as they both see the ships coming into their home country. Which surprisingly they are both related to Berwald and his wife. The one who flies with a red and white flag flying is Matthias Køhler, Earl of Denmark. He may seem to be a fool and a drunk, but he can be quite a scene when it comes to battle. Such a site when you see him fighting. He is related to Berwald and they been rivals for such a long time. But they both agree that it's a waste of time when they could sail west. And not to forget he is engaged to the Earl of Norway, Lukas Bondevik, which is the other ship with red, white, and blue banners. Lukas is related to Berwald's wife and they never saw each other since the wedding. Lukas is a mistress male with an emotionless look. Some say that he will kill you with his strong grip on your throat and make sure that your neck pops._

 _Berwald wife, Tino, was smiling as he looks up at his husband's face. Not too please to see his brother whenever her comes. Tino places his hands on his husband's shoulders and smiled warmly at him._

 _"It'll be alright," Tino told him, "This would make this special when you go sailing west,"_

 _"We won't be going west," Berwald told his wife. Tino look at him when Berwald's face was saying that he will explain it when they feast. The ships came and Matthias jumps on the deck. He helped out Lukas up to the deck and pull up a small child. The child had a grin on his face as he looks over at both Berwald and Tino. The trio walk over to the latter's and Matthias gave Berwald a hug._

 _"Good to see you again, Ber," Matthias said as Berwald looks at the child. Having a feeling of jealousy inside of him, "Oh, this is Emil, our child," Berwald can defiantly feel his blood boiling up. Before anything could happen, Tino said why don't they head inside. They all ate and Berwald said that they would be sailing farther west. They agree and started to drink up. Mostly Matthias and Berwald. Tino was cooing over at Emil as Lukas sat next to his cousin._

 _"How are things?" Lukas asked. Tino looked up with a smile on his face._

 _"Things have been going well. Berwald was planning to train more of the men's and women's here when you go to the farther west."_

 _"What about you?" Lukas asked once more, "You should come with us," Tino seems a little hesitant with the suggestion._

 _"Oh... I think it would be better if I stay here. Make sure the people are doing alright. I mean it wouldn't be a good idea if-"_

 _"Tino," Lukas said as he took his hands and drink his ale, "You and Berwald are having a hard time on having a child together." Tino shivers as he sees Matthias and Berwald laughing and drinking more. With a sad smile on his face, Lukas places a hand on his shoulders in comfort. Tino held Emil as the child fell asleep in his arms as Lukas stroke his son's hair._

 _"Your people will be alright, I can promise that," Lukas told him. Tino nod as he passes the child over to Lukas and told him that he'll be going to bed. Lukas nod as he held his son and rock him to sleep better._

 _The Finnish male walked into his share room and started to remove his clothes and the jewelry. One of them was given by Berwald since the last raid. It was a light blue stone with black markings inside of it and it hangs on a silver chain. He smiled as he slowly moves his hands over his stomach as he wishes for having a child one day. But he knows it will be impossible. Since Berwald is three inches taller than him, it would be difficult. He heard footsteps coming in the room as he sees a drunken Berwald. The Earl walked over and place his hands on Tino which Tino guide them to his shoulders. Knowing that Berwald wants to have sex and Tino would but he get's a little scared around his husband when he's drunk._

 _"Berwald," Tino said, "I want to come with you," Berwald lean his head on Tino's nacked bear chest and listen to his heartbeat. The smaller male was waiting for Berwald saying that he can't go or anything that resembles like that._

 _"I want you too," Tino heart stop as he looks down at Berwald's face, "I feel so lonely without you,_ m'wife _," Tino pull Berwald's head up and smiled._

 _"Kiitos, Berwald," Tino told him. Berwald started to remove his shirt as Tino started to walk back a little. Knowing whenever Berwald gets drunk they would have sex. So Tino should know a somewhat pain from his husband when they sleep together. Berwald removes his pants and slowly crawl over to Tino's body and trace his finger on the smaller male's chest. Tino slowly reaches Berwald hands to his hips as they both pull them off. Berwald cares Tino's cheeks and kissed his lips softly and caring._

 _"I'll go easier for you," Berwald said. Tino can smell the ale in his breath as the Finnish man leans to Berwald's lips and they both started to kiss very hot. Berwald moves his hands over to Tino's hips as Tino trace his fingers over Berwald's chest. Berwald pulled out one of his hands and Tino started to suck on them. Slowly, Berwald got on top of Tino's body fully as he kissed down to Tino's neck and his chest. Leaving hickey marks on his body. Tino stops sucking on Berwald fingers and Berwald place them inside of Tino. Tino gasp as Berwald lean down and kissed him passionately. Berwald was trying to relax his lover as much as he can. Such, drunk Berwald is not what Tino want to see most times, but he wants to show Tino that he will be gentle as possible. He places a second finger and Tino whimper a little, but Berwald started to pump them in and out._

 _"B-Berwald!" Tino moans out. Berwald smirk as he pulled them out and place the tip of his region at Tino's hole. Tino was griping on the blankets and Berwald place himself inside of Tino. Tino moans out as Berwald started to thrust in and out. Tino only grips harder on the sheets and moan out Berwald's name. Berwald was hitting at Tino's spot and completely hitting it every chance he could get. Tino started to see stars as he moans out for his name that he is coming. Berwald thrust inside once more and they both came. They panted for a bit as Tino smirked over at Berwald. Knowing how gentle Berwald was being for him, Tino got on top of his lover and kissed his lips hot._

 _"My turn," He said. Berwald was confused as he sees Tino gently trace his fingers down to Berwald's region and started to brush it. Berwald moans out as Tino leans down to his ears._

 _"I know how to please you better," Tino whisper. Berwald tried not to moan out so much as he felt Tino moving down to Berwald's cock. Taking it inside of Tino's mouth, Berwald was moaning out for his wife. The smaller male was sucking Berwald's cock as he felt Berwald's hands going down to Tino's head. Berwald was feeling he was going to cum as he warns Tino. Tino was splash by the white liquid that hit in his mouth as swallow some of it._

 _"Tasty," Tino said as he wiped his mouth away. Berwald was already out of breath as Tino climb over and pulled the blankets over them. That night, the two were sleeping in peace and dreamed about fighting together. In the morning, Berwald, Matthias, and Lukas made a sacrifice to the Gods with three kinds of deer's. They party once more and Tino was starting to feel a little dizzy. But he did not say anything about it._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _Tino was over on the ship again as he vomits again. After they made a sacrifice, Tino started to have a strange feeling that he might be sick. He has been vomiting all morning and a little at night. He doesn't understand why is that. Berwald was watching his wife daily as he thought of something. He would need to speak to the Sear about this. The Sear was looking over on the ship as he sees Berwald's presents._

 _"I knew you would come with questions on a day like this," He said. Berwald grunt as he looks over at his people. Working together and talking about what they might find. But his eyes were mostly on Tino._

 _"... Is something wrong with Tino?" Berwald asked quietly to the Sear. The Sear inhales as he sees Berwald's future._

 _"Yes," The Sear spoke._

 _"... Is it something major?" Berwald asked a little softer._

 _"No,"_

 _"... Will I be having sons that I've been asking for many years since I became Earl?" Berwald asked in a whisper. The Sear smirked as he slightly looked over at Berwald._

 _"When you reach the new shores of a new land, your wife will be growing out of his clothes. And the land will split into two when they come. But they will be raised by an English man and a French man when they discover the new land."_

 _Tino took a drink of water as he saw Berwald and the Sear talking to each other. He started to wonder what is it. But that's when he saw the Sear place his hand outwards to Berwald and his husband licked it. The price of knowing your future. Tino started to feel his stomach churning as he leans over and vomited once more. 'Please,' He thought to himself, 'Don't let me be seen weak to my people and family.'_

 _They sail for many days as Matthias called out for land. Berwald seems to smile as he saw land up ahead and went to find Tino. Tino past out a while ago when they were rowing, but he was exhausted._

 _"Tino," Berwald gentle brush his lover's hair back, "We found it," Tino woke up as he sees Berwald face. A warm smile was over the stoic Earl as Tino touch his face and smile._

 _"I know," He said hoarsely. Berwald frown as Tino started to cough. Helping Tino, the Finnish male was becoming a little sick as they sail to the land. Lukas jumped off from the ship and Matthias smiled as he set his son down on the ground. Emil was running to the forest as Lukas called for him to stay close. Matthias laugh as he sees Emil has his father's curiosity. Lukas can hear that and turn around._

 _"You think it's funning?" He asked. Matthias stops as he wrapped his arms around his love._

 _"He has his father curiosity, let him use it," Matthias told Lukas. Lukas glared coldly at him and try to get out of Matthias strong grip. But gave in as he sees Matthias puppy eyes. Emil ran over as he said that he found a place they can rest. Lukas is already surprised when his son showed him the way. Matthias lagged behind as he helps his and Lukas people to where they are leading to. He saw Tino vomiting once more and walk over to him. Knowing Berwald would be a little protective of him if he's around._

 _"Tino," Matthias said, "What's wrong?" Tino wipes his mouth as he looks over at Matthias._

 _"It's nothing." He said and walked away. Matthias would grab him and demanded Tino to answer him, but that would cause Berwald to beat the living out of him. He let it slide and went to help his people again. Berwald saw that the whole thing as he helped one of his men. Knowing that Matthias is quite a cat of curiosity. They found the place and made camp. Berwald said that he will be looking around the land with Matthias and Lukas. But Lukas said that he will stay behind with Tino and his son. The duo went as Tino stayed behind with the others. Knowing that Lukas wants to look over at Tino._

 _Inside of one of the huts, Lukas had striped Tino to his bare chest and light pants he wore. The Earl trace his fingers around Tino to see if something was different about him. Then he found a little bump around his middle. He pokes it and Tino shivers a bit._

 _"When was the last time you slept with Berwald," He asked._

 _"Before we made a sacrifice to the Gods," Tino said. Lukas smiled as he traces his finger around the small bump._

 _"It would seem that you and Berwald will get what you both want," Tino move his hand to his stomach and rubbed it gently. With... child..._

 _Berwald and Matthias came back and they found some food for the people. They made a fire going and party for finding a new land that they can farm and expanded their lives. Tino wasn't drinking as he would normally do, but he was excited to tell him and the same time not. Berwald would change his mind when they try to have children. And he could be glad at the same time. Berwald walks over to Tino and warped his arms around his lover and kissed his hair._

 _"You're different today," Berwald said in a slur. Tino laughs as he got on top of Berwald and kissed his lips. Berwald is confused about this until Tino whispers something into his ears. Berwald froze as he looks at Tino which he kissed Tino passionately. But the Sears words had ring into Berwald's mind. The land will split into two when his child comes. He will do anything to protect his child and wife from anyone who tries to take away his life._

 _Over the past months, Tino had started to grow out of his clothes with his stomach and he would try to help out Berwald and the people with anything. But Berwald forbade him to help due to his condition. Emil was being more closer to Lukas when his mother is around with Tino. Knowing Tino is sweet and all, but his stomach makes him a little bit of scared about it. And the question had come in which Tino explain it gently for the little boy. Lukas pulls Emil's hair back as he said it normal for them to have children. Berwald has been by Tino side all the time when he finds a chance to be there for him. When the people found out Tino is with child, they prepared a sacrifice for the upcoming child. Soon, it was time for Tino to give birth._

 _It all started when one of Berwald's people had grown jealous of Berwald's fame and power. He wanted to take over the Earl and kill the rest of his family. A little was with him, but one of Matthias troops overheard them and told Matthias. The Danish Earl gave the warning to his cousin and Berwald felt frearuos. He called for one of his best warriors to guard Tino when he take's care of his rival. The man who's jealous of Berwald had started his attack. Berwald and Matthias went agents him and fought valiantly. They fought as blood spilled from the man's small party and keep the man alive. Tino was fine as he was being protected by the guard. But he felt the contractions were coming. At night, Lukas was given to Blood Eagle the man and wore all white. The man was chain to the post and Lukas trace his fingers on the blades. He saw his shadow coming from the large fire that they built._

 _"We are here because one of our brothers had decided to grow hate for one of our Earls. If he screams or makes any noise during this ritual, he will not go to Valhalla to eat and fight with the Gods," Lukas spoke. The crowd was silent as they watch Lukas pick up one of the knifes and slowly carves at the man's back. Tino shiver as he moves his hands to his very swollen belly and felt a little more pain than before. Berwald took notices as Tino just told him that he's fine. Berwald didn't leave off Tino as Lukas place the knife over the side and picked up a small axe. He took a swing to the man's back and Tino groan in pain._

 _"Tino!" Berwald said as he took hold of Tino when he almost dropped._

 _"B-Ber," Tino groan in pain, "I-It's t-time," Lukas could sense that as he glare over at Matthias to help them. Matthias nod as he went over to the duo and the people were wondering what's going on._

 _"Everyone," Lukas said, "Do not worry too much about our leader. Let him worry about that." Everyone looked over at the man who is still breathing heavily and Lukas went back to finish his job._

 _Tino was somewhat carried to his hut and groan in pain. He held onto Berwald's hands as he changes into a simple light blue dress and felt the rings of fire coming. The midwives were helping the poor man as much as they can. One of them whisper sweet words into Tino's ears, the other held his hands as she squeezes them for increment, and the last one was at the end of Tino's. Berwald was watching his wife giving birth and started to hear the midwives praying while Tino screams and shout in Finnish._

 _Lukas was done with the axe and place it on the table. He reaches over to grab the man ribcage and pulled them out. Making an eagle wing shape over his shoulders. His once white outfit was now covered in red stane. The man shivers as he started to see Odin crows flying pass them. Slowly, Lukas reaches inside and pulled out his lungs to place them on his shoulders._

 _"AAAAHHHHH!" Tino yelled as he felt the baby's shoulder is coming out. Berwald wants to run over him but he's held back by Matthias as he glare at him. Matthias glares back saying that he needs to say back. Berwald huff as he looks back at his wife. So much in pain. Finally, a baby was cried out. Tino stop as he panted to see his first child... his first son. The midwife smiled as she cleans up the baby and brought him to his father. Berwald smiled as he looks down at his son. He had brown hair with a cowlick, and he cried very loudly which Berwald stroke his son's hair. Tino smiled as he felt another contraction coming through his body. The midwives and Berwald look over at Tino. The male was having twins along!_

 _Lukas places the lungs over the man's shoulders and he died like that. Everyone didn't say a word as Lukas walk off the set and went to his cousin's hut. The cry of a newborn and a death scream came by, and Matthias walked out._

 _"What's going on?" Lukas asked._

 _"Tino is having twins," Matthias reply. Lukas was shocked to hear that as another scream was heard from the inside. Lukas was about to go in but he remembers that he was in his stain white clothes and told Matthias that he'll be back when he's clearer. Matthias nod and went back inside to see Tino was in so much in pain. The midwife who was whispering in his ears told him to imagine that one side of the field was his home and family as the other was Hell and darkness. She told him if he wants his child to be born safely, he has to push it with ease. Tino breathe in as he took his strongest push and heard another cry. He exhales and saw that he gave birth to another son. The baby cried softly as the midwife had given the other to Tino. Tino held onto his baby boy as Berwald walk over with the other one._

 _"I'm proud of you, m'wife," Berwald told him. Tino smiled as he looks at his other son._

 _"What are their names going to be?" Matthias asked. The two looked at the first one and the other one. The second twin had a curl and a lighter blond hair._

 _"Alfred and Matthew," Tino spoke softly. They both open their eyes as Berwald smiled down at them. Alfred had his fathers eyes and Matthew had his mothers._

 _-Time Skip-_

Tino woke up as he sees the meeting was done. Everyone was to be sent back home. Tino sigh as he rubs his forehead as he thought about the dream he had.

"Tino," Said a voice. Tino look up as he saw Berwald place a hand on his shoulders, "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"It was a dream..." Tino said sadly. Berwald seems to take note as he said they should get back to the hotel. They walk to the door as they see Matthias joking around with Alfred. Alfred was saying something funny and Matthias was laughing so hard that he could just past out or have a nosebleed. Alfred turn his head as he sees Tino and Berwald leaving, though he has some questions for them. Tino was looking down as he bumps into Matthew on accent.

"Oh, so sorry about that, Matthew," Tino said.

"It's okay," Mattew replied back, "I mean you did seem to fall asleep when Alfred started to pull up his speech again," The two laughed as Berwald seem to remember that Tino and Matthew would talk to each whenever there was a problem.

"Oh, hey dudes," Alfred said as he walks over, "Can Matthew and I talk to ya both? We kinda have some questions for you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Matthew said to himself.

Tino smiled, "Sure what seems to be the matter?" The twins were silent as Matthew hugged his bear. The both look at each other on who should say it but they asked if they can walk with them and talk at the same time. The duo agrees and they walked and talked at the same time.

"So Alfred and I have been getting into a little bit of our blood history and we kinda assume that both Arthur and Francis were our parents... ish," The way that Matthew said made a pain in Berwald's heart. Since he heard the prophets and Tino told him what happen, Berwald's heart has broken into thousands of pieces and they cried together all night.

"Oh, so what about it?" Tino asked, trying not to cry.

"Well," Alfred pulled out a DNA test paper and gave it to Tino and Berwald, "We asked Emil if he could do our DNA traces and... well this happen." Tino looks down as their DNA matches theirs. So Tino looks at him with a hint of confusion.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"Why did you left us?" Matthew asked. This was something neither Tino or Berwald want to answer if they found out. Berwald broke the silents as Tino was having tears to swell up in his eyes.

"Our people looked after you when we both heard things were going down at home. I try to keep your mother with you but knowing him, he's a little stubborn on that. And war happens to between me and your uncle, Matthias. We try to come home and when your mother did..."

"I saw Arthur and Francis with you, Alfred, and Arthur took control of you. Same with Matthew," Tino finished and started to cry. Matthew hugged his mother as they both cry. Alfred tried not to cry but he ends up crying and hugged his father. Berwald cried softly as he hugged his family as he feels this reunion. Emil smiled as he saw this family thing.

"Emil," He heard Matthias calling, "What's taking you so long?"

"Just gave them a little present," Emil reply, "And we should go before mor get's mad at us again."

"And yet your mor makes you call him big brother," Emil glares at Matthias as the Danish male chuckled. Emil rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Don't bring that up again, far,"


	8. The Nordic Crack Ships

Crack Ships: Nordic's Crack Ships

Request by: Me

 **Warning: Nordic Characters are going to be OOC (Out Of Characters)**

* * *

We might all have a weird family history. One of them would be the one who can show his pride, another shows his matureness, and another shows his toughness and sweetness... THIS IS NOT ONE OF THOSE MOMENTS! Matthias was opening the fridge and saw it was a mess. This was the third time this week.

"What the fuck?" Matthias asked himself as he looks the inside. Tino was walking downstairs as he sees Matthias glaring at the fridge.

"What's wrong?" Tino asked.

"The fridge is a mess," Matthias reply, "Did you sleepwalk and murder the fridge again?" Tino groans as he looks at Matthias.

"If I murder the fridge, it would have shotgun shells," Tino growled. Matthias just remembers that Tino hasn't had his coffee yet so he kept his mouth quiet. Then there were giggles coming through the hallways as both Tino and Matthias look and saw Lukas with... a sunshine blonde haired girl. Lukas was giggling which was starting to make both Matthias and Tino worry.

"Morning," Matthias started as Lukas stop giggling and looked over at the Dane.

"Morning!" Lukas said with a high pitch voice. Tino pulled out his coffee mug and look over at the girl. Which she just smiled and had golden eyes. That is something not everyone sees daily.

"Who's this?" Tino asked as Lukas wrapped his arms around the female.

"This is Smør," Lukas smiled. Matthias dropped his coffee mug and look at his Norwegian friend.

"WHO BROKE THE CUP!?" Yelled a very pissed off... female? Wait, another female? The female storm into the room and had a strong glare at Matthias. The duo was frozen as they see she had their friend/brother glare.

"... He did!" Mattias pointed at the Fin.

"What?!" Tino yelped as the Swedish male walks in and saw the female pissed off.

"Ikea," Berwald went to her side and held her in his arms, "Did Dane tried to touch you?" Berwald asked the said female. Wait... Why would her name be named after the store?

"No, but he broke the cup you just bought last week," Berwald looks down at the floor to see his Swedish flag mug is now shared. And I think you know what happened next. Right? Okay if not, I'll tell you: Berwald jumped right at Matthias and started to beat the living shit out of him!

Emil walks downstairs with a disappointed look on his face.

"Lukas," Emil started, "Ísskápur left me cold..." Right, when he saw everyone in the kitchen, Tino was still confused and Matthias was already having a bloody nose from Berwald. Lukas turned around as he sees his brother looking lonely.

"She'll be back in an hour or less," Smør replied as she hugs onto Lukas.

"Okay, who's Ísskápur?" Tino asked as Matthias was done for.

"A better question is this... Did you three bought stripers last night and named them after object?" Matthias asked as he held his nose upright. The trio glares at Matthias and the two girls were confused.

"YOU PERVERT!" Yelled out the trio and went to kill the Dane. Tino was just standing there with a cup of coffee and looks at the two girls. Looking at Ikea... she was wearing a bright yellow shirt and deep blue sweatpants. But something under those large cloths seems to be something kinky. Smør wore Lukas purple sailor dress shirt and wore no pants... but Tino tried not to see the purple and black lingers under there.

"So..." Tino started to ask them, "What's going on?" The door open as every face over to the living room and saw a girl with Emil's white dress shirt on and white dress pants. Her hair was even white. And with her, she carried three bags and look at Emil.

"Emil," The girl started to ask shyly, "Where should I put these?" Emil walks over and took the bags from her.

"I'll take care of them, you and the others should wash up after... ya know," Emil blushed as he remembers the event happened. The girl nod and Ikea and Smør went upstairs with the girl. Emil went to the fridge and place the food inside.

"Can someone explain what's going on here?" Tino asked.

"Right," Lukas said as he finished with Matthias by doing a double axe handle on the poor dude, "The three of us were getting tired of waiting for a woman in our life to become one with us. So I pulled out some magic and we fell in love right away," Lukas said the last part in a flirty way. More like daydreaming... Someone help these guys.

"And how long will the spell last?" Matthias asked as he felt so much in pain.

"Oringaly for a week but now for three days," Lukas said as he rubs his neck.

"And how long did you guy try to keep this secret?" Tino asked.

"About four days," Berwald replied.

"And how did you manage to bring the entire store in the circle?" Matthias asked as he went over to the icebox to grab the ice pack.

"Used the Ikea magazine article," Berwald replied again.

"And I bought a mini fridge so I could carry it easily..." Emil replied also. Matthias and Tino just look at the three. Trying their best-

"You need help," The duo both said... Again, they tried their best not to tell them that Berwald, Lukas, and Emil that they are insane... But what can you do?


	9. AmeIce: Baby on Board

AmeIce: Baby on Board

Request by: Anon

* * *

 **:~Month 1~:**

Emil was vomiting in the toilet bowl and felt sick to his stomach.

"Why do I need to be like this?" Emil asked himself. Pulling himself up, Emil flushes the toilet and went to open the door to his room. Before Emil could walk out, the Icelander jumped as he sees his boyfriend by the door.

"You okay?" Alfred, the American bastard, asked in a concerned voice. Emil lightly slaps the American and glared at him.

"You don't sneak up on people like that! Especially at night!" Emil told Alfred. Alfred pulled Emil into his arms and kissed his lovers neck.

"I'm sorry, babe," Alfred said, "It's just you been sick for a week already and I'm trying to be your hero for you," Emil sighs as he looks up at his boyfriend. The puppy face and the puppy eyes are making Emil go soft. Curse those adorable eyes! How can Emil stay mad at his loveable-burger boy-idiot?!

"It's alright, just knock on the door next time you're by the bathroom, 'kay?" Emil asked.

"Ya got it!" Alfred said as he kissed Emil's soft lips. When he parted, he leans down to Emil's ear, "Now, how about some romance?" The American purred.

"With pelasure~,"

 **:~Month 2~:**

Emil was at the store to get some food and some other things. As the Icelander makes his way to the pharmaceutical supplies, Emil looked for the stock up shelves with the pregnancy tests. This is was making Emil crazy. He's a guy, how can guys have a baby? Sighing, Emil grabbed the box and glared at it.

"This is stupid," Emil said to himself.

*~Time Skip~*

Emil was in the bathroom as he waits for the test to beep. The entire time, Emil was glaring at it as if it was his enemy. As if it was Lukas trying to get Emil to say Big Brother. And then, the results are in. Emil's eyes were popping out as he sees the little blue plus sign. He's pregnant with Alfred's baby. How is he going to tell him?! Emil got up and paced in the bathroom.

"T-this isn't ri-right," Emil said out loud to no one, "I can't be pregnant! I'm a guy and... oh god! How would he react to this? I know Alfred is annoying sometimes, b-but- oh god I'm carrying his spawn!" Emil dropped down to the floor and curled up. Emil rock himself to stay calm and tried to figure out how to tell Alfred this. And speaking of the American, the door opens up and Emil was jumped by it.

"Emil, I'm home," Alfred yelled. Emil sigh as he thinks that he should tell him right away. Emil meet up with Alfred by the steps and the Icelander was scared to tell him already. Alfred walks over to Emil and kissed the smaller male forehead. Smiling as well.

"You look cute like that," Alfred commented. Emil blushed as he looks away from him.

"I- I- I'm not cute!" Emil spoke bluntly. But the American just snake his arms around Emil and lean his head on Emil's shoulders.

"Yes you are," America said. Emil places Alfred hands around his waist and felt nervous to tell him this.

"A-Al," Emil started.

"Yes, my sweet Puffin?" America asked.

"H-how... How do you feel about kids?" Emil asked.

"What, you should know that I fricken love kids! They all look so cute and I would love to have one of my own one days. Maybe a little girl with your hair color and my baby blue eyes. Why? Is something wrong?" Alfred said. Emil sigh in relief as he rubs Alfred hands to his abdomen.

"Well... I just found out that today... that we are... Baby," And that is all that the Icelander had said to Alfred. Alfred spun Emil around and they both locked eyes.

"You're pregnant?!" Alfred asked in full of happiness.

"Y-Yeah," Emil replied. Alfred kneels down to Emil's abdomen and places his ear on it. Emil explains that they would make an appointment for tomorrow to see how far along they are and the baby won't be kicking until five or six months along. All Alfred could think of how much he's going to spoil his baby boy or girl with anything they want. Emil just laughed as he looks down at Alfred. This might be a smooth ride throughout Emil's pregnancy...

 **:~Month 3~:**

Emil was back to the toilet bowl again as Alfred rubs his lovers back.

"I hate this so~ much~!" Emil groaned.

"Don't worry," Alfred said, "You're only three months along. In the next few months, you'll be sickness free~!" Emil groaned as he leans his head on his arm.

"Just kill me~," Emil groaned. Alfred flushes the toilet and brought his lover to their bed. Emil was already sound asleep when Alfred got him covered. Poor guy has to deal with the morning sickness and the pain... That is something Alfred is probably not looking forward to. Other than gets to feel his baby moving. Right when Alfred got under, Emil groan something to Alfred.

"What babe?" Alfred asked.

"Can you ask Arthur to bring a basket of scones. Baby's hungry," Emil mumbled. And cue the American fainting... Alfred was wrong when he thought that his lover's pregnancy would be an easy ride. But nope, had to turn for cravings on Arthur's cooking. Oh dear.

 **:~Month 4~:**

Emil whines as he tried to get his pants on. The baby was growing to fast then what Emil had expected. He's for sure going to complain about everything about his pregnancy.

"Emil," Alfred knocks on the door. Right when Alfred opened the door, Emil hugs the poor American so hard that Alfred couldn't breathe well.

"It's growing to fast!" Emil whines, "None of my clothes fit me because of my fat belly!" Emil then started to cry. Alfred pats on Emil's shoulders and looks down at him.

"It's okay," Alfred said, "That means the baby is healthy and you're not fat. You're beautiful and cute with a baby tummy," Emil looks up at Alfred with those CUTE EYES~!

"I am?" Emil asked in a childish voice.

"Yes, my little sweet Puffin," Alfred said, "Now you can wear my pants when we visit both the doctors and your brothers," Emil nods agents Alfred's waist and went to put on Alfred's pants.

*~Time Skip~*

"W-what?!" Both Alfred and Emil asked at the same time.

"You're having triplets, congratulations," The doctor replied. The duo was shocked to hear this as they get to see the screen. Three little babies are inside of Emil as they see them. Emil's heart was racing out of fear, surprised, and happiness. The Icelander squeezes Alfred hands as they look at the screen. So cute. Alfred helped Emil inside of the car and they drove to Emil's brother's place. Which they did not know about Emil is dating Alfred and having his kid. Nor did Alfred knew that Emil is related to Matthias.

*~Short Time Skip~*

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Matthias yelled at Alfred. Ready to kill the dude as Emil was sitting back with Lukas, Berwald, and Tino.

"So..." Tino started to break the ice, "You're pregnant with Alfred's baby?"

"Um... Babies are the correct terms for this, Tino," Emil replied back.

"Babies?" The trio asked.

"We're having triplets," Emil explained. Lukas held his little brother's hand and looked at him.

"Why must you hid things from me, dear brother?" Lukas asked.

"Because I'm scared that you might do something about ruining my life," Emil replied back coldly.

"Well, I'm happy if you're happy. But when it comes to Dane..." Lukas just watch Matthias chasing Alfred with his battle axe, "Well, that's a different story,"

"Tell me about it," Emil replied.

"YOU DO NOT GO TO MY FAMILY TREE AND FUCK WITH THE YOUNGEST!"

"DUDE, CALM DOWN!"

Emil sigh as he watches the duo running. Only five more months of this.

 **:~Month 5~:**

Emil as sitting on the couch, eating a burger, as Alfred had his head by Emil's large stomach. Trying to feel the kids moving inside as the doctor told them that the babies should move somewhere around fifth and sixth months. Emil just watched Alfred being frozen as the American holds the large stomach.

"They'll move soon," Emil spoke as he crumbles up the wrapper and grabbed the coke to wash it down.

"I know..." Alfred spoke as he moves his hands over to a new spot to feel. Emil just watches move of this and grab the fries.

"You know," Emil started as he took a bite of the fry, "The babies can hear what's going on if ya talk to them," Alfred started to draw patterns as he then kissed the large stomach.

"It would be awesome to see you guys soon. Because when your lovely mom brings you all to the world, we'll love you all to death. No favorites on which one, but we'll love you all. You guys are everything to me now," Alfred spoke quietly. Emil smiled as he moved his hand's on top of Alfreds. Right when Emil touch Alfred's, Alfred's head perks up as they felt something. Emil's heart was racing as Alfred move his hands to feel the babies. They felt them kicking and Emil started to have tears. Alfred leans up to Emil's lips and kissed him hotly. When they broke, Alfred took Emil cheek in his hand.

"I love you, Emil," Alfred said.

"Ég elska þig líka, Alfred," Emil replied. Alfred told Emil that he didn't understand what Emil said, but he does. He knows that Emil said that he loves him back.

"Now," Alfred said as he looks up at Emil, "Can I have a fry?"

"Get your own MacDonald fries," Emil giggled.

"I tried at least," Alfred said to the babies, which Emil giggled again.

 **:~Month 6~:**

"Okay so we need to finish this room by three days," Alfred said as he looks through the mapping of the baby room, "We'll start with the paint, which Lukas, Tino, and Matthias will do. Berwald, and I will go shopping for the cribs and such for the babies. And Emil will sit back while we do the work. After that, we will all start to paint the second coat, which I would like if Emil stays outside or away from the painting fumes. When that dries up, we'll move the baby stuff in here,"

"Why can't I help?" Emil asked as he sat on the couch, which his feet were killing him with such a weight.

"It's bad for the babies if you inhale it," Tino explains.

"But I still don't see why I shouldn't be able to help," Emil pout as he crosses his arms over his sixth-month belly.

"Because you should be bedrest," Alfred explains with a caring voice and kissed Emil's hair.

"Fine, but if you get my cookies," Emil told Alfred.

"That I can't do," Alfred said as Emil was furious. Not happy that he can't have any cookies.

Alfred, Berwald, and Tino went to Berwald workplace, Ikea, and bought everything for 50% off. And luckily it was sales week as well. Matthias, Lukas, and Tino went upstairs to paint the room with a soft tone of blue and red that Tino had picked out. As for Emil, preggo dude was sleeping on the couch as the group started to get to work. It hasn't even been three minutes.

*~Time Skip~*

The baby room was finished by the due date that they marked. Emil was blindfolded as he walked into the room.

"You ready?" Alfred asked his lover.

"Ja," Emil said as he smiled. Alfred slowly removed the fold and Emil as amazed by the room. The walls were tone blue with a tone red color patterns on the walls. The crib was large enough for the three babies to lay in with a white color. While the padding was soft and the quilt had little puffins on there. Emil's heart melts as he continues to look around the room more. Which all the standing was making Emil feet sore. Alfred guides Emil to the rocking chair and sat him down there. Emil smiled as he looks over at his brothers.

"Thank you, guys," Emil said, "This means so much to me and the babies,"

"Well, at least have us with you when you give birth," Matthias said. Emil laughed as he started to cry. Matthias started to panic that he did something wrong as Alfred explains that Emil is just happy. But Emil also said that he was upset as well and panicked. Saying nonsense stuff and Alfred comforts him with his best and tells Emil that he'll be a wonderful mother.

 **:~Month 7~:**

Emil groan in his sleep as he had to get himself comfortable to sleep. Alfred heard this over as he got up to see Emil moving all over the bed.

"Emil," Alfred spoke. Emil opened his eyes and look up at Alfred.

"They refuse to sleep," Emil complain. Alfred smiled and motion Emil to sit up. Emil did what Alfred asked him to do and the American rubs the Icelanders belly.

"Let your mom sleep, guys. When morning comes, I'll make sure you have pancakes. But you have to let your mama sleep first," The triplets let down and Emil no longer felt uncomfortable. Alfred leans up to kiss Emil and they both went under the covers.

"Thank you, Alfred," Emil said quietly.

"You're welcome, mama," Alfred to his lover and kissed his forehead.

"And you better make those pancakes when you get up," Emil spoke bluntly in his sleep.

"Anything for you, little Puffin," Alfred said as he cuddles next to Emil.

 **:~Month 8~:**

Emil was sitting in bed as he taps his belly lightly. Yes, he's bed rest, due to Alfred order, and the babies were active a little bit in the afternoon.

"I love you all but it would be great if you could come out now," Emil said as he felt a kick or a punch through his stomach. Kinda hard.

"Be nice," Emil spoke to the unborns. Alfred was peaking through the door as he sees how Emil is being lately. It makes him smile to see his boyfriend is somewhat sleepy and somewhat motherly. Slowly opening the door, Alfred had a bowl of fruits in there. Emil looked up as Alfred crawled over to Emil and gave him the bowl. Emil took a bite of the fruits as Alfred pulled Emil into his arms. Emil nuzzle agents Alfred as they babies kicking.

"They must be hungry," Alfred spoke.

"Hmm hum," Emil hummed as he plops a honeydew in his mouth. Alfred hugs his little Icelander and kissed his neck. Emil melts into Alfred's lips as the American moved his hands to Emil's back. Emil started to feel Alfred's hands pressing agents his back to massage it. Emil started to moan as he slowly chews his snack and felt every inch of Alfred's hands. The more Emil moans out, the more Alfred wants to take him right now. The way Emil is moaning is starting to get Alfred crazy. Slowly, Emil places the now empty bowl on the nightstand and continue to moan out. Alfred had it. The American gentle flip Emil to be on the bottom as Alfred move his hands down to Emil's pants. Emil started to remove Alfred's shit and the duo was going to have... some lemons. Tasty lemons.

Alfred removed Emil's shirt and his pants as Emil was kissing every chance he could get with Alfred. Alfred and Emil were now nude. The American started to wet his hands and slowly place a finger inside of Emil. Emil yelped as he felt Alfred fingers going inside of him, but it was replaced with a slow pump in and out. Emil started to moan lightly as Alfred slowly to place the second finger in. This time, Emil moan out a little louder as Alfred started to do the scissors. Just to prepare Emil as he always does before shoving his Florida inside of Emil's Volcano (Okay, yes, I make dick jokes. I started to make a jock with my friend and from there on we came up a lot of dick jokes. Such as "The Eiffel Tower got inside of the Big Ben last night" *FrUk*, "You want the Denmark?" *Because Denmark is smaller than Iceland*, and one of my favorite... "Got them five meters of Prussia?" *One of the many quotes of the Awesome Prussia*. Okay! Moving on!).

"Al-Alfred!" Emil moans out. Alfred pulled out his fingers and placed his Florida inside of Emil. Emil moans in pleasure as Alfred slowly pump in and out.

"F-fa-faster!" Emil moan.

"B-but what about t-the kids?" Alfred asked.

"They'll be f-fine! Besides, it's supposed to h-help out with labor. Now faster!" Emil told Alfred. Alfred was risking it as he moved in and out of Emil, but being careful with his love and the babies as well. After a few hours of pleasure, Alfred laid next to Emil as they cuddle.

"... Wow," Emil painted.

"Yeah... wow," Alfred replied. Emil leans over to kiss Alfred and moved their hands over to the enlarged stomach.

"Thank you," Emil spoke as he finally caught his breath again.

"For what?" Alfred asked.

"... For me being in your life," Emil replied back, "And also, I'm glad that I'm having your children. I can't wait to see them,"

Alfred lean down to Emil's lips and kissed them. When they broke the kiss, Alfred smiled warmly, "Well the little buns are almost out of the oven," The duo laughed as the babies kicked when they heard their parents laughing.

 **:~Month 9/Labor~:**

"I TAKE IT BACK!" Emil yelled out of pain as he threw the hospital pillow at Alfred. Alfred was smacked hard by the pillow and he almost fell down.

"Emil, calm down," Alfred tried to talk to Emil, but the Icelander grabbed Alfred by the throat and squeezed it.

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE THAT PINEAPPLE AND LET YOU TAKE MY FUCKEN VERGIN~ AAAHHH!" Emil dropped to the floor and grabbed his stomach. Alfred could breathe again and went down to help his lover. After reading off from the internet, Emil asked if Alfred could go and get a pineapple. Explain it could help with the labor or something like that. When Alfred came back home and cut a few for the two- er five, Emil started to have contractions every minute. And then Alfred drove Emil to the hospital and waited for the babies to come out. Emil is all dressed up in his white gown as Alfred was wearing his under armor shirt, with a Batman logo and the American flag, and some jeans.

"Breath, babe," Alfred told Emil. Emil started to growl in pain as Alfred help Emil up. They walk to the bed as Alfred rubbed Emil's back.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Emil said as he looks up at Alfred.

"It's alright," Alfred said to his lover, "I deserve to get choked. I feel like I'm not doing anything for you when I should," Alfred said the last part quietly.

"You are," Emil replied as he took hold of Alfred's hands, "You're with me every second and making sure I'm alright... ow!" Emil grip on his stomach as Alfred rub his back and took hold of Emil's hands. The Icelander wanted to push so bad so the babies could come out, like right now! After a few minutes of sitting, Emil got up to walk around with Alfred. They held hands as they walked around, but the pain was getting to Emil. Soon, Emil felt something popped out of him as Alfred lead Emil back to the bed.

"I'll get the doctor," Alfred said.

"H-hurry!" Emil cried out as he held onto the rail of the bed. Alfred went out of the room to get the doctor as Emil was painting. It was happening, his little ones are about to come to the world. Emil smiled warmly until that smile was ruin by the contractions.

"O-o-oh~!" Emil groaned out, "I'm never getting pregnant again!"

The doctor came in and had Emil and Alfred at the bedside.

"Since you're having triplets," The doctor explains, "We recommend that you should have a c-section,"

"What's a c-section?" Alfred asked.

"It's where we cut the flesh of the abdomen and pull out the babies that way. It has less of a risk that your children will survive through that," The doctor explains. Alfred didn't want anything hurt Emil. But the chapter is coming to a close as Alfred wants his boyfriend and their children to come out safe. With that, Alfred nod and asked if he could be by Emil during the operations. The doctor nod and had a team to bring Emil to the room. Emil started to panic as he was then placed on a gurney. Yelling for Alfred as the American male felt helpless as he watches them take away his lover.

"Follow me this way, Mister Jones," The doctor said.

After getting washed up and dressed in the green suits, Alfred tired his best not to run after to Emil as he sees Emil being taking into the room. Going inside, Alfred took hold of Emil's hands and rub them. The doctor said that she'll begin by placing a drug to numb out the pain and then work their way to bring the children out. She also explains the sheet in front of them would block the view of blood and such. Emil felt the needle going through his skin and held onto Alfred's hands.

It only took about forty minutes as the babies came to the world. Emil cried as he held his daughter in his arms and looks down at her. She was the first one to come out and she just looks like the both of them. White hair and baby blue eyes. They called her Stella Jones-Steilsson. Their son looked almost like Emil at first glance. He had the white hair and the purple eyes, but he was a fusser. Which explains who's been using Emil as a punching bag. They named him Kia Jones-Steilsson. And their other son looked like Alfred by the cowlick he had. Blond haired and baby blue eyes, and he's a calm baby. So they named him Keath Jones-Steilsson. Emil loved his children like mad. Alfred was the same but he looked over at Emil with a smile.

"You did great," Alfred to Emil quietly, but loud enough for Emil to hear.

"They're so small..." Emil spoke as he looks down at his baby girl. She was just to perfect for Emil to ask for. Emil yawned as Alfred snake his other arm to get Stella out of the sleepy male. Emil was about to refuse because Alfred was holding both Keath and Kia in his arms, but Alfred reminded Emil that he could easily lift up a water buffaloe and a 1970's car. Emil trusted him as Alfred look down at the trio in his arms. His life was perfect.


	10. Meet the Cast Members: 1

Interviewing the Nordics/ Outtakes

Request by: No one

Key: Normal= Text

 **Normal Bold= Takes on set**

 _ **Italic Bold=**_ _ **Moments in set**_

Moments have been used: _Just One Small Secret, We Can Do This, Danish Lemons, Who Knocked Up Ice?!, White Rose, Lost Children But Found, The Nordic Crack Ships, and Baby On Board._

Takes have been used: _The Nordic Crack Ships, Who Knocked Up Ice?!, Lost Children But Found, Baby On Board, Just One Small Secret, We Can Do This,_

* * *

Denmark **:** *Looking through the script* ... Oh wait, do we start?

Sweden: *Laughing loudly*

*Montage screen time~! for ten seconds*

Denmark: Welcome everyone! I'm Denmark, or also known in the _Hetalia Nordic 5: The Movie_ as Matthias.

Iceland: Or "Idiot Dane" as Norge calls him

Norway: *Smirking*

Denmark: Mostly offset. And I'll be hosting this... whatever you call it

Finland: I'm Finland, and I play as Tino. The "Mother" in the movie

Iceland: To be fair, you're really sweet

Finland: Awe~!

Norway: I'm Norway, or on the set, I'm known as Lukas. Who has a thing with butter for some random reason? *Others laughing* I don't know why?!

* _ **This is Smør," Lukas smiled. Matthias dropped his coffee mug and look at his Norwegian friend.** \- Nordic Crack Ships_*

Sweden: I'm Sweden and I play as Berwald. Who is very shy and sweet from the inside, but~-

Norway: Has the imitating looks

Sweden: Hmm

Iceland: I'm Iceland, and I play as Emil

Denmark: Which *looking through the script* is very much of a **** of the family

Iceland: ... Yeah, I guess he is the **** of the family * laughter from Den and Sve*

-Topic: Favorite Chapter-

Iceland: My favorite chapter is perhaps the _Nordic Crack Ships_ because it's something that we don't see so much from anyone's personal view. Mainly Sweden's character

Sweden: For me would... *thinking* either of _Who Knocked Up Ice?!_ or maybe the _Danish Lemon_

Denmark: Do you have some kinks with sex or something like that? *Chuckles lightly*

Norway: _Who Knocked Up Ice_ _?!_ didn't have any sex scenes

Denmark: Oh...

Sweden: But for your question, Denmark, no. I don't have any "kinks" for sex. But I do like like how Ice reacted when he heard what was about to happen next

Iceland: *Blush like Spain's tomatoes* You never going to let it go, are you?

Norway: We like to pick on Ice here and there on that scene. It's cute

Iceland: S-shut up!

Denmark: For me, I liked the _White Rose._ Because it's like one of the rare ships that Iceland probably has and it just had those pretty sunsets

Iceland: I fully recommend you go to the Pacific Ocean. That was fun and when you go scuba diving, it's a whole new world

Finland: I kinda liked the _Just One Small Secret_. Just because as much I support Su-san's and my character, but it's nice to see other ships with Sweden than just me

Iceland: *Hands in his face and blush*

Sweden: But, it was also cute as well

Norway: Don't make me choose a favorite (He likes the _Danish Lemons_ O.o)

-Next Topic: The Hardest Part Of Set-

Finland: The hardest part for most of us is... probably not to laugh

* **Denmark:** **The fridge is a mess. Did you sleepwalk and murder the fridge again? Tino: *Laughs on set* I-I'm sorry! It's just~ HAHA!-** _Nordic Crack Ships_ *

Sweden: Mainly me

* **Ikea (AKA Liz): WHO BROKE THE CUP!? Sweden: *Laughing in the distance* Denmark: SHUT UP, SVE! *Laughing*-** _Nordic Crack Ships_ **Norway: I'm finally an uncle~! *Talking like a madman* Sweden: *Trying not to laugh* Norway: ****, Shut up, Sweden! *Normal voice/ slight yelling* Sweden: *Laughs*** **-** _Who Knocked Up Ice?!_ *

Iceland: A couple of times we had to use duck tape to shut him up.

Sweden: ... But that never works

Denmark: Most time. But another part is when we need to walk out where we are walking.

* **Norway: *Walking to the post but slips* I'm okay! *Clean himself** **off*-** _Lost Children But Found_ **YOU DO NOT GO TO MY FAMILY TREE AND-" Denmark: *Trips* America: Oh, dude *went over to him* You okay?-** _Baby On Board*_

Finland: Well, at least you didn't get hurt by the ax

Norway: And you should've checked your shoelace before you start to chase after America

Denmark: Well, to be fair, I thought I tied them before we started

Sweden: ... Cue the montage~!

* **Finland: *Walking on the grass and slips* ****!-** _Lost Children But Found_ **Iceland: *Slides into the kitchen*** **Lukas~! *Jazzy voice* Ísskápur left me cold again~! Lukas and Sweden: *Laughing*-** _Nordic Crack Ships_ *

Iceland: And sometimes we cuss on set

* **Sweden: *Flops off from the bed* Ah ****. I hurt my elbow-** _Just One Small Secret_ **Norway:** **Now, let's get something straight here, I will let you continue dating my brother under these circumstances Hong Kong:** **Okay, I'm listening Norway:** **First, you are not to break my poor little heart. I prefer if he was much older and have some family with much re-re-resa- ****! Hong Kong and Iceland: *Laughing* Norway: I can't say rea- ****! Iceland and Hong Knog*Laughing harder* Norway: Shut up! *Laughing with them*-** _We Can Do This_ *

Sweden: So how many times did you have to say "Reasonable" right in that scene?

Norway: *Thinking*... About 10 times I believe

Iceland: I thought it was 20 *Chuckles*

Norway: No no, it was 10

Denmark: Okay, moving on

-Next Topic: Favorite Members So Far-

Iceland: I liked working with both Turkey and America. Not that I don't enjoy working with Hong Kong, because we're best friends, but it's cool to hang out with other Nations/ people so that was cool. And there were some memorable moments in it

Finland: I also liked to work with America as well, but working with Canada was kinda cute and he just makes my heart melt

Denmark: America and I are really close friends so we enjoyed hanging out at least every once and a while. So I hope we can work together again in the next following chapters

Sweden: Since me and Norway didn't really get to work with anyone much- well just like what Fin said about working with the Twins-

Norway: -And I did get to work with Hong Kong for a bit, which he seems fun to hang around when you get to know him more

Sweden: So yeah, we all hope to work with them again and maybe some others

-Next Topic: Uncomfortable Moments-

* ** _Matthias_ _walks up with the danishes and saw a trail of purpled rose petals that leads to Lukas room. Okay, this is getting a little strange. The door was just ajar as Matthias open and saw Lukas wearing a light purple lingerie with black lacing. His legs were in black stockings and cross as he lay on his belly. Lukas' hair was a little more curly as he wore his silver cross still. He lay on his light purple sheets as the room was dim and the scene looks like it's dark outside._** * _\- Danish Lemons_

Denmark: Just... seeing Lukas wearing... that lingerie...

Norway: Dane couldn't control his blushing just seeing me wearing that

* **Denmark: I know this is called _Danish Lemons..._ But I didn't think I would see Norge like that... I'm gonna sit down- Take five: Norway: **** me, Daddy~ Denmark: *Laughing*- **_Danish Lemons*_

Denmark: The make-up artist had to make my skin really pal so when I entire in the room, I wouldn't have to blush sunburnt red

Iceland: Oh, you think Norge wearing a pair of ladies clothes made you blush, be lucky you didn't need to do the birth scene. Honestly, it feels both weird and embarrassing to see. Mainly for me

Finland: I can also agree because I had to do that as well on _Lost Children But Found_ as well

Norway: But it's natural

Iceland: No-

Norway: Ja it is! How else would women have babies?!

Iceland: I don't want to talk about this!

Denmark: Ladies, ladies, ya both pretty!

Norway and Iceland: *Glares*

Sweden: *Laughing*

Norway: I'm so gonna kill you later

Iceland: Oh! And fangirls, it would mean so much to me if you put out a suggestion that either Dane or Norge have a baby! I don't care which! Just let them have the tast of-

Finland: -Okay! Moving on!

-Last Topic: Questions to Other Members-

Sweden: We are now at the last part of this. So we are going to end it with the others who were shown in the Movie, let's turn our view over to Hong Kong, Turkey, America, and our favorite heartwarming Canada

Canada: Awe, thank you, Sweden

Denmark: So... *Looks through paper* These questions are coming from us so we'll start with our first appearance in this movie- Hong Kong. So how are things?

Hong Kong: Pretty good, and that was a lame question to start with

Denmark: Awesome, and for your information, just want to see how you were right no. Now the real question, this comes from Finland

Finland: Okay, so how did you feel when you first started this?

Hong Kong: ... When I started this, I felt unsure because it's something that I don't get to do often. Unless Japan is asking me to film in his Anime shows

Iceland: Okay, so here's my question: Did you feel intimated by Norway when he was talking to you about not to break My heart?

Hong Kong: I may look fine on set, but he scared me the crap out of me. Even though we're acting, but hehe

Norway: Sorry for scaring you like that

Hong Kong: It's alright

Denmark: Okay, that's all the questions there. Next up is Turkey

Turkey: What's up?

Denmark: Nothing much. So our first question comes to me and it's this: What was the best part you did in the Pacific?

Turkey: Mostly swim in the waters to see what was down there. It may look scary, but it's so~ cool down there. And get to watch the sunset turn the waters orange. It's ****** beautiful. And sorry for younger views who had to hear the bleeping thing. We want to keep this PG-13

Sweden: Well, in this part

Turkey: Hehe

Denmark: Next question is from Fin

Finland: What did you think Iceland said when he was taken away to have the baby?

Turkey: ... I will kill you if you try to impregnate me again, ****wad?

Iceland: I'm gonna yell for this... I WILL FUCKEN CHOP OF THAT 12 INCH DICK OF YOURS AND FUCKEN GET IVAN FUCKEN BRAGINSKY TO RAPE YOUR ASS, YOU FUCKING TURKISH BASTARD! *damage the people's ears through the mic*

Canada: Ow

Turkey: Jesus, Ice

Iceland: Sorry guys

Denmark: *Rubs ears* moving on before our ears get murder by the high pitch voice of Ice's

Iceland: I said I'm sorry

Denmark: I know, I know. So for both Canada and America and this question is straight up to me: Do you feel like Sweden and Finland might have some relationship with you guys in _Lost Children But Found_?

Canada: Well...

America: Let me explain it-

Canada: No I can. America started to check his blood test if he is related to Fin and Swe

America: Yeah, and I just found out I have some Germanic blood in me

Sweden: Though I think it's not much of it and since you are-

Me: *Pops through camera frame* SO MANY FAMILY TREES!

Everyone: MJ!

* * *

Well, we'll end it there. Yes, every eight chapters, I'll pull this up and hopefully make some of you laugh. And if you feel like you got another idea, feel free to add it again! Also, when we hit the eight chapters, feel free to ask Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, and Iceland what was their favorite part and the others! Have a lovely day and hugs~!


	11. All Nordics: Movie Night!

All Nordics: Movie Night!

Request by: Anon

Things you should know: I have never seen any of the horror movies because horror movies aren't really my thing, also the action movies. So forgive me Scandinavian countries who are reading this if that's not how it happens in the movie(s) and if I'm judging the movie by the cover. That's how I always do when I see the American horror films (which I am American). Also, I had rewatched both episodes of _The Beautiful World_ 17 and 18. And I'm going to add something made up if this fanfic did actually happen to be a real horror movie ( _The Danish Slaughter House_ ) I have never read the first chapter and I plan to read more of it.(I'm probably gonna be dead after this chapter. May I *DON'T* Rest In Peace. I live in sin... kinky sin) Enjoy this chapter~!

* * *

It was something that the four didn't expect from their fellow Dane. Matthias called them around eight o'clock at night and asked them to bring their movies. Action or Horror, no Romance!

"Okay, Dane," Lukas said as he sat on the couch and held one of his horror movie in the air, "You have to explain why are we here and why do you have to bother us when we were sleeping," Lukas was wearing a long sleeve black v shirt was under the white fluffy sweeter, black basketball shorts over grey leggings, and pink bunny slippers. I don't know why Lukas would have basketball and leggings, nor do I even want to know... Maybe Feliks bought them for him. Oh and Lukas isn't wearing his usual cross pin/ phone(?) in his hair.

"I thought about what Alfred had told me that his movies were the boss of being weird so I thought maybe I should see some of your guys and you guys get to see each other's films!" Matthias explains as he carried about four bowls of popcorn. Matthias wore a large white shirt with his black hoodie on, knee-high red pants, and wore black socks over his feats.

"Oh! I was there that night," Tino said, "Out of all of the films, I thought Ivan's, Antonio's, and Matthew's were pretty cool. Mostly Feliciano's," When the Fin smiles, everyone had a bad feeling about this night. And speaking of the Fin, Tino wore a black sweater with small Christmas patterns across his chest, light blue pants with dark blue strips, and little doggie slippers that look like Hana's face. (FRICKEN CUTE!)

"So," Emil started, "Who's movie should we start with?" Emil was just wearing brown plaid pants and shirt with puffin slipper on his feet. The Icelander was looking through the movies that each of them has brought. Lukas brought _Dead_ _Snow_ and judging by the cover was pretty gruesome as he sees it. Plus both Emil and Lukas saw it before so this might put the others crap their pants. Berwald brought _Frostbitten_ which also seems to be a horror movie. Matthias had _Darkland_ which seems to be an action movie because he was reading the back of it. Tino brought _Hellsinki_ which was another action movie. And Emil himself had brought _Dead Snow: Red vs Dead_ which looks like a sequel to _Dead Snow_. Emil already had seen the second one as well, with and without Lukas, so the others were going to see the second one for the first time as well.

"I think we should watch what Ber brought," Lukas suggested.

"Yeah, I've only heard about how it gave some people nightmares just by watching it," Matthias comment.

"I think we should watch something light first," Berwald said. The tall Swedish male wore a dark blue button-up shirt and pants and has matching slippers like Tino's.

"Why? You scared?" Matthias teased.

"Nei," Berwald spoke as he folded his arms, "It's about a girl named Annika, who's a medical doctor, gets work at the local hospital. With her, she and her 17-year old daughter Saga had moved to a small town in northern Sweden. Annika is keen to work with her idol, geneticist Professor Gerhard Beckert. However," Berwald's eyes had a dark aura as he spoke darkly, "Beckert's sinister past in the Waffen-SS soon catches up with him when a couple of pill-popping interns mistake an experimental vaccine for party drugs. Mayhem ensues as the town's teenagers succumb one by one to the mysterious virus,"

"Shesh, Berwald," Lukas spoke bluntly, "You speak like you were there."

"Well, I think we should watch it still!" Matthias declared as he threw a fist bump in the air.

"Don't say I didn't warn you all," Berwald scold them.

*~!Time Skip after _Frostbitten_!~*

"So let me get this straight," Tino said as they finished watching the movie, "This is a vampire movie?"

"Ja," Berwald said as he plops a popcorn in his mouth.

"And people turn into vampires if they get bitten by these black and blue vampires?" Emil added.

"Ja I guess," Berwald said.

"... That's messed up," Lukas said bluntly as he sips on his Red Bull that Matthias got from Alfred.

"Let's watch this one~!" Tino said as he pulled out _Dead Snow_ , which made both Emil and Lukas panicked.

"YOU WANT TO WATCH THAT AFTER BERWALD'S VAMPIRE FILM?!" The duo asked.

"Well, that's what we did at Alfred's place. Watch more horror movie right after the other," Tino chuckled. Lukas slam dunks his drink as Emil just buried his head in his arms.

"What's so scary about it?" Berwald asked.

"A party of eight Norwegian medical students travels to a remote Arctic mountain for an Easter weekend filled with skiing and relaxation. After one of their group disappears while on a solo cross-country hike, a mysterious local resident (Bjørn Sundquist) tells the remaining visitors that, in the waning days of World War II, a battalion of Nazi soldiers disappeared into the nearby woods after the residents turned on them, and that their zombified corpses remain on the prowl in the area." Matthias read the back as he looks back at the group.

"Oh, so it's like _The Walking Dead_ meets WW2?" Tino asked.

"Ja," Lukas said as he went into the kitchen to grab something, "Play the movie without me!"

*~!Time Skip in about 30 minutes in _Dead Snow_!~*

A very high pitch scream came from both Berwald and Matthias as they both hugged each other. Emil laughed as he looks up at the duo.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"YOU WATCH THIS HOW MANY TIMES?!" Matthias yelled as Emil remained calm.

"Five times," He replied, "And with Lukas was about ten, which makes this eleven now," Lukas hmmed. Matthias grabbed the remote and pause the film and glares at the duo.

"Why do you guys watch this?" The Danish male asked horrified.

"..." Emil didn't want to reply because some of the horror films kinda turn him on (made up head-cannon!). Lukas just said that he likes to see everyone fail at something that is completed isn't right. Berwald and Matthias glared at the duo and said that they should find a new hobby. Tino came back with the bowl of popcorn and asked what happened so far. Berwald filled in Tino what happened and the Finnish male just smiled. Just how many horror films did this guys see?!

*~!Time Skip to New Film!~*

Berwald got out of the bathroom for the twelveth time as he just finished watching the film.

"Matthias," Berwald spoke, "All you-,"

"MOVE, MOVE!" Matthias yelled, "PAPA NEEDS TO PEE!" The entire time, Berwald and Matthias had been scared for shitless that they pissed themselves. Poor thing is that the first time they pissed nither of them didn't make it to the bathroom on time. Tino was fine during the movie so he was just smiling when he saw Berwald coming out of the bathroom.

"And this is why you don't drink while watching this," Lukas mumbled as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Oh, now they've seen the first one, we should watch _Red vs Dead_ now,"

"WHAT?!" Both Matthias and Berwald yelled as Tino oh~. Tino grabbed the back of the film and said that Martin mistakenly thinks things could not get worse after he kills his girlfriend with an ax, cuts off his arm with a chainsaw, and watches his friends be devoured by Nazi zombies. I think you guys might know what both of Berwald's and Matthias's reaction is going to be.

*~!After _Dead Snow: Red vs Dead_!~*

Lukas was being hugged by Matthias the entire film as Berwald was holding Tino. Emil snuggle next to his family/ friends as they watch the ending. Matthias couldn't let go of Lukas when they were watching the film. So Lukas would give him the couch pillow and do whatever the Norwegian male needs to do or get.

"Let's watch something else now," Tino said as he sips on his coke, "Watching horror films all the way through is going to make me turn into a hugging machine,"

"Because you are," Berwald said as he kissed Tino's hair. Tino smiled as he kissed the Swede cheek.

"I'm so~ glad you said that!" Matthias said as he pulled out _Darkland_ ," Because we can start to watch these action movies now!"

"What is that about?" Emil asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's about a successful doctor who loses his little brother in a gang-related assault gives up his privileged life to become a masked warrior and avenge his brother's death," Matthias replied, "But the language is in Danish so the subtitles should be on if I remember correctly,"

"They probably might," The four said as Matthias place the movie in. When he got it, Matthias went to sit next Lukas and Emil. Lukas went up to Matthias and snuggle next to Emil and just watch the preview shows before the main menu pops up. Tino was sitting in Berwald's lap as he nuzzles agents the Swede. Berwald didn't seem to mind. He just cuddles next to his little Fin.

*~!After _Darkland_!~*

Tino... was _way_ fired up as he watched it. Berwald felt like he was turned down just by watching about 30 minutes of it. Poor Ber. As for the Anko Fam, Emil was sure he was fully awake, Lukas doesn't show any emotion, and Matthias just smiled.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tino yelled.

"Told ya after five minutes of it would be cool," Matthias smirked. Berwald just went over to the emo corner and pouted in his head.

Emil yawned as he snuggles up close to Matthias as Lukas pets his little brother's hair.

"Tired?" Lukas asked.

"No~," Emil yawned again, "Just resting my eyes for the next one," Matthias looks over at the time. When the four came over, it was 8:30. Now watching four-hour film leads to 11:25.

"It's almost midnight," Matthias yawned loudly.

"Let's watch one more, please?" Emil asked.

"Alright, but fall asleep and we'll all go to bed," Tino said as he pulled out _Hellsinki._ Which is about two professional criminals in Finland from 1966 to 1979... So the summary states...

*~!After _Hellsinki_!~*

Emil fell asleep right away during the first ten minutes of it. Lukas just places a blanket over his little brother and smiled.

"Well, that was a good movie," Matthias states as he went over to turn off the tv.

"Just watching our films kinda make us realizes how cool or weird it was," Tino said as he laid his head on the arm of the couch. Berwald was now on the floor and flop down on the floor. Knocked out cold by watching five films.

"Well, I think my new favorite might have to be _Darklands_ now... oh no!" Lukas grips his hair just realizing what he said out loud. Tino waited for Matthias to say that Lukas can't take it back... but nothing happened. The duo looks over at Matthias as he held something in his hands.

"Weird," Matthias spoke as he held the DVD case.

"What?" Lukas asked.

"I don't remember owning this," Matthias said as he scratches his head.

"You stole something from Gilbert again?" Berwald asked in his sleeping form.

"I hope not," Matthias reply, "Otherwise Gilbert would be pounding at the door for this," The DVD case had blood art dripping down on the front as the rest was black and there was a battle ax in the middle. That was also dripping blood. The title had nothing on it so this made Matthias being the cat. And we all know what happens to the cat.

"I feel like we should watch this..."

*~!Time Skip After Watching _The_ _Danish Slaughter House_!~*

Emil was woken up by the sound of three things. One: the tv was smashed. Two: The tv was smashed by Tino's shotgun (oh god!). And three: Lukas trying to kill Matthias.

"DON'T COME ANYWHERE CLOSE TO MY BROTHER!" Lukas yelled as he strangled the Danish male with the hoodie strings.

"I DIDN'T D-DO A-ANYTHING!" Matthias tried to yell out as Berwald was pale. Pale as eggwhite shells. Emil rubbed his eyes as he sees the time was 1:40. Morning already and the guys haven't sleep yet.

"What's going on?" Emil asked.

"Matthias tried to kill me," Tino said as he places his shotgun over to the side of the couch.

"IT WAS JUST A MOVIE!" Matthias yelled.

"Kill Emil doesn't mean you have to rape Berwald!" Lukas said darkly as he continues to chock the Dane. Emil sighs as fell asleep again. Other than Tino and Lukas trying to kill Matthias just by a horror film, this was a great night.

A certain Japanese man walked over to the house as he knocked on the door.

"Matthias-san?" Kiku asked as he knocks again. The Japanese waited for a minute and knocked on the door again. Finally, Kiku pulled out his lock picking tools and opened the door like that. The reason why Kiku is "breaking in" is because he left his animated film of _The Danish Slaughter House_. He should know better than leave his fan-made movies at someone's house. But when Kiku got into the living room...

Matthias was cuddling next to Berwald as Berwald was cuddling with Tino. Emil was laying on top of Lukas and hugging him as if he was a stuffed animal. Kiku controls his fangirl screaming as he sees this.

"Why didn't I bring my camera with me?!" Kiku asked himself. He slowly moved his eyes over to the tv and saw it was destroyed. Not want to know what happened last night so he went to grab his movie and walked out of the house with a smile on his face. When the Japanese male closed the door, Berwald mumbled something in his sleep.

"Nee Matthias," Berwald spoke in his sleep, "... Not my regions..."

* * *

Okay, other than Berwald small nightmare, I thought this was cute. Review, please! And sorry if it's not ALL THE FLUFFS, Anon! *Whines*


	12. Denmark x ?: Read Before You Drink

Denmark x ?: Read Before You Drink

Request by: Cone of Depression

Things you should know: I've seen only FOUR fanfics like this. The first one is called _Denmark is What?_ by Lunar-Valkyrja, which just makes me smiled to bright (like a diamond~). The second one is _Surprise!_ by Blood on the Sakuras. I really do you that the author continues with it, honestly, it's so fluffy with the SuDen (Or as I like to call it now SweDenmark or SweDen. Because Sweden sound's like a shipping country with Denmark...)! The third one is _Unforeseen Consequences_ by Varmint. Fricken loved. The mix with the drama and then later on with the love... Read it, that's all I'm saying. The last one, I'm afraid it no longer exists so that made me sad. I loved it and the author did an awesome job with it. I will miss that story... but the sadder thing is that I forgot what's it was called so I'm crying from the inside. Also, make sure you let me know what ship when you review! Otherwise, I'm gonna think for hours and hours on that. Enjoy~!

* * *

We all know that our favorite Nordic boy does a lot of stupid things. Like, make a Lego cannon to protect himself from Berwald (failed). Or that one time he used Lukas's spell book and they all swap bodies for the day. Or that other time when Matthias forgot to close the bedroom door while he was reading a manga of Ludwig and Feliciano... and was jacking off. This... might've been the worse thing that the Dane has ever done in his life.

Denmark got drunk one night with a few of his friends. They were all having a great time until they got into an argument. It was about who can top off who the most. Matthias claimed that he's the king of being on top and one of his friends call bull crap on it. So next thing happened was a classic bar fight. Matthias got a cab to drive him home and the first thing he did was grab one of Lukas's spell books... but he didn't read the instructions well enough that it could lead to something.

Morning came and everyone in the house could hear the poor Dane vomiting loudly. Lukas was trying to have a nice cup of coffee after Matthias hangover from last night, but the noise was making Lukas about to throw up. Tino came over to the table and passed everyone who's at the table some bacon.

"It shouldn't be long now," Tino said as he went to get the pancakes. Emil slams his head on the table and mumbled out that it has been almost all morning. Tino brush it off as he places the fluffy disc's over to the center of the table. Which the Finnish male said that Emil needs to be nice when Matthias comes down in the kitchen. And speaking of the Dane, Matthias rubbed his head as he went to grab himself some water. No one didn't say anything as they ate. Which then Matthias went to the living room and plop on the couch... This isn't right.

Everyone heard Matthias flop down on the couch as the group looked over at Matthias sleeping form.

"Well," Tino started, "This isn't something he would do,"

"No shit," Lukas said bluntly as he walks over to the couch with his arms crossed, "Something isn't right about him,"

"Did you played with the 2ps again?" Emil asked sarcastically. Lukas turned around and had a worry expression on his face.

"... I wish I was," Lukas said seriously. Now everyone started to worry about Matthias. And what do they all do... huddle over the Dane? Matthias groan in his sleep as he felt like someone is watching over him.

"... Ya can do whatever ya need," And Lukas told Berwald to carry Matthias upstairs to his bed. While the Norwegian male is going to examine the poor Dane. Emil was tapping his fingers together as he thinks what might be wrong with Matthias. So he suggested that Matthias might have overdosed on alcohol, but Tino explained that if it was that they would've brought him over to the hospital. Plus the guy can hold his liquor pretty well. So Emil continues to think more on Matthias... Then Emil suggested that he might be really sick and hungover. But Berwald said that he didn't felt any heat rising or anything that may resemble being sick. Then Emil gave on on his thoughts.

Lukas walked downstairs with a somewhat horrified and surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tino asked. Lukas went into the kitchen and... well, he grabbed the beer bottles and started to open one. Drinking one down like it was nothing.

"Lukas?" Berwald asked as they see Lukas finished the first one and moved on to the second one.

"You won't believe me," Lukas said as he drank the second one with one gulp. Emil sigh as they know that they need an answer before they have to deal with a drunk Norwegian who would do something crazy. Need an example: How about using Tino's guns as a pissing cup?

"... Big brother," Emil started as Lukas ears caught this, "Please tell us what's wrong with the idiot Dane, before you use Tino's guns again," Lukas was shocked as he climbed over to Emil and hugged him.

"You said big brother~!" Lukas said as he nuzzles agents him. Emil pinched Lukas as he glares at him.

"What's wrong with Dane?" Emil said slowly.

"Oh, he's just pregnant," Lukas said like it was nothing.

"Lukas," Tino said, "Be for real,"

"I am," Lukas said as he slumps back on the couch and looks at the trio, "As a matter of fact, Dane used one of my spell books when he should know that when he cast it, it would lead to him if he said one wrong word~!" And then Lukas grabbed a third and cuddles with it. Yep, Lukas's drunk already. And he's mumbling about something which was kinda creepy if you listen to him closely.

"Okay," Berwald said as he presses his fingers to his templates, "Let's say Matthias is pregnant... How long will it last?"

"How~ it would~ last~?" Lukas asked drunk when he finished his third and moved on the fourth one, "Hmm... about nine days," The ones who are sobers just put out a plan. One: Try to bring baby things when Matthias isn't around or doing something that he can't see them. Two: Make sure to do everything that Matthias asked them to do. Three: Don't fricken piss Matthias off or they could meet his battle ax. And the most important one of all: Don't bring up about Matthias's having a baby due to the spell that he cast himself. They all agreed to that... But number four couldn't hold onto as long they thought.

Matthias walked downstairs as he sees everyone talking, but Lukas.

"Um, guys?" Matthias started to ask as the trio who's sober ran over to Matthias. They should've made sure that they don't ask too many questions as well. Matthias doesn't mind getting attention but this was overwhelming him. Plus he sees Lukas getting drunk

"Guys," He started and they all shut up, "Why are you guys acting like I'm going to die or just came back from the grave? And why is Lukas getting drunk by drinking the beer I just bought two days ago?"

"Oh~ Mattie~!" Lukas laughed, "It's because you're~ *Hic*," Lukas got up from the couch and grabbed the seventh bottle of beer, "How do you feel Daddy~ about having a baby~?" Matthias cocked a brow at him.

"What?"

"YOU PREGNANT~!" Lukas yelled happily as Emil, Tino, and Berwald slapped their heads. Matthias chuckled as he looks at Lukas.

"Um, last time I check, I'm a guy. And I think you had enough beer for one day," Matthias said as he took the beer away from Lukas, but the Norwegian male whined and tried to get the bottle. But mother instinct came in too soon.

"Lukas," Matthias' voice turned cold, "Listen to me or no butter cakes," Lukas cried as he pounds his fist at Matthias' chest.

"But mama~!"

"Stop it," Matthias told Lukas. The trio just watches this as Emil couldn't help but smirk at this. But Matthias eye's could see what's going on behind him.

"Is what Lukas said is true?" Matthias asked them. Berwald and Tino glared at Emil as Emil stopped.

"W-what do you mean?" Emil stutter. Big mistake. Matthias sigh as he went upstairs... and they all heard a loud scream of saying Fuck. I think it has to do with the beer or something else.

 **:~Day 2~:**

Matthias laid on the couch as he pokes his stomach. Since Lukas is getting over his hangover from the upstairs, Matthias couldn't sleep when he heard that. So he tried to find somewhere else that can be quieter. Not that easy as Matthias finds. Slowly the Dane had fallen asleep and didn't seem to notice that Berwald came downstairs to place a blanket over him. Berwald gave a small smile as he looks down at Matthias. No wonder why he's an angel when he sleeps. But before the tall Swed could leave, a hand was grabbed by him. Looking down, he sees Matthias look up at Berwald.

"Can you sleep with me?" Matthias asked. Berwald nod and Matthias made room for Berwald to lay next to him. When Berwald got all comfortable, he pulled the blankets over them and like that they fell asleep.

Tino woke up first as he Berwald cuddling next to Matthias. Tino made a face as he then saw Berwald eye's look over at him. He mouthed off of saying that he needs help. Tino just laughed as he went into the kitchen, which Berwald started to plead for help. Maybe the Swede should think before he gets himself something likes this... because he should know when he needs to use the bathroom. Like really bad now. Emil came walking down as he sees Berwald having a pleading look. At first, he want's to laugh but seeing Berwald being in some problem like this, Emil let him be torcher.

"No, no, no!" Berwald whispered as he heard Matthias moved almost to his blader. What is he going to do?

Tino finished breakfast as Emil sat on the chair and Lukas head is sleeping on the table. Matthias came in with a happy smile on his face.

"Why are you so smiley about?" Emil asked.

"Just got a good cuddle," Matthias said as he sat down.

"SWEET BABY ODIN!" Berwald yelled as you can hear footsteps running through the stairs. Right when Berwald slammed the door, Matthias jumped and moved his hands over to his stomach. Yes, the baby hasn't moved yet but it made something inside jumped as well.

"You okay?" Tino asked as he gave Matthias some breakfast.

"Yeah, just jumpy a little," Matthias said as he rubs his stomach more. And you can literally hear Berwald moaning in relief. How long did Berwald hold his bladder? We shall never know...

 **:~Day 3~:**

"So... you're pregnant?" Gilbert asked as he looked at his best friend.

"... Ja," Matthias said as he looks away from his friends.

"... And you tried to use Lukas's spell book to curse us to be pregnant?" Arthur asked second.

"... Ja," Mattias replied as he leans back on the couch.

"And you don't know who's the father?" Alfred asked as he sips on his pop.

"... Ja, I don't know who would be the father," Matthias said as he placed his hand on his head, "Why did I think of that?"

"Well, to be fair," Arthur said as he placed his tea on the table, "One of us did say that we're more likely to be on top... And did get kicked out from the bar,"

"Yeah," Alfred said as he rubbed his bruised nose that Arthur gave him during that night.

"But we should have thought carefully when we're drunk," Arthur finished.

"Eh, we all do stupid things here and there," Matthias said as he gave out his grin. Both Gilbert and Arthur had a worry glance as Alfred seem to see that. Matthias was confused but then both Arthur and Gilbert explain that taking care of a kind- boy or girl- it's a challenge. Gilbert had to take care of Ludwig when their dad was always gone for work and looking after Ludwig was a challenge when he was a baby. Doing things that he shouldn't do, about to touch something that Ludwig shouldn't touch, you name what babies could do. As for Arthur, he explains that he had to look over at Peter which he was probably worse than Ludwig. Peter would cry for hours if he didn't get what he wanted and would also make a mess.

Matthias gulped as he just hopes the baby can behave for at least five minutes than he was.

"But hey," Gilbert said as he gave Matthias a reassured smile, "If the baby has either had red eyes or white hair, bushy eyebrows-"

"Hey!"

"-Or bright green eyes, brownish hair or has a cowlick. We'll help you... Mostly the awesome me," Gilbert whispered the last part to Matthias.

"Thank's guys," Matthias said as he developed something smelled good... in his opinion. Alfred got the smell and closed his nose gently.

"What's that smell?" Alfred asked.

"Matthias!" Lukas yelled through the kitchen, "Your watermelon-eggplant-cherry-tuna-licorice-shake is done," Matthias smiled and went to get. As for the trio, they all wanted to throw up when Matthias got back to the living room with his "shake". Alfred tried his best not to vomit when he sees Matthias drinking the "shake".

 **:~Day 4~:**

Matthias was just walking down the stairs until he felt something- or someone- took hold of him. All he was just doing was walking down the stairs. When Matthias got to the last step, he turns to see Tino there.

"Just want to make sure you're safe," Tino said carefully. Matthias just brushes it off as he went to grab something in the kitchen. He started to crave on danishes as he sees them in the snake drawers. Before he could bend down, Emil came flying in and picked them up for Matthias. The Danish male was about to say something, but the Icelander said that he doesn't want to bend over. Matthias nod and took a bite of his danish. Emil just sighs in relief as he lends over to the counter.

"That was close," He whispers as softly he can.

"Heard that!" Matthias yelled back. Emil dropped to the floor as he felt like he's been broken.

Later in the day, Matthias was just shopping for baby supplies and Berwald said that he'll go with him. Matthias almost refuse until he remembers that he can't carry anything heavy. Well, over 10 pounds. So the duo went... and Berwald had fricken carried everything they bought. From the crib to baby food to clothes and to some toys for the baby.

"Ya know I can help out at least," Matthias said as they walk to the car.

"Nei, I got this," Berwald said as he slowly struggles with the weight of carrying them. How did he manage to carry them all with two hands and arms? Matthias was about to say that he could at least carry the clothes, but they came to the car. Berwald just told Matthias to get in as he loads everything in the back. Matthias did a somewhat glare at Berwald and left to the front. Berwald got everything in the back and sigh.

"Ja, next time I'm bringing Tino," Berwald said as he went to the driver's side.

Another hour had passed and Matthias was doing some yoga stretches. Lukas was just walking past the family room and say Matthias doing some pose.

"Matthias?!" Lukas yelped as the Dane didn't seem to be bothered by his voice.

"What is it, Lukas?" Matthias asked as he looked over to Lukas.

"Didn't you know that stretching is bad for the baby?!" Lukas panicked.

"Um... Yeah," Matthias replied, "But this is what Tino told me what to do at least for an hour," Lukas wanted to find Tino and chew his ass off to Tino but he needs to deal with Matthias first.

"Then why are you doing it?" Lukas asked as much calmness he can.

"Because it isn't like the other the other yoga classes I've learned," Matthias replied again. Lukas cocked a brow and went over to the DVD case to see it was pregnancy yoga. Lukas just gave out a quick laugh and set it where it was.

"Silly me," Lukas said to himself as he walked out of the room. Matthias chuckled as he then moved onto the next pose.

When night came, Matthias was laying in bed alone again as he woke up feeling hungry. Getting out of bed, he heard something crashed in the kitchen. Sighing, Matthias went to put his robe on and see what's going on downstairs. Before he could leave his room, the four ran upstairs to hope that they can get away from it. But Matthias saw them and they almost crashed into the Dane.

"Matthias!" Tino said as he chuckled. Before he could come up an excuse, Matthias put his hand out as everyone wait for Matthias to say something.

"I understand your concern for me and the baby, but you guys know that I'm pregnant, not sick," Matthias explain.

"But-" Emil was about to start but Matthias glare at him as his hand was still up.

"I don't know what happened down there, nor do I want to know, you all should go to bed and rest," Matthias added.

"But-" Berwald start but was interrupted by the pregnant Dane.

"Did I stutter?" Matthias asked.

"... No," The group said as Matthias snap his fingers for everyone to get to bed now. As they did, Lukas stops to said something to Matthias. All Matthias said this, "Save it for the morning,"

"Yes, Matthias," Lukas said as he went into his room. The Dane smiled as he walked into his own room and shut the door.

"I think I got the hang of this,"

 **:~Day 5~:**

Matthias was eating some grapes as he watches tv. Lukas and Berwald, on the other hand, were reading on the _Pregnancy for Dummies_ guide. They were just going over the development of the baby and a few things they should look out for. The pregnant Dane was already showing as his pregnant belly was popping up each day. And Tino was trying his best not to touch it without Matthias permission. And speaking of Tino, the Finnish male thought that he could bring Emil out for food shopping because Matthias was still eating for two. And a reason to get out of the house...

"Lukas," Matthias started to ask, "Can you get me an apple fritter?" If only Lukas was more careful with his words, this would never happen.

"Shouldn't you eat something else?" Berwald glasses cracked as he heard what Lukas said. Quickly leaving the room, Lukas looked what Berwald was going off for. The Norwegian male looks over at Matthias and never did he remember seeing him so pissed off before.

"Shouldn't you be fucking with your butter right now?" Matthias said coldly. Lukas panicked as he was about to run off, but Matthias grabbed onto Lukas and squeeze his cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" Lukas said through the muffing.

"Or is this going to be one of those moments that you're going to say that I'm fat?" Matthias asked even colder.

"I said I'm sorry!" Lukas cried.

"Sorry is not going to lead you out of this, butter bitch," Matthias said.

"Berwald, help me!" Lukas yelled for his fellow Swedish friend.

"You're on your own!" Berwald yelled out. Lukas was terrified what is going to happen next. So Lukas got a punch in the nose by Matthias. When Matthias dropped him, he went off to somewhere in the house. Berwald came back with a towel and some ice to help Lukas.

"Why did I skip that chapter?" Lukas asked himself out loud. Berwald shrugged as he helped Lukas cleaning his nose.

"Start reading that when you're all cleaned up," Berwald said. Right when Berwald finished with Lukas, Matthias came running over to Lukas and gave him a hug.

"I'M SORRY LUKEY!" Matthias cried, "I'VE BEEN A MESS LATELY AND I'M JUST BEING STUPID! I'M SORRY!" Lukas slowly reaches his hand over to Matthias' shoulders and pat his back lightly.

"It's alright," Lukas said.

 **:~Day 6~:**

Berwald looked through his drawers and cocked a brow. He could've sworn that he placed his shirt in there. Walking out of his room, he went to find Tino if he was around or Emil. He saw the trio playing a card game and Emil was winning.

"Got any fives?" Tino asked.

"Go fish," Lukas replied.

"Has anyone seen my shirt?" Berwald asked. Tino looked over at Berwald and the other two didn't seem to notices that Berwald was topless.

"Should it be in your drawers?" Emil asked.

"They're not in there anymore," Berwald said. Before any of the three could say something, the pregnant Dane walked into the room with a danish in his hand. And he was wearing one of Berwald's shirts. Particularly, the Ikea one. Berwald decided to leave it at that because the Swedish male couldn't help but find Matthias... attractive in his shirts. Matthias got the sense of Berwald looking at him and looked over to the Swedish male.

"What?" Matthias asked.

"Nothing," Berwald smile lightly and walked out of the room. Blushing like tomatoes. Matthias didn't seem to care as he continues to eat his danish. Berwald, on the other hand, had to grab a new manga from Emil's room and made sure to close the door. I think you guys might know what the shy-perverted-Swed would do.

 **:~Day 7~:**

"Careful," Lukas said as he held Matthias close to him. The duo was just walking down on the streets because Matthias whined that everyone was keeping him in for too long in the house and needed to go out. Mood swings. After about five minutes from Mother Tino who tried to tell Matthias anything could happen, Lukas just volunteers that he should go with Matthias. The pregnant male just slides it off for a bit, but first out to the door, Lukas drag Matthais inside saying it was too cold. Matthias just glared at Lukas when he was forced to wear to another coat, a scarf, and gloves. It can get a bit cold in Copenhagen in the winter.

"Lukas, it's fine," Matthias said as he rolled his eyes slightly over to Lukas protection. Lukas mumbles something that Matthias just glared at to keep his mouth shut if he was going to rude about it. Otherwise, Lukas would have to deal with another thunder cookie to his nose. When they came up to a cafe shop, Matthias got himself a hot chocolate and some sweet treats. Lukas just got himself a coffee with extra milk and butter.

They walk back to the house as Matthias felt something moving. He brushes it off as if was the chills when they walked inside. Emil was just sitting down on the couch, watching _Vikings_ , and sees the duo returned home.

"How was the walk?" Emil asked as he looks over to the two.

"It was quite nice," Matthias said as he took off his two coats and scarf. Lukas went to hang them, as Matthias started to remove the gloves, "Is Berwald and Tino around?"

"Naw, they left about twelve minutes ago, I think," Emil replied. Matthias nod as he felt the same movement and grunt a little. Lukas turns over to Matthias for concerned as he sees the Dane rubbing his enlarge stomach.

"Something wrong?" Lukas asked as he took hold of Matthias. Matthias had the same glare on his face and looked over at Lukas.

"I felt something moved," When Matthias announce that, both Emil and Lukas heard this and they really badly want to feel it. But Emil being too shy about it and Lukas would probably won't admit it.

"That would be the baby kicking," Lukas said with a sweet honey voice... For some reason. Matthias was surprised to hear that as he smiled.

"I started to wonder when the little guy would move," The Dane said as he went over to the chair by the couch. Emil really wants to feel it now as he couldn't help himself to feel it. Matthias caught this and smiled softly over at Emil.

"You can feel it if-" Emil just jump over and slowly placed his hands on the belly. When he did, he felt the baby kicking agents in his hands. Lukas started to steam as he sees this from his little brother. So he went over to Matthias and felt the baby moving. Matthias was sitting on the couch as he the two brothers feeling the baby.

"Guys!" Tino gave out a soft yell. They just got back from the store to buy some stuff that Berwald had forgot. He blamed Matthias for distracting him. When Tino saw Lukas and Emil around Matthias' belly, the trio was sleeping. Tino made a cute sound as he pulled out his camera to take a picture of this. This was defiant will go in the fridge.

 **:~Day 8~:**

"You guys," Matthias said as he watches everyone started to panic.

"Is the baby coming?!"

"I'll get the bag!"

"Just remember to breathe, Matthias!"

"Just stay calm and-"

"Guys," Matthias said loudly enough for everyone to listen, "It was just a false contraction," Everyone sigh as they drop dead on the couch. Matthias growled as he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Since he wasn't feeling for hot milk or tea, he went to have water from the sink. Matthias grabbed one of the plastic cups and went to turn on the water. Right, when he turned on the faucet, the false contraction came and the Dane accented spilled his water over his pants.

"Shit," Matthias cussed as he went to find the paper towel. But when Matthias went to grab it-

"MATTHIAS WATER BROKE!" Emil literally yelled as the Dane growled low.

"This kid is going to be the death of me," Matthias said as he glared at nothing, "I just spilled-"

"Now now," Tino said as he came up behind the Dane and took his hand, "just stay calm-"

"I just spilled water on my pants!" Matthias' voice raised up as Tino cocked a brow. Then remembering the water wasn't turned off, Tino chuckled as Matthias just went off. Saying that he'll be taking a bath. One more day... that's all it takes!

 **:~Day 9/Labor~:**

Matthias couldn't sleep at all as he laid in bed. Though, there could be a reason on why. Matthias slowly got up as he grunts in pain. He noted it could be contractions as he went to get Lukas or Tino. He doesn't know why but hey, those two were kinda his only options! Knocking on Lukas's door, the Norwegian male opens the door as he rubs his eyes.

"What is it this time, Emil?" Lukas yawned.

"The baby is coming," Matthias said as Lukas' eyes popped up as he screams for everyone to get up right now. Matthias just lean on the wall as he felt the contractions are coming closer now. Lukas tried to help Matthias to lean over to his shoulders. The other's came out as Matthias felt something broke.

"What happened?" Tino asked as he had his jacket on.

"Um... my water broke,"

"OH SHIT!" Everyone yelled as Matthias couldn't stay standing as the baby was already coming out.

"OW, OW, OW!" Matthias screamed as Lukas just held onto Matthias.

"It's okay, we can-" Lukas was trying to talk to Matthias but the Dane cried in pain.

"I CAN FEEL THE HEAD COMING OUT!" Matthias yelled as he closed his eyes.

"FUCK!" Emil yelled as Berwald lifted up Matthias. Saying a home birth would be the only option. So Tino said that he'll be delivering the baby as everyone stay downstairs. When Matthias is screaming in pain in his room, Emil, Lukas, and Berwald called up Matthias friends to let them know that the baby is coming. Alfred said that he'll be there by ten, Gilbert by seven, and Arthur by five. Lukas was pacing as Emil was just trying his best to stay calm. Berwald was just reading just to get his mind off of the sound of Matthias screaming.

"..."

"..."

"... How can you both stay calm at a time like this?!" Lukas asked as he glares at them.

"I'm worried too!" Emil scoff, "It's more likely to be your fault if you just remember to hide the damn book so Matthias wouldn't find it!" Lukas scoff back. Berwald glares up at the two, "You both need to calm down. As far as we all know, Matthias is just doing fine," The duo sigh as they just sat down on the couch.

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP THIS TINO!" Matthias yelled as Tino was checking Matthias dilation.

"Easy, easy," Tino motion Matthias, "The baby is almost out. Just keep calm and push as hard as you can," Matthias groans as he yelled at the top of his lungs. He needs Gilbert or Arthur or Alfred to be here! Then Matthias heard a wail. It wasn't loud and it wasn't soft as the Dane would think. So it can't be Alfreds

"W... What's the... the gender?" Matthias asked as he catch up his breath.

"It's a boy," Tino said with a smile, "Though..."

"Does it have bussy eybrows?" Matthias aasked.

"No, but it's eyes are red like rubies,"

* * *

Eya! Prussia is the father of Dane's baby~! Review my friends~!


	13. DenNor: Cuddles

DenNor: Cuddles

Request by: Rebecca Frost

* * *

Lukas laid on the couch as he taps his arms over his chest. Why may you ask? Well about eight months ago, Lukas was going out with his boyfriend, Matthias, for four years now. And for their anniversary, they were just "cuddling" on the couch. Drunk. The next few weeks, Lukas was sick out of his stomach. So his brother made him take a pregnancy test and Lukas freaked that he's pregnant with Matthias child. When Matthias heard the news, he wasn't mad or anything. He was so happy that Matthias ends up having Lukas to move in with the Dane. Emil told Lukas that he'll be fine alone and can take care of himself. When Lukas moved in, it was hell for the both of them. Lukas mood swings were out of it as the doctor just said that since Lukas probably hasn't any experience with emotions. And those mood swings can get Matthias a black eye or a bloody nose. Matthias was probably had to deal with work and made sure to state his lover with anything that he wants.

"Any day now you'll be born," Lukas said as he looks down at his pregnant belly. The baby kicked up to Lukas's navel was and the Norwegian cringe. Why does the baby inherit it's father's annoys? Lukas sigh as he closed his eyes. How will longer Matthias be stuck at work? So Luka spick up his phone and went to call his annoying lover. He waited for the phone to pick up until it was lead to voicemail. Lukas growled as he threw his phone over at the wall. So the Norwegian just rubbed his heavily pregnant belly and felt the kicks. Smiling softly, Lukas closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Matthias opened the door as he sees Lukas sleeping on the couch. Sighing softly, Matthias walked over to Lukas and picked him up so they can go to bed in the bedroom. Feeling a little tired when he boss was going off on what's happening at work. Lukas woke up as he felt the sudden warmth. Slowly opening his eyes, Lukas sees Matthias cuddling him.

"Hej, sweety," Matthias said softly.

"... Matthias," Lukas started as turned over to see Matthias, "... What the fuck took you so long?!" Matthias went over to kiss Lukas, but the Norwegian slapped the Danish male.

"My boss pulled me in late," Matthias said as he felt his face started to sting.

"How do I know you're not lying," Lukas scoff as he turned over.

"Lukey-" Matthias started but the pregnant Norwegian male started to sniff.

"That's okay," Lukas started, "I-I mean y-your boss is probably cuter than m-me. I-I wouldn't-"

"Lukas," Matthias interrupted as he cuddles next to Lukas, "Don't think like that, my love," Lukas started to cry as Matthias just kissed off the tears. Lukas cried harder as the Dane just held him close.

"Hey, don't cry," Matthias told Lukas, "It's not good for the baby," Lukas started to hiccup as he looked up at Matthias' face. So the pregnant male just threw his arms around Matthias and cried that he doesn't deserve to have a guy like him. Matthias just listens to Lukas's rants as he rubs his back. Slowly, Matthias started to press his fingers down to Lukas's back as Lukas started to moan softly. Matthias smiled lightly as he continues to massage Lukas's back.

After the small massage, Lukas let out a deep sigh as he hugged Matthias.

"Jeg elsker deg," Lukas told Matthias.

"Jeg elsker dig mere min dronning," Matthias replied to Lukas. They cuddle for the night as Matthias pressed his ears to Lukas' belly. Hearing the baby moving and listening to its heart beats. Lukas just rubbed Matthias hair with one hand as the other was holding onto Matthias' hand as they both get to feel the baby.

"... It's a boy," Lukas said. Matthias looks up as he smiled softly.

"We didn't want to know the gender," Matthias told his lover.

"It's my guess, silly," Lukas told his lover. Matthias gave a soft chuckled as he kissed his lover's belly.

"It would be great if you can come out, my little prince," Matthias whispered. Lukas made a sound as he felt the baby kicked up at Lukas's stomach. Matthias chuckled as he pats the belly. Telling it that he or she needs to be nice to its mommy. The kicks were slowing down and Lukas just smiled.

"Thank you," Lukas told him.

"Anything for you, min dronning," Matthias told Lukas. They cuddle for another hour until they both fell asleep. Lukas was happy that he has someone who he loves dearly. Same goes for Matthias. And it was all thanks to both Emil and Berwald. Which they ship this with their hearts and wanted to see if they do get together... But neither of them were to expect it would go that fast.

Lukas grunt in his sleep as he felt the baby kicked. Hungry. Lukas tapped Matthias's hair as he looks down at the Dane.

"Baby hungry," Lukas said. Matthias nod as he got up and went to get that Lukas craves for a long time. Right, when Matthias went in the snake drawers- "OH GOD! THE BABY IS COMING!" And cue the Dane dropping shit on the ground.


	14. DenNor: Leader of the Wolf Pack

DenNor: Leader of the Wolf Pack

Request by: Anon

(Things I thought for this-

AU I've Thought of?: Werewolf AU

Why?: Came to me after thinking how Twilight is not Romania thing and beats the living crap out of Prussia.)

* * *

The snow falls gently to the ground. Covering the trees, the grass, freezing the rivers and lakes, and giving the chills. It's starting to snow in the woods of Scadivnaniva. Which it winter is already there. And the animals would be either sleeping or wandering around looking for food. Though there is one living creature that is hunting in the woods. Two pairs of eyes were looking out of the bushes as the creature eyes glimmer out. Seeing the stag deer is sniffing at the ground as it looks for some food or something like that. Slowly, the pairs of ocean blue eyes started to change its form. More of a wolf form. Tan-black-white fur gleamed out into the sun as it went to attack its prey. The stag didn't see the wolf attack it but it was already too late to react. When the tan-black-white furred wolf bit on the neck of the stag, it waited for the stag to drop dead. Biting it down harder, the blood was dripping down faster as it got all over on the wolf's fur.

"Matthias," Said a deep voice with the Swedish accent. The said wolf let go of the neck of the stag and saw his comrade/friend/brother. The other wolf was a yellowish gold color as its eyes were a sea green color. And unlike any other wolves, this one had a pair of glasses on his nose.

"Report from Nordic territory?" Matthias asked. The tan-black-white fur wolf had a Danish accent as he sat down on the ground. Puffing out his chest as he shows that he's the leader of the wolf pack.

"Ja," The Swedish wolf said, "And it has to do with your wife," The Danish wolf cringe as he looks to the side. It's been hard to find food for his wife when they had to move out of their old one, which was set on fire by their enemies who are the neighbors in Russia.

"What's wrong? Is he giving birth?!" Matthias asked panickily.

"Nei," The wolf, Berwald, said as he understands how important it is to have the pack leader wife to be safe. Ever since they were forced to move, the pack leader wife, Lukas, found out that he was expecting. This made things harder as winter started to come. Finding foods were even harder to find. And if any of the pack found food, they give it to the expecting leader wife.

"But he's starting to get sick. Lack of food," Berwald explained. Matthias sigh as he looks over at the dead stag on the ground. Berwald seems to notices as he walks over to it.

"... Thank the Gods that we found this wandering alone," Matthias said.

"Hmm," Berwald replied, "Enough to feed not just Lukas but everyone as well," Matthias closed his eyes as he changes into his human form. Well, human-ish. His tan-black-white ears were poking down as his tail was sticking behind in his black pants and black boots. The shirt was a light one as he wore a red vest over his shirt. And a small hat was tipped off to the side of his head. He wasn't just a wolf, same with the rest of his pack, they were werewolves.

"Help me with this," Matthias asked Berwald. Berwald nod as he changes his form to human-ish form too. Wore just like Matthias, but a vest of a dark blue color. His goldish ear was down as well and his tail was also goldish with a white tip at the end. They carried it over to their new home and saw the cave's fire was lit. Perfect timing as well when the duo carried it to the cave. There was small male as he pokes the fire with the stick as he sees both leader and his lover came home.

"Berwald!" The small male said as he hugged his lover. Berwald warped an arm around his lover, Tino, close. Tino tail was hay blond yellow with a white tip at the end of his tail- like Berwald's. Matthias dropped the stag as Tino went to skin it. Saying that Matthias is lucky to find it. Matthias smiled as he walks into the cave deeper as he sees his lover laying on the straw-furry bed. Matthias sees his lover's ears were pulled back as it cringes about something.

"Lukas?" Matthias asked. The other male, Lukas, was a greyish fur by the ears and tail. He turns his body over to see Matthias there and smiled warmly. Then quickly cringe at the pain that he felt. Matthias kneed down as he rubbed Lukas's cheek... and slowly to the enlarged stomach. Unlike actual wolves, werewolves pregnancy last about the same way as a human pregnancy. Matthias just felt the unborn pup moving inside a little, but it was a weak movement. Lukas had a tear brought down on his cheek as he held onto the fur.

"... I don't want it to die," Lukas said as his voice cracked.

"No, no, no, no," Matthias told his lover, "It's not going to happen, I swear it to the Gods! Nothing will happen to the pup and you. You're both important to my life,"

Lukas sniffed as he looks up at Matthias. Matthias just hushes Lukas calmly and rubbed little circle around the stomach. Lukas started to have a dizziness spell over his mind. Slowly closing his eyes, Matthias held onto Lukas's hands and kissed them. He stayed with his lover for the entire time. Soon, Matthias started to sleep as he laid his head on the bed. Tino and Berwald can see this from ten feet away. Knowing Matthias cared for Lukas with all of his heart. Tino was already done skinning the stag and started to gut it.

"We probably won't be able to survive like this," Tino stated as he pulled out the guts. Berwald hmmed over at Tino, while the Finnish werewolf sigh.

"Matthias just got lucky when he found this. If he didn't found anything food, Lukas and the pup would probably be dead in the next few days with no food or nutrients,"

"So we should hunt until we find food?" Berwald asked.

"If there is still some other animal out there that is waiting for death, yes," Tino replied as he finishes up the gutting and licked his hands, "But this could be good enough for three days. If not, maybe less..." Tino looked away as Berwald sigh.

"You eat," Berwald said.

"What about you?" Tino asked, "You need food for tomorrows hunt,"

"I'll manage," Berwald said as he went to add more wood to the fire. Tino then started to cut up the meat and pulled out the pot that they randomly found in the woods. Then Tino started to grab a hand full of snow in his hand and put it in the fire. Since the river's water is frozen, this was the only water source they can find. Berwald just sat on the ground while Tino makes the food. But his ears twitch when he heard something.

"... I'll be back

Matthias opened his eyes when he could smell the food being made. Slowly waking up, Matthias sees Tino by the pot all by himself. The Dane got up as he started to look for Berwald.

"He went to find more food," Tino said. Matthias nod as he places a hand over Lukas's head. Lukas was starting to burn a little as Matthias began to worry. Tino can feel the tension as he told Matthias that the food is almost done. Matthias nod again as he held onto Lukas's hand and started to pray for at least some hope that both of his loved ones will be alright. Lukas' eyes flutter open as he started to smell something cooked. Slowly sitting up, Matthias stops his prayers and help his wife. Lukas lean his back agents the walls of the cave as he had both of his hands on his expecting stomach.

"Need anything?" Matthias asked.

"... Just so hungry," Lukas spoke after a moment of silence. Tino poured a lot of the soup into the wooden bowls Berwald had made. He then brought it over to Lukas and said that food is ready. Lukas looked down at the bowl as he wonders what did Matthias found. Matthias explained that he found a stag in the woods today and Lukas started to cry. Saying it was a blessing. Lukas started to slurp his food down as Matthias smiled warmly at his lover. Happy that Lukas and his expecting child is having at least some food. Lukas finished his first bowl as Tino asked if the expecting werewolf would need another one. Lukas nod happily. Tino smiled as he went to get more.

Berwald came back as he had three rabbits hanging over his shoulders. Matthias saw the Swedish male walking over and was surprised to see the animals that laid on the taller male's shoulders.

"Guess like the trap did work," Matthias spoke.

"Hmm," Berwald replied. That night, everyone was able to eat plentifully.

A few more weeks went by as both Berwald and Matthias started to hunt more or find other foods. Lukas was feeling his full strength. Helping out with Tino over small things such as threading the animals skins. Making them into blankets or rugs for the cave. The two Alpa werewolves weren't just hunt, Berwald been making some sorta sheld-door over the cave opening. Keeping everyone warm. And with Matthias help, they were able to finish it in five days.

One night, Lukas started to howl in pain.

It just started with a midnight hunt as both Matthias and Berwald in their wolf forms. They found at least a gopher and they both heard a howling. It got Matthias worrying when he regains that howling. He started to run as Berwald dropped the gopher. They can always find more food.

Lukas was howling more and more in pain as Tino tried to keep Lukas calm. But the Omega could bear it.

"Lukas!" Tino started to tell him, "Everything is going to be alright, stay calm,"

"I-I can't!" Lukas howled, "It hurts!" Tino rubbed Lukas back as he presses his fingers down at Lukas back. Lukas stopped howling as he started to feel the pressure on his back. Tino smiled as Lukas inhale and exhale calmly as he rubbed his stomach.

Matthias was about to run through the door-sheld as Berwald took hold on him. Not wanting to break it down since they both worked hard on it. Matthias changed back into his human form and open the door-sheld. He went inside, followed by Berwald, and Lukas was breathing in and out. As Tino was coaching him. Matthias went over to Lukas side and nuzzled to his wife. Lukas nuzzle back but then howled loudly.

"Alright," Tino said as he rubs Lukas back, "Now is the time to have this baby," Lukas shake his head as he said it hurts too much. Tino shows Matthias away as the Finnish werewolf help's Lukas. Matthias growled as Berwald pulled Matthias back. Knowing that the Dane would be violent if he's not there with Lukas. Before Matthias could throw a punch, Lukas growled in pain as he glares at them.

"If you're going to fight, take that shit outside!" Lukas yelled at the two. Matthias stopped as he sat on the ground. Not want to cause anything to get Lukas pissed off or upset. Lukas just cried in pain as Tino was just delivering the pup. Tino then announces the head is coming out, which made Matthias pride to start showing. Lukas gave one final push and the pup slide out of its mother womb.

"It's a boy!" Tino said. Lukas' eyes flutter open as he sees his son in Tino's arm.

"... Gimme," Lukas just told Tino. Tino obeys to what Lukas told him. Passing the little one over to Lukas, the Norwegian werewolf started to coo at his pup. Seeing that his ears and tail are a greyish color for the pup's fur. Matthias walked over as he bit off the umbilical cord off with his teeth and spat out the blood in his mouth. Looking over at his pup-son. The Dane smiled as he brushes his son's hair back. So soft.

"He's beautiful," Matthias whisper. Lukas smiled as he held their son close to his chest.

"...Emil," Lukas spoke out loud enough for everyone to hear the new baby name, "His name is Emil,"

Years later, a pair of violet eyes were looking through the bushes with a pair of ocean blue. Softly getting ready to pounce, the two stags were eating the springs grass. Then a grey wolf jumped out with the tan-black-white wolf and they both got the stags.

"You're getting better," Matthias spoke when he watched his son bitting down on the stag. Emil is already developing to be a better wolf for his father's pack as Lukas would tell him. Even Berwald, but still needs to learn his combat training. Emil looks over at his father while he had his teeth dig into the stag's neck.

"It's hard to kill it," Emil mumble as he held down the stag throat.

"That was your kill," Matthias said as he changed into his human form, "But that was because you killed a heather and stronger stag. What I killed was also healthy but weak," Emil grunt as he let go of the stag as the animal laid dead in the grass. He too changes into his human form. White hair with his greyish ears and tail sticking. out.

"Can we go home now?" Emil asked.

"Ja, we did enough hunting for one day," Matthias said as his tail swag while picking up the stag. Emil got up as he went to pick up his stag. On their way to their pack, Tino was trying to give his two sons, Peter and Elise, a bath. But the two were not having it.

"Peter! Elise!" Tino chased after the two. Before the two pups could go any further, Berwald jumped through the bushes in his wolf form and the two pups fell backward. Matthias laughed as Emil giggled as he saw how the two pups reacted.

"Trouble there Tino?" Matthias asked.

"Uncle, Matthias!" Peter yelled as he went to his uncle. Elise was still in shock by his father jump scaring him from the bushes. Peter jumped onto Matthias as the Dane rubbed Peters blond hair and the soft blond fur ears.

"Curse you, papa!" Elise yelled as Berwald changes into his human form.

"It's what you get for not listening to your mother," Berwald replied. Emil place the stag while he sees his mother was napping in his wolf form. Walking over, Lukas' ears twitch as he looks up at Emil.

"How was it?" Lukas asked while Emil sat next to his mother.

"It was great, though my jaw kinda hurts a little from the kill," Emil said as he pets his mother's fur.

"You'll get used to it," Lukas explains shortly. Matthias said he'll start gutting and then skin the stags while everyone does whatever they need to do. Berwald and Tino had their pups about five years ago on a summers day. Tino knew he was bigger than what Lukas was with Emil, but everyone just said that normal. Of course, when Tino was giving birth, Elise came before Peter. So Tino started to cuss at Berwald every bit that Tino can get his hands on. Matthias just laughed a bit as Lukas was about to kill his husband to shut up.

Emil was smiling as he remember what happened back in the past. Lukas could sense this as he smiled too. Life was going well with the Nordic Pack...


	15. SuFin: Blue Fire of Shadow

SuFin: Blue Fire of Shadow

Request by: ILovethisfanfic

AU This Person Thought Of-: Dragon AU

Note: If any of you have read on my _The Dragonriders Series: Fem Germany x Male Greenland: The Dragon Voice_ , (Or how much there is) then you probably know the species that I made on each of the Nordic Five. If any of you have not, feel free to read it. I might work on it again when I get the chance. (And no, this does not have to do with the story at all) Anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

 _It was a snowy night as the golden wings, black belly beast was laying on the cold ground. The beast was a dragon. A Shadow Dragon more likely. Well, what is left of its kind. Killed mostly by humans and their equipment. This dragon was a baby one, a pup. It sniffs as he felt alone. No one to look after... no one to take care of him... No one to protect him. The pup started to tear up as he thinks that this is how he dies. His parents are dead and he has no one who's related to. The pup started to cries as he buries his body in the snow._

 _"Last time I check, Shadow Dragons are not the kind who gives up quickly," Said a Soothing voice. The pup looks up as he sees a large, tall,_ _Ice_ _Dragon. By look, she's female. Soft baby blue scales as small diamond patterns of white scatter on her back, as her underbelly is white as snow like her winges. She even had soft green eyes and a sympathetic look on her sweet face. The pup moved up as he tried to proclaim on something but the Ice dragon just lower her down to look at him. The pup looked down as he then felt a paw on his head._

 _"Since you are the last of your kind," The Ice Dragon spoke gently, "I'll take you in," The pup looked up with a hopeful look. Knowing that Ice Dragons can be the most kindful dragons when they see a lots pup... So the pup felt like he can trust this Ice Dragon. They both flew to the nest where the Ice Dragon lived, there were more pups there. One with a_ _bright red dragon, with a white underbelly and black wings, and the other was with a pearl white dragon, with a shaded of lavender on it's back._

 _"Children," The Ice Dragon spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Meet your new brother," The Shadow pup was shy as he sees his new family._

 _"Hiya!" The bright red spoke, which the Shadow pup believes he's a Fire Pup. Annoy ones of the dragon species._

 _"..." The Shadow pup didn't say anything as the pearl white one grabbed onto the Fire Pup._

 _"Leave him alone," The Ice pup said as everyone else just looks at the small pup._

 _"... I'm Berwald,"_

 **:~** **Years Later~:**

"BERWALD!" Matthias jumped over at the Shadow Dragon. Berwald grunt as Matthias, the Fire Dragon, was smiling down at Berwald.

"Get off of me," Berwald growled.

"Do you know what time it is?" Matthias told Berwald. Berwald didn't care if it was mating season or whatever it's going to be. He just wants to sleep for a few more minutes.

"Berwald," Lukas spoke as he looks down at the Shadow Dragon.

"Go fuck somewhere if you both need to mate," Berwald told them.

"Don't get so pissy because I won over Lukas last night," The Fire Dragon gleamed. Yes, this is the reason why Berwald is throwing a fit. Before Lukas heat came, Matthias and Berwald thought they should setal this who's going to mate with Lukas battle. Sadly, Berwald had lost because he was distracted by a certain heat. One blow to the head by the ax like tail that hit Berwald so hard that he got a concussion. Lukas had to place a dead meat over the Shadow's eye. And all that today.

"That's not what I was going to say," Lukas scold, "But I'm sure there is at least someone out there who will love you," Berwald hummed as Matthias went off with Lukas. Berwald got up as he started to think about Lukas's words. So is the so call prideful dragon that he is, Berwald plan to look for a mate... for the hundredth time. Or maybe sixty? I don't know, but this guy was just looking for a mate who he can love. Berwald once found a Water Dragon who had too much of a personal space problem. Another one was a Storm Dragon, but the German Storm Dragon already found a mate with an Earth Dragon who had a thing with pasta. And another time that Berwald tried to hook up with a Crystal Dragon, but she was mated with a Water Dragon.

Berwald shakes his head as he tried to get those thoughts out of his head. Flapping his large wings up to the skies, right away Berwald caught a sent. It was strange because he knows there shouldn't be anyone around their territory. Flying over to see who it was, a light blue dragon, with blond hair-fur on its head and a darker blue underbelly. Berwald took a guess this might be an Ice Dragon. He flew down to the dragon who was laying his head, as Berwald seem to judge its looks and saw this dragon was injured badly. The Shadow Dragon nuzzle agents to the dragon. The Dragon blinked a couple of times as he opens his purple eyes. Then screamed really loudly.

"D-D-Don't k-kill me!" The Earth Dragon yelled. Because some Earth Dragons can act cowardly when they see someone new. Which is how Ludwig met Feliciano for the first time.

"..." Berwald had no idea what to say to the Earth Dragon, other than hello. But that line was becoming chesser every time he tried to get his mate. So, prideful he is, Berwald puff out as he remembered how to attract other dragons with his Shadow instinct.

"... I'm not going to kill you," Berwald said. Which sounds a little relief for the Earth Dragon. Then- "And I'm your husband," Now the Earth Dragon just froze in shock in what Berwald said.

"W-what?!" The Earth Dragon asked.

 ***~!Time Skip!~***

"So let me get this straight," Ludwig, one of Berwald closest friends who were willing to help him out with things, started to ask, "You found him sleeping in your territory and told him that you're his husband,"

"... It didn't go as planned," Berwald said as he rubbed off the blood dripping off on his nose.

"And yet you get punch by a small Earth Dragon that easily," Ivan, the Russian Ice Dragon, giggled. Ivan scales were a soft tone of blue as his underbelly was a white color. He even had white fur around his neck and his eyes were violet.

"Not funny," Berwald growled.

"Well, to us that is," Ludwig chuckled, "But that was just your Shadow pride showing off. If you need advice, I'll tell you this. Earth Dragons are stronger than they look,"

"So... what should I do?" Berwald asked.

"Well, I would do a forced marriage," Ivan spoke but Ludwig glare at him, "But it seems like you already did that,"

"Ivan," Berwald growled.

"I know, I know," The Russia male said, "But I would spend time with this Earth Dragon. Then next time he's in the heat, mate with him~!"

"Ice Dragons," Both Ludwig and Berwald both said. Ivan just cocked a brow as Ludwig sigh. Also explaining that is how he got Feliciano to be his mate. And speaking of-

"So what happened to the Earth Dragon," Ivan asked.

"I took him home with me," Berwald replied.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Tino, the Earth Dragon, was trying to get comfortable with his new territory. Why did he need to nap by the rocks? He should've kept going.

"Ve~ are you okay?" Asked an Italian voice. Tino looked up as he saw another Earth Dragon.

"Oh no," Tino said out loud, "Are you a prisoner as well?"

"What? No," The Italian Dragon said as his curl jumped, "I'm just a friend here! Oh, I'm Feliciano by the way!"

"Tino," Tino replied. Feliciano asked Tino on how did he become Berwald's mate. Tino just said that he was just taking a nap when he could be going to his territory. Plus Tino said that he wasn't Berwald's mate and started to freak out. So the Italian had calmed down the Finnish male dragon. Feliciano started to feel sympathy for the Earth Dragon, but he told Tino that Berwald had been trying to find a mate for some time now. And then Feliciano gave out some tips on Berwald so Tino can know what to be looking out for. And Feliciano also put out that Berwald has others who are brothers to him. And speaking of brothers-

"FELI!" Matthias, the annoying Fire Dragon, jumped onto the poor Earth Dragon, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I've missed you, dude!"

"LUDWIG HELP!" Feliciano yelled. Not really comfortable with Matthias scaring him from behind.

Miles off, Ludwig's ears heard Feliciano yelling. Berwald sigh as he figures that Matthias might've scared the poor dragon.

"Well, I need to get going," Ivan said as he sat up, "Don't be scared to visit me anytime, Luddy and Ber,"

"Don't call me that," Both Ludwig and Berwald said at the same time. But the Ice Dragon giggled as he flew off. When the other two dragons flew off, they saw Matthias was whacked by Lukas about thirty times in a row. Feliciano was next to Tino as the two Earth Dragons just watch the Fire Dragon getting beaten by the Ice Dragon. Ludwig sigh as he saw Feliciano was alright. So after Matthias beating from Lukas and Feliciano said farewells to Tino, both of the couple dragons flew off.

Berwald was sleeping on the ground as Tino was resting in the nest. Tino just looks down at Berwald as he watches the Shadow Dragon sleeping. From what Feliciano told Tino, Berwald is the last of his kind. He was taken in by Lukas mother when he was just a pup. Matthias was a different story for another time (more like another fanfic).

"... Berwald?" Tino asked. Kinda feeling cold as he just watches the sleeping dragon.

"Hmm..." Berwald hummed. Tino nuzzles on Berwald's neck, which made the Shadow Dragon jumped.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tino said.

"No it's alright," Berwald replied as he sat in front of Tino.

"No I mean I'm..." Tino blushed red as Berwald looked confused, "I-it's just... Ah..." Tino was blushing really hard as Berwald seem to catch on what Tino is trying to say.

"You're sorry that you hit me?" Berwald asked.

"... That and... Hard..."

 **:~Cue Lemon Dragon screen** **here because I don't even know how to on this part!~:**

Tino panted as Berwald hugged around Tino's smaller body. Berwald was smiling as he felt like he found his mate at last.

 **:~!Time Skip to a Few Years Later!~:**

"LUKAS IS GIVING BIRTH!"

"SHUT IT DANE!"

"Everyone stay calm please!" Tino tried to tell everyone. Berwald was just sitting out on this because Lukas already started to choke the living out of the Shadow Dragon. Matthias well... He was freaking out and Lukas is already trying to kill him. Tino had to pull Lukas off of the Fire Dragon and told Lukas to stay calm while he gives birth. It only took a few hours to had the pup. When the pup was born, Matthias started to brag that he's a father now. Lukas just cleans their pup, Emil, and nuzzle Matthias to stop talking and say hello.

The entire time, Berwald felt kinda sad that he doesn't have a family yet. He and Tino talked about it but... they never came to terms on that. Tino can feel Berwald when the Shadow's Dragon heart seem to sadden.

"Ber," Tino started to ask, "Come with me," Berwald looked confused as he followed after Tino.

"Go get 'im!" Matthias yelled which cause Emil to cry a bit.

The duo came to a large body of water as Tino plop down to sit. Berwald guards were up just incased if any Water Dragons were to be seen. They don't like it when other dragons are by their water source.

"Berwald," Tino started, "Do you really want to try for one?" You can see Berwald literally jumping up and down as if a dog heard treat. Tino laughed as he saw how childish Berwald, but at least they are going to have their own pup now **.**

 ***~!Somewhat long and short Time Skip!~***

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Berwald roar in happiness. Ludwig and Ivan just watch the usual quiet Shadow Dragon prancing around. This was an amusement to see. from their perspective.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ivan asked with a grin on his face.

"Of course! I mean..." Berwald went quiet as he started to fade into white.

"Berwald?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh god," Berwald paled more, "I should've thought this through! What if something goes wrong or what if I'm not going to be able to protect m'wife?!" Ludwig placed his paws on top of Berwald's shoulders and shook the poor dragon.

"Calm down!" Ludwig told him, "Ja, becoming a parent will come with some benefits, but from what I remember is that you had saved our lives more than once. Mostly mine..."

"Ludwig," Ivan grunt.

"But the point is that you're going to be a great father to your pups, I know that," Berwald went back to his normal colors as he sighs in relief. At least now that he got that covered up, Berwald said that he'll get going and see them when he gets the chance.

Berwald flew back to his nest was Tino was sleeping. Already, Tino was about twelve weeks along and started to show... Dragon pregnancy lasts about three months. Berwald started to nuzzle down at his pregnant mate and laid with him. Tino smiled warmly when he felt his mate wings laid on top of Tino's producing stomach. Berwald heard a purr from Tino as Berwald purr back at his mate. They were like this the entire time when Berwald felt something touched his wing. The Shadow Dragon poke his head up as Tino smiled at his mate.

"The pups are moving," Tino told Berwald. If you saw sparks from someone who is mostly quiet and has a stoic look, you might need to get your eyes checked to be sure that's what you saw. Berwald licked his lover's stomach and was very happy that he was having pups of his own. Tino licked Berwald back and they cuddle closer.

"I love you," Tino spoke quietly.

"I love you too," Berwald said to his little pregnant Earth Dragon. Tino just nuzzles closer he felt the pups moving again. Smiling warmly, Tino is happy that he's going to be a mother soon.

One evening, Tino and Berwald were just walking in the large forest. Tino wanted to walk around move but Berwald had made Tino sit back and relax before the pups are born. But no, Tino threw a fit and said that Berwald can't keep him at the nest forever... Though that was never on Berwald's mind... most times... kinky- MOVING ON!

"It's nice to see the leaves changing colors," Tino said as he notices fall is coming. Berwald hummed as they see some of the trees are becoming red, yellow, orange. Many colors of autumn.

"It would also be nice if the pups could come out," Tino added as he felt Berwald nuzzling on his shoulders then to his enlarged stomach.

"They'll come when they want to," Berwald said. Tino started to go on how Berwald is right but he's getting tired of this waiting game. It's getting uncomfortable at night. Berwald could only nod and grunt with Tino. They continue to walk a little more until they came up to their nest. Emil was playing with Matthias while Lukas just watches from above. Tino went to their side of the nest and watches Emil trying to fight Matthias. Matthias just laughed and pretending to be injured by the small pup. Berwald went over to sit with Tino, but the Shadow Dragon felt something hitting his legs. Emil was hitting his uncle's leg as Berwald used his paw to rub the little dragon's head. Emil looks up and saw Berwald smirking.

"Attack to the throat first," He told his nephew, "It's fast if you bite down your enemy like that,"

"Berwald!" Tino jesters, "Emil is only three months old! Don't need to teach him that!"

"He's going to learn it somehow," Matthias said as Emil ran over to his mommy. Berwald walked over to Tino and nuzzle agents the swelling stomach.

"Any day now," Lukas said as he picked up Emil to bath him.

"Hmm," Tino hummed as he started to go to sleep. Been a long time to get a sleep like this. Berwald laid his neck around Tino's head as he closed his eyes. Hours later Tino woke up in a huge amount of pain. Seeing everyone else is sleeping, Tino started to breathe heavily as he felt the contractions. Bitting on the lip, Tino started to draw blood from his mouth. He dripped a little on the nest... but one of the drops hit Berwald's nose. The Shadow Dragon smelled something as he saw Tino's lip was bleeding.

"Tino," Berwald started to asked but saw a lot of pain in, "TINO?!" When Berwald yelled, Matthias jumped up as Emil fell off of his father. Lukas' ears perk up as he then saw what's going on. Tino was starting to paint as Lukas told Matthias to keep Emil away from this. Berwald had himself around on Tino's side and Tino started to roar in pain. Lukas just couches over the Earth Dragon as Berwald licked his mate. Lukas said that he can see the head and Tino gave his hardest push. Berwald saw a sac and his fatherly pride was showing. Lukas rips it open as he passed it to Tino and Berwald to clean and help it to breath. Tino started to clean his son as he smiled down at his baby boy.

But that was then disturbed by another contraction. Berwald lightly pushed his head onto Tino's stomach to give some help. It wasn't that long when the other pup was born. Tino started to clean both of his children as Berwald nuzzle on Tino as they look down at their two newborns.

Peter and Elise.


	16. Nordic Boys x Nordic Girls: Viking Party

Nordic Boys x Nordic Girls: Viking Party

Request by: Me

* * *

It was a normal day at the Nordic household... *POOF* Maybe I'm wrong.

"LUKAS!" Emil yelled as the entire house was cover by a pink smoke of clouds, "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" Tino coughed as he sees Emil there.

"I swear one day I'm going to kill your brother," Tino said as Emil just gave Tino permission to if that does come up. The duo went down to the spell room and Lukas was not the only one there. Berwald and Matthias were sitting around the circle table as Lukas started to put out the candles.

"Whoa," Emil said as he sees the trio, "What's the meaning of this?"

"We're getting tired of waiting for a girl in our life," Berwald said as he sits up a little more.

"How do we know it will work?" Matthias asked.

"It should work when we are around with a group of girls or just a girl," Lukas said as he went to put his things away. Matthias hum as both Tino and Emil look at the trio if they were insane.

"So you think using black-"

"Not black magic," The Viking Trio said in unison.

"White magic or whatever the hell it is, isn't that a little too harsh?" Tino asked. The trio looked at each other until they look back at Emil and Tino.

"No," Emil groaned and asked them why would they do this. Matthias explains that just waiting for a girl in their life would be a waste of time if they keep looking for the "one". So the Dane pulled out his small note and read it out loud. Matthias wants a woman who is very funny and who is sweet. Following by of the girl sunshine smile and has a laughter that is cute for Matthias to laugh with. Berwald read his that he wanted a woman who can understand his problems with people who tend to ignore him and love to build things. Berwald also said that he would also if the girl of his dreams was someone who also loves children. Somehow Emil had a thought that Berwald meant that he wants to marry the girl after the first date. As for Lukas, he said he wanted a woman who loves magic and shares his sympathy for not having a sibling to call them Big Brother (In which Lukas and Emil started the "Call me Big Brother" thing again). Lukas added that he would love if the girl has an adorable little sister so Lukas can protect as if it was his daughter.

Emil and Tino just said that they're asking too much for a girl.

"Oh yeah," Matthias said as he crosses his arms, "What kind of woman would you like to have?"

"For starters," Emil spoke first, "I would like if the girl can also share my sympathy with these kinds of nonsense and if she could... at least look cute," Emil mumble the last part.

"Well that's cute," Berwald said as he smirks at Emil.

"S-Shut up!" Emil said as he blushed.

"If I were to date a girl, I would like if someone was into baking and Christmas. Oh~ and has such a sweet motherly smile and an adorable laugh~!" Tino said as he started to daydream. The others just looked at the Finnish male as he was in his imagination land. So Matthias said that he's going to take a shower and dress something nice. Lukas and Berwald both agree to do the same. Meanwhile, Emil and Tino just looked at the empty room. What just happen?

Meanwhile...

"LOVISE!" Yelled a short whited haired Icelander, "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

"Emy!" Said another short haired but blond, "Calm down!"

"Emy" was stomping down to the magic room as she sees her sister and the other two girls. One was a really long blond hair girl with a grin as she looks down at the bowl.

"Did it work?!" She asked.

"It should work in an hour or so," The girl with an upside down cross pin said as she pulled her hair back, "But I would stay away from doing anything stupid from then. Meaning, safe sex if you do found a guy,"

"That was one time!" The long blond girl with a spiky hairdo said as she slams her head on the table. Making the stoic female to pull Dane's hair back.

"Hello?!" Emy said as she glares at the trio.

"Oh, dear little sister," The Norwegian smiled, "Finally to call me big sister?"

"Hell no," Emy said, "You're going to explain why did the house... poof up in blue, Lovies!" Lovies pulled out her little note card and explains that they are getting tired of this on and off relationship that they have been having for the past few years. It's already making them pissed off and last night they broke up fully with their pair. So when Lovies started to read off on what she would like to have in a man, Emy rolled her eyes. Lovies wanted a man who loves magic and shares her sympathy for not having a sibling to call them Sister. Lovies added that she would love if the guy has an adorable little brother so Lovies can protect as if it was her son.

"... And both Berlinda and Mette wanted to try this as well," Lovies added.

"Yeah, and what so cool is that I want a man who is very funny and who is sweet. Following by having a sunshine smile and has a laughter that is cute for the Queen of Northern Europe to laugh with," Mette said with a little cockiness.

"Hmm," Berlinda hummed, "Though I think a man who can understand my problems with other people who tend to ignore me and love to build things. And I would also love if he has some love for having children around,"

Emy rolled her eyes again as she just said that playing around with magic would make some upsides. Even Tina, the Finnish girl, agreed. Mette huffed as she asked what did the two would like in a man. Emy started off with the guy who can also share her sympathy with these kinds of nonsense and if he could at least look cute. Mette joked as Emy blushed hard. Tina just said she would like if the guy had the same interest in her- Christmas and baking. Also would like if his smile was super cute!

"Okay~," Mette started, "I'm going to take a shower, Lovies you get your sister in bed and Berlinda take your 'husband' to an early bed now,"

"Why don't we come with?" Tina asked.

"You can't," Berlinda said.

"Why not?" Emy asked.

"It's because today is our Kalmar Union day," Lovies said as she took her deal little sister to bed. But Emy and Tina weren't giving up that easy.

*~!Time Skip!~*

The Viking Boys were cheering out as they were going to have an awesome night. Berwald saying that he got himself some extra money to spend at their favorite club, just in case if they see the girls that they like and pay for their drinks. Matthias saying that if anyone got a score and wanted to have safe sex, go to him because he has the condoms in his pockets. A LOT of them. As for Lukas, he said that he brought some "good stuff". At first, Matthias and Berwald thought he meant shrooms that they use to eat back some time... but it was actually some sort of potion bottle. Lukas explains that he made it himself and it's supposed to be something that makes sex better. Both Berwald and Matthias nod in agreement on that. Hell, they can use "toys" if they wanted to. And they both missed that Lukas had a purple silk sticking out of his vest pocket.

Though over about a few miles back, there were both Emil and Tino driving behind the two.

"Remind me of why are we following after them?" Tino asked Emil, who's driving the car.

"Because I don't want them to do anything stupid. Mostly Lukas because we all know how he can get drunk. I don't want to get a call from someone saying that Lukas is dancing on a pole... Being all topless and-" Emil explained but Tino stoped Emil before the Finnish male starts to think some kinky thoughts of Lukas. Same goes for Emil... (Incest).

Meanwhile, with the Viking Girls, they took a cab and were driving down to their favorite club. Mette was saying how she's going to drink up and bleed out their money if one of them found their guy. Berlinda said she got some pepper spray if they come up to a jerk or a creep comes up to them. Lovies pass them a bottle potion as the two looked at her. The Norwegian girl just said that if they guys forgot to put on their protection, the potion would act like a birth control. The two nod as they both drank up the potion. Taste like those medicine drinks. But they didn't see that Lovies was stuffing handcuffs that fell out of her bag. Just for "roleplaying".

Emy and Tina were also in another cab that is following after the Viking Girls. Tina was fixing her hair as Emy was using binoculars.

"Remind me how you got those again?" Tina asked as she then fixes her lipstick.

"Since Lovies started to date number of guys, I had to keep an eye out for big sister," Emy replied.

"... That's creepy," Tina said as she then moved onto her eyelashes. Emy wore no makeup while she used the binoculars.

After a few minute drives, the Viking male trio parked their cars about to the curve of the building. Matthias had his arms around both Berwald and Lukas while they talked about their game plan. But Lukas just pointed out that they should just party a little bit and then have some "fun". Went they walked inside, right away they heard the music blasting and seeing the people dancing. Matthias smirked while Berwald rubbed his hands together and Lukas crossed his arms.

"Alright," Matthias said, "Let's get this party started!" They went over to the bar and order three drinks. One Copenhagen for Matthias, one Red Viking for Lukas, and one Scandivaniatin for Berwald. They cling their drinks together and drank their alcohols. What they didn't see were both Emil and Tino snuck inside. When the waiter came over to see if they want anything to drink, Tino just answers for himself that he wanted a White Spider and Emil will have an Iceberg. The waitress asked for ID and the duo passes their ID's over to the female waiters. She nods and said that she'll bring their drinks in a few minutes.

After five minutes, the Viking trio was feeling less hope from Lukas spell.

"Okay," Berwald said, "I'm gonna use the bathroom,"

"Kay," Both Lukas and Matthias said as they drank their drinks. Right when Berwald got up, his heart flutter. As if someone just walked passed him. That was weird. Berwald shakes that off as he found the restroom. But a girl, with some of her blond hair, braided, bump into Berwald.

"Sorry," She said as she looks up at him. Berwald looked behind his shoulders and saw the girl wore a dark blue short sleeve jacket, black pants, gold and dark blue heels, and she had blue rim glasses. Berwald's heart skipped a beat as he looks down at her.

"... It's no problem," Berwald as he blushes. They parted and the girl saw her friend at the table.

"So how was that guy?" Mette asked.

"He wasn't interested in me," Berlinda said. The reason why she came away from the bathroom was that she found a guy she thinks is the one. But the guy was with his girlfriend and they had a fight, which is why Berlinda went away.

"I'm sorry," Mette said as she hugged her friend, "But there are so many others guys in this club. Like those hotties," Mette pointed over to the guys over at the bar across from them. Right when she pointed at the duo over there, Metta heart skipped a beat as she saw Matthias. Lovies was texting to her little sister to make sure that everything is alright.

"She's not responding," Lovies said as she placed her phone back in her bag.

"Maybe she's sleeping," Berlinda said as she sips on her drink.

"Guys," Mette started, "How many drinks did I had right now?"

"... Two," Lovies said. Mette got up as they both look at their Danish friend walking over to the guys ahead. Lovies went after her with Berlinda.

Lukas was showing Matthias a magic trick that he thought he would show to a girl that he finds attractive. Matthias thought it was cool but to Lukas chance would be if the girl was already drunk. Lukas cracked his neck as he then grabbed his drink.

"Hi," Lukas and Matthias turned their heads and saw a trio of girls, "Is it okay if we sit here?" Said the girl with long hair and her bands were bung. The girl wore a red see-through shirt as her black bra was showing, wore very short shorts, red leggings, and red heels.

"Not at all," Matthias said as he moved a chair for the main girl.

"Takk," The girl said in Danish. Matthias' heart skipped a beat as Lukas was blushing as he thought about showing his magic trick. Matthias turn and before he could stop Lukas, the Norwegian male asked if the girls would like to see any magic tricks. The girl who wore a deep purple jacket and a light purple shirt that showed her belly, long jean pants, purple heels, and purple jewelry; said yes to see this trick. Lukas smirk as he pulled out his purple silk ribbon from his vest pocket and told the girl to hold it. The Norwegian girl took hold as Lukas then pulled out a black one and gave it to the girl.

"Now smudge it together," Lukas told her. The Norwegian did what Lukas told her what to do. When she finished, the ribbon was gone.

"What happens to it?" The Danish girl asked.

"Check your pocket," Lukas told the Danish girl. The girl did what Lukas and pulled out a purple-black ribbon. The Norwegian girl smirks as she said that it can't be all Lukas can do. Berwald came back as he said something to Lukas but saw the girl he bumps into along the way here.

Emil was biting down on his lips as he started to get worried about this. Tino was just sitting back while sipping on his drink. Then two girls sat next to them.

"Is it okay we sit here?" The whited haired girl asked as she sat next to Emil. Emil didn't really get to reply as he sees the girl was glaring at the guys and girls across from them.

"I'm sorry," Said the blond that's with the Finnish accent, "She's just worried about her sister,"

"It's fine," Emil said, "I'm just watching over my brother to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid,"

"Oh, I'm Tina and that's Emy," Tina introduce to herself.

"I'm Emil and this is Tino," Emil said as Tino shakes hands with Tina. Tina smiled brightly as Tino felt his heart skip a beat.

"So girls," Matthias started, "What brings pretty girls like you here?" Mette laughed as she smiled.

"Tonight is our Viking Night," Mette said.

"In which we get drunk, have some fun," Berlinda explains.

"And end it with a not so forgetful night," Lovies added.

"That sounds like fun," Lukas said.

"But is it always with you three or..." Berwald started to ask but feel rude. Berlinda looked away as Mette said that they use to have people to hang out with, but getting sick and tired of their on and off relationships. The males felt bad for them to deal with drama with their exes... but this means that they could score if they choose to. Then Lukas thought of something when they heard that there is going to be a dance-off.

"Do you girls like to dance?" He asked. The trio nod as Lukas put his hands out. Lukas went over to the DJ player and asked him if he could play Follow The Leader. Before the song started to play, Berwald pulled Lukas off to the side.

"What's the game plan?" Berwald asked.

"I get Lovies, Matthias gets Mette, and you get Berlinda," Lukas said.

"How would you know that I like Mette?" Matthias asked.

"Because my heart will skip a beat when I talk to Lovies and I feel like I'm in love with her!" Lukas explains as he pulled Matthias tie down.

"I was going to ask you that when I was going to use the bathroom," Berwald mumble to himself as he figures the spell had worked. The girls were just chatting up on which guy they liked... and Mette said that Matthias is hot, Berlinda said that Berwald is cute, and Lovies said that Lukas was a cutie too. If only Berwald and Lukas were to hear that, they would feel a lot of heat coming to their cheeks. They want to be hot!

Emil started to bite on his nail as Emy was ready to get out of her set. Tina and Tino were just talking.

"So you and Berlinda are close friends?" Tino asked.

"Yeah, ever since she helped me from Anya in high school, she has been a great friend to me. Or as I hope so if she doesn't stop calling me her 'Husband'," Tina quoted on the word husband.

"I know that feeling as well," Tino said, "Berwald would call me his 'wife' here and there,"

"Yeah," Tina said as she smiled and blushed. Her smile was sweet as Tino smiled back at her. Meanwhile, Emil and Emy were just watching the two Finnish people talking.

"What is going on?" Emy asked.

"I think they're falling in love," Emil replied. Emy just looked away from them and looked over at Emil. Blush lightly red as she looks at the Icelander male.

"So um..." Emy started to get a conversation started, "... What do you do for the living?"

"I work at a cafe store with my brother, Matthias, Berwald, and Tino," Emil said as he sips on his drink.

"Oh, what's it called?" Emy asked.

"Nordic Cafe Perfection," Emil said as he placed his drink down.

"Oh, I think I've been there before. Your treats there are really good. Almost good as Tina's," Emy replied.

"Well, Tino and Berwald are the chefs. Matthias is the host and waiter, like Lukas as well. And I take care of the order/ money," Emil explains.

"That sounds really cool," Emy comment.

"Well, there was that time Matthias made us all wear roller skates at work," Tino joined in. Overhearing this from Emil.

"You guys wore skates at work?" Tina laughed.

"Matthias did say that it could make our time go faster and he was right. But he twisted his ankle after that," Said Emil.

"Awe, now I feel bad for the poor guy," Emy said.

Over at the group, the girls were beating the boys. Not because of the guys are going easy on them, but they were putting out some good moves. So they won. Berwald asked if they would want a drink. They said yes as Berwald order two Copenhagen for Matthias and Mette, two Red Viking for Lukas and Lovies, and two Scandivaniatin for Berwald and Berlinda. They drank and talked about their lives. As Lovies was in the middle of telling the group her story... she saw her sister sitting with Lukas's.

"... Oh my god!" Lovies said as everyone else looks over. Seeing Emil and Emy talking. Though Emil seems to flirt with Emy!

"Oh..." Lukas had no words as he got up from his seat to get his little brother. Lovies was extremely pissed as she saw Emil kissed her baby sister hands. Emil was saying something sweet to Emy but-

"Emil!"

"Emy!" Both Lukas and Lovies said as the two Icelander looked are their siblings.

"Lovies! Ah- this isn't what it looks like!" Emy said as she waved her hands.

"Yeah! I swear I'm not trying to hit on your sister here! I mean, yes she's hot-" Right when that came out of his mouth... I think you know what happened next.

*~!Time Skip!~*

"I'm so disappointed in you," Lukas said as he drove the car to the girl's place.

"I wasn't trying to be rude to her sister!" Emil raised his voice at his brother. While that happened, Emy was just pulling Emil back as he cleans up his nose. All thanks to Lovies punch. Tina and Tino were in the other car with Berlinda and Berwald, as the rest were with Lukas.

"Rude or not, you don't say things like that," Matthias said as he leans his head back.

"Yeah, that's like one of the 101 dating rules," Mette said.

"Wait? Rules?!" Lukas asked.

"Long story," Matthias said as he looked forward.

Meanwhile to the other car, Tino and Tina were still talking as Berwald drove. Since Lovies punched Emil in the nose, the club member had to kick them out. Not forever but just for a while. But the guy knows that they be back again.

"... So it's here?" Tina asked as she pointed out on the Google Maps.

"Yeah, that's the cafe shop," Tino said.

"I'll have to come by someday," Tina said as she places her phone away.

"Are you talking about Nordic Cafe Perfection?" Berwald asked.

"Yeah," Both Tina and Tino said in unison.

"Oh, I've been there once," Berlinda said as she joined in, "I was running late for a meeting and I have to get myself a coffee,"

"So that was you?" Berwald asked.

"Hmm," Berlinda replied. Berwald blushed as he remembers when he got an order that a girl was running late for a meeting and need a coffee asap. He made a comment in his head that the girl was bossy. Now he get's to meet the girl... and he has a crush on her now.

They pulled up to the house and the girls thanked them for the night. Though, Lovies had apogize to Emil that she just want her sister to be treated well. The guys thanked them back and Emil didn't mind it because he kinda deserved it. In his opion. Before the guys lefted, Mette stoped them as she asked if she could have Matthias number. Matthias wrote down his number for the Danish girl and told her to see her later. Mette smiled brightly as she kissed hsi cheek. The rest of the way home, Matthias was blushing red.


	17. DenNor: Carrying for 10

DenNor: Carrying for 10

Request by: Me

Note: I have some kinks on Mpreg and one of them is this... R_A_P_I_D P_R_E_G_N_A_N_C_Y.

* * *

Norway has been conducting a spell as he heard his lover coming back from the village. He made his way to see his lover as Denmark jump behind the Norwegian witch. The witch drops something in the cauldron as he looks at his Danish lover.

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to jump up behind me!" He scolds his Danish lover.

"I just missed you," Denmark pout. The witch sigh aDenmark'sss Denmark lips. Denmark returns the kiss as he looks at the cauldron started to glow.

"Norge," He started, "Is that supposed to happen like that?" Norway turn as he saw the cauldron. He pushes Denmark out of the way as he started to find what to do. He pulls out a serum and pours it in. He found a vial that contains blood from a human and a hair of his own. He drops them in as the cauldron slowly stop glowing and turn to a dark red pool. He sighs as he turns to look at Denmark.

"Fix it!" He stated proudly as he hears something boiling. He turns as he ushers his lover out.

"Nor-." He was cut off as Norway slam the door at Denmark. He can hear his lover is trying to stop the cauldron. Denmark started to regret to jump behind him as he heard an explosion started. He started to open the door, but Norway must've locked it and try to take care of this on his own.

Norway started to find cover. But the dark red liquid didn't harm him. It stops. Norway pokes his head out as he went over to the pool. It turns to a clear color as he sighs in relief. He opens the door as Denmark flew in and nearly hit the cauldron. Norway slaps him as he walks over to the cauldron. Denmark pulls out a dipper from the table and collects the liquid. He smells it as he started to drink it, but his lover pulls away from the dipper as it spilled some in the cauldron.

"You idiot!" He told him, "You shouldn't try and taste it until I can see what it will do to me!" Denmark looks at the liquid then back at Norway.

"Why if it does something to you? Do you think you have the antidote for that then?" Norway held the dipper close as he sighs. He dipped it in the clear liquid and brought it to his lips. He drank it as he waits for something to happen.

Nothing happens as he looks at Denmark.

"See," He started to tell him, "I'm perfectly fi- ah~!" He drops his knees as he drops the dipper on the floor. Denmark went to him as Norway put his hand on his stomach as he felt something press against his hands. He looks down as he felt his stomach growing huge! He panics as Denmark's hand was on his lover's belly the whole time. Norway panic as it keeps on growing and feeling a strong kick in his stomach.

"DENMARK!" He shouted with fear as Denmark held onto him. His belly rips his shirt as it grows and kicked more. Norway arches his back as the kick went on and growing. Finally, it stops growing. He panted as put his hand on his belly. It still kicks as he slowly got up. Denmark helps him as he looks at the belly. Norway panic more as Denmark held onto him.

"Denmark…" Norway panted as he felt another kick.

"It's okay Norge," He told his lover, "You're going to be fine." Norway just held his belly as he waddles to the spellbook. He opens it as he looks for anything to help him. Finally, he found the page he's looking for. He put his hand down on the kicking area and try to calm whatever it down. He read the page to himself as he panics more.

"Denmark," He started, "I have only three hours until the red moon comes when I give birth so I need you to listen closely." Denmark got to him as he waits for Norway to go on, "I need you to get a room ready for the child. I don't know how many kids I'm having, but you need to make at least three beds ready for them. Then we need to get out of our home, and go somewhere that…" He took a breath as the child kicked harder, "Somewhere that isn't near here and has to be by a swamp. If we are anywhere near here, then I will be forced to stick like this for eternity. And I will have to wait until the next red moon comes. Do you understand?" Denmark nod as he kisses his lover's hands and went to the rooms. Norway put his arms on the table as he breathes slowly and easy. Waiting for Denmark to get the beds ready and get to a swamp that Norway knows. But it's forbidden to go there, but now his spells are going to be useless to protect himself from whatever is out there.

He felt the child kick harder as he drops to the floor. His child seems to be a strong little one when it's born. But he could feel it hurting his porcelain skin as he sees his shirt is ripped and a large red belly shows out. He got up as he waddles to grab a new shirt to put on, but he felt the child kicking him forward. Making his belly hit the dorms. Norway is starting to think about grabbing a knife and cut it open, but the book mention nothing can kill the child when it's in the mother womb. He put the shirt on as he started to walk to grab his long lavender robe. He put it on as he buttoned his robe, but the baby belly pops his waist buttons. He got mad as he buttoned the top buttons. He could even feel the child moved around him and hurting his stomach. Finally, Denmark came down with his cloak as he sees Norway in pain. He helps him up as Norway started to grip on his sleeves.

"You're ready to go?" He asks as Norway nod in pain. They went out of their cottage as they went to the forbidden swamp.

Norway pregnant belly has been pushing him harder and harder every ninth kick. He looks at the sky as the blood moon is slowly appearing, as the child is kicking nonstop now. He fell on the ground as he moans in pain. He could feel the child pushing his skin as if was going to burst out any second now. Denmark lifted him up and carry him in his arms. Norway just grips on Denmark's shoulder and cursing under his breath. Finally, they found the swamp as Norway pain stop. He felt happy that he started to rub his belly and smile at it. Denmark look at the sky as he saw the red moon is about to be a blood moon. He looks at Norway as he finds a place to give their child. Norway saw a tree that was Ashly looking as he put his hand on there. He places his head on there as he mumbles in sweet word on the tree. He felt the child is touching the tree as Denmark look at him.

"Is this where you're going to give birth?" He asks. Norway looks up at the child touch the tree more.

"It seems so," Norway told him as he felt the kicks again. He leans on the tree as he breathes slowly and turns to his back. The child kicks back at him as Norway drop to the floor as he panics. He could feel the child is taking over his body and he start to feel an urge to push.

"Denmark," He panted as he felt something was wet. He looks down as he saw a pool of clear liquid came out of him as he panics and look at Denmark.

"DENMARK, HELP ME!" He groans in pain as he felt the child coming. Denmark got next to Norway as he held his lover's hand. Norway groans and moans in pain as Denmark help him through. He held his loving hands and told him sweet words. The moon turns into a blood moon as Norway look up at the moon. Norway felt the child coming out as he looks down and saw blood. He screams as he sees a lot of blood came out as he squeezed Denmark's hand as he started to feel something is pulling his child out. Norway screams harder as he started to push his child Denmark held onto him as they wait for the child to come.

It was for hours and hours until Norway gave his birth of his first child. He saw Denmark bit on the belly cord and held their child. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps in Denmark's arm. Norway slowly leans up, but more pain hit him. He had to groan as he felt the child popped out fastly. Denmark places their boy off to the side as he bit the cord and held the child. Norway started to feel more pain as he sees his belly lower itself down. Another child came out, as Denmark look surprised at Norway.

"How many are we having here?!" He asks as Norway glare at him.

"I should've letten you drank that potion!" He growls as another pain came to him, "GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted as he looks at the moon. He hopes he doesn't give birth many children until the moon past. He looks at his belly as he felt something pop out of him. He hopes that's the last because he sees two girls and two boys on the ground. He smiles as he screamed in pain.

"WHY!" He yelled as he felt a child coming out of him.

He gave birth to five. Then six. Then seven. Then eight. Then nine. And finally, he did ten. He gave birth to ten. Ten children. Five boys and five girls. He looks at them as Denmark look up. The moon went away as it turns to normal. Norway pant as he hopes he doesn't have to give birth again. Denmark just looks at them as he held his first son in his arms. Norway just looks at them as he slowly got up. He felt nothing that is coming out and his belly is flat again. He touches his second born girl as he awes at them.

"They all look so cute," He whispers quietly. Denmark smile as he looks at Norway.

"What are we going to name them?" He asks. Norway looks at them.

"I don't know… but if you want, you can call at least two of our kids jr." Denmark smile.

"I thought you might say that," He merely chuckled. Norway looks at his second born girl and brought her up in his arms. She looks at him as she put his tiny hands out to touch her mother's face. Norway smile as he kisses his child's face, love her to death. As Denmark started to look around and touch Norway.

"We should get home now." Norway nod in agreement as they started to find a way to carry their children back home. When they got home, Norway was pissed when Denmark explains that he made ten beds for the kids. But Norway was too tired to deal with it and was happy to have their children.

A few years later, Lusica is downstairs of her home as she came upon her mother cauldron. She peeks her head up as she sees a clear liquid in there. She first thought it was just water, but she smells something sweet in there. She saw a dipper as she grabs it. Lusica dips it in the water and brought it to her lips. Before she could drink it, her mother pulls the dipper away from her lips.

"Just what you think you're doing?" Norway asked as Lusica looks at her feet.

"Emil and Lukas both said that you drank a potion to have us. I just want to say it's false and prove them it's just water." Norway got to his knees as he smiles sweetly at her.

"Your brothers are right." Lusica looks up with a strange face, "I was just making something to make your father fall in love with me more. But when I drop a heart from mine own," He slowly pulls his shirt down as Lusica touch the scar on her mother's chest, "It started to glow. It was going to be for your father. But I panic as it started to do different things. I mess up on the spell and it turns to a blood red color. I had to push your father out and find a way to reverse it. I pour a drum of a fluid from a mother that was giving birth, blood from a human, and a piece of my hair. I took a sip of it before your father tried it, and I had you lovely ten children."

Lusica nod as she looks up at her mother.

"Does that mean you don't want me and the others?" Norway pulls his daughter hair back.

"I would never do that," He told her, "I was going to plan on having children with your father after I made the love potion." Lusica smile as she hugs her mother. Norway smile as he hugs her back.

"Then why didn't you pour that away then?" Norway looks at it as he stirs it with the dipper and looks at it more.

"I really don't know why…" Lusica smile as she looks into the cauldron.

"Maybe when we're older, we can have our own kids?" Norway chuckle as he put the diaper away.

"Or maybe have your father try it and see how it's like for him to feel like you're being a punching bag." Lusica laughs as she went upstairs. Denmark saw his little girl as she smiles. Denmark wonders what made her happy. He saw Norway looking at the colder as he snakes his arms around him.

"So…" He started, "What made you come down here?" Norway looks at the dipper still as he brought it to his lips. Denmark pulls it away from him as he looks at him as Norway look at him. He leans his head on Denmark as he felt safe.

"I thought maybe have more of this…" Denmark pulls him into a hug.

"Maybe we can, but dinner is ready." Norway looks at him as he kisses him. As everyone started to have their dinner, Tino and Mathias both look at their mother the entire time. Norway looks at them as he wonders what's with his little sons.

"Is there something you need to ask me about?" Tino shakes his head as Matthias did the same.

"No, mother," They both said. Berlinda just looks at them as she drank her cup. Norway just looks at his kids as he looks at his cup. He didn't know what could be there but he thought about trying it. He brought it to his lips as he drank it. He thought as he put his hands on his belly as he waits if something is going to happen. He soon felt a kick. The same kick when he was expecting them. The kick bounces the table as the children look at it. Norway felt his belly slowly grow as he got up, but the pain came in as he looks at Denmark.

"Denmark," He told him, "You better have two beds ready because I'm expecting in an hour until the red moon comes. So you better be ready to go!" Denmark went over as he felt his lover's belly grow. He smiles and kisses him.

"Two beds will be ready," He told him as Emy look at Tino and Mathias.

"What were you two doing downstairs again?" She asks as Tino and Mathias look at their plate as they both act nothing happens. Norway looks at them as he glares them.

"Boys," He started to growl as Tino point at Matthias.

"He threatened me!" Matthias jumps on him as they fought. Berwald rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Tiina got up as she pulls the two away from each other and scolds them. Norway just felt the kicks and his belly growing larger. He seems to never have enough kids in his family.


	18. TurkIce: Uncle Norway Is Here To Help!

TurkIce: Uncle Norway Is Here To Help!

Request by: YoureNotAlone

Note: I felt like the last one I did go well so I'm doing it again. Also, eight chapters have been done so when you finish reading (or if you don't have the patience to wait longer) start asking questions to the cast Nordic and others! That's only if you want to.

* * *

"No!" Emil said as he went to grab one of the pots for making dinner, "Sadīk and I may have planned to have one but we both agree to wait until we have enough money," Lukas slumps on his chair while he watches his brother making dinner. Lukas known Sadīk since Emil introduces the Turkish male as his boyfriend. From the time have they been a couple, with a few ups and downs, they ended up getting married about a year ago. So today was going to be Emil's and Sadīk wedding anniversary, which Lukas came to visit. But the visit turns into more of a demanding question.

"I could put my account into yours," Lukas said as he looks at his brother.

"Lukas," Emil started, "I love you as a brother, but this would have to wait for a few more years until we make more money," Lukas huffed as he looks up at Emil. Which he does not approve of this. But he does have something in his sleeves he can do.

"Alright then," Lukas said as he leans up from his chair, "I'll have to bother you with your promise then. So call me big brother," Emil turns around and glare at his brother. Which Lukas seems to take note that his little brother is in no mood.

"Say that one more time, and there won't be any children for them to call you uncle. So shut up about that!" Lukas sigh as he looks at Emil.

"... You're acting different," Lukas spoke. Emil stopped as he turns to see Lukas is giving him the look. The look of saying you're in trouble. Emil went to the fridge and pulled out some of the ingredients and went to grab the kitchen knife. Lukas looked at Emil as he wonders what is wrong. Emil can tell his brother is looking at him closely while he makes the food. After a few minutes, Emil spoke up to his brother.

"... Last month..." Emil started as Lukas' ears perk up, "I ah... Sadīk and I... we..." Emil tears swell up as Lukas went up to his little brother and hugged him closely. Lukas hummed Emil to calm down as Emil said that he had a miscarriage. When that reaches to Lukas' ears, he was happy that his brother was going to have a baby, but the word hit his ears. Emil cried hard as he said that they got into a car crash, which only Tino and Berwald knows about, and Emil didn't know he was pregnant. Lukas hugged his little brother tighter as he rubs his brothers back.

"It's okay," Lukas said.

"H-how *hic* how is it- it okay?!" Emil wailed.

"Some people don't even know that they were pregnant until the best or the worse happens. When the best happens, they would mostly be overjoyed to hear that. But sometimes the best would be destroyed by the worse," Lukas tried to explain. Emil cried as Lukas started to hug his brother tighter. After a few hours later, Sadīk came home as Lukas was just leaving.

"See you next week," Lukas said as he hugs his brother.

"Later," Emil said as he smiled. Sadīk walked past Lukas when the Norwegian male grabbed his arm.

"Pour this in his drink when he doesn't look," Lukas whisper. Sadīk cock a brow as he felt something was in his pocket. Lukas wave them goodbye as Sadīk look back at his lover.

"Is everything alright?" Sadīk asked Emil slightly nod as he started to swell up in tears again. Sadīk went over to Emil and hugged his wife. Emil just cried again and told Sadīk that he told what happened that month ago. They both ended up cuddling on the couch as they look at nothing.

After an hour later, Emil finished up the dinner and they both talked about what happened today. Sadīk explains that he got into a dance fight again Hercules, which Emil smiled as he hears the story. Emil just remembers about the desert in the oven as he excuses himself to get the treat that he made for the two. Sadīk smiled as he sees Emil getting the desert. But he remembers what Lukas told him before he left. So pulling out the vial and pouring it into Emil's cup. It blends in perfectly as Emil went to take Sadīk plate and place it in the dishwasher. Emil again came back with the treat on the plate and place it in front of Sadīk. The Turkish male smiled as he then sees Emil walking over to his seat and sat down.

"So what do you plan to do for tonight?" Emil asked.

"I thought maybe we could cuddle a bit more, and then we could have the _other_ desert," Sadīk wiggle his brow. Emil blushed lightly as he smiled at Sadīk. The Icelander grabbed his cup as Sadīk remember what he poured in there. Before Sadīk could say something, Emil just drank it all. All to nothing in the cup. Sadīk made a small whimper as he didn't think this through. What if it was poison? Or what if it's something worse?! Why did he let Lukas get into his mind?!

"Sadīk," Emil spoke out loud, "What are you talking about?" Sadīk looked confused until he just thought that he was speaking out loud.

"Ah..." Sadīk didn't know what to say but had to be honest with Emil, "Before your brother left, he gave me a vial and told me to pour it in your drink," Emil cocked a brow on why would Lukas do that! What did he intend to do?! Kill his little brother?! No, that wouldn't be something that Lukas would do. Even though Emil hasn't called Lukas Big Brother... yet.

Emil just moves his hand on his head as Sadīk reached out to take hold.

"I'm sorry," Sadīk said as he sees Emil announces.

"No, it's not your fault," Emil said as he got up from his seat, "I'll be in our room. You can clean up?" Sadīk nod as Emil went into their share room. First thing Emil did was change his clothes into his pjs. Then he grabbed the phone... giving Lukas a call and give him a piece of his mind.

Meanwhile, Sadīk was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen. As he places the washcloth in the sink, he heard Emil yelling.

"WHAT WAS IN THAT FUCKING VIAL, YOU JERK OF A BROTHER!" Sadīk just froze as he just thought this would be a good time to wait a little longer downstairs. Let Emil finishing his yelling at his brother.

After a few minutes of yelling, Sadīk went upstairs as he sees Emil was still on the phone. The Icelander was pacing as he started to go off on his brother. Want to know what was in the vial. Sadīk knows the neighbors will be knocking on the door to ask what is going on any time soon if Emil keeps yelling. So the Turkish male walked into the room as Emil then hangs up. The Icelander cussed as he went to lay in their bed. Sadīk went over as he gave Emil a kiss in his white hair.

"Everything is going to be alright," Sadīk said.

"... I know," Emil grunt. Sadīk sigh as he went to the closet and removed his clothes. As he did so, Emil snaked his arms around his lover and smirk, "Now, how about that _other_ desert?" Sadīk stopped as he just wonders what just happen? First Emil was yelling and screaming in the phone and now he's still in the mood for sex?! This is becoming a wried night so far.

Sadīk turned around as he started to remove Emil's shirt. While doing that, Emil went to remove Sadīk pants. They were then starting to kiss passionately as Sadīk moved his hand down to undo Emil's bottoms. Emil moved his hands up to Sadīk members and started to rub it. Sadīk lightly moans out as he got Emil's pants off. The duo then went to their bed and started to make out at first. Sadīk was griding his hips to Emil's while the Icelander was giving out a light moan.

"Just take me," Emil told Sadīk.

"Now now," Sadīk teas, "Wait a little longer before we get into anything hardcore," Emil was going to say something but Sadīk shut him up with hot kisses in the smaller male mouth. Emil moved his hands to Sadīk members as he massages them. Sadīk moans out a little louder as Emil smirked. The Turkish male wiggled his eyebrows as he then pulled the blankets over them.

*~!Ah... Small Time Skip because I'm still in school and writing this XD!~*

"E-E-EMIL!" Sadīk yelled as Emil was griping on the sheets.

"AAAHHH!" Emil moans out loudly. Sadīk felt like he was going to cum as he keeps thrusting in and out. Then he releases himself inside of Emil. Sadīk removed himself from Emil's body as they both panted. Emil was trying to catch his breath as he just wonders what is making his stomach so warm now. It could be the sex was hardcore or Sadīk was going faster than before.

"... I love you," Emil cuddle next to Sadīk as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too," Sadīk whispers into Emil's ears. Emil smiled as he then fell asleep right there.

*~! Another Short Time Skip!~*

Emil woke up as his stomach gurgled. It was midnight and Emil was still a bit tired. Maybe he's hungry... But he didn't feel hungry. Something tells Emil this isn't right as he slowly gets up. Sadīk was still sleeping while Emil just smiled down at his husband. He's so cute when the Turkish male sleeps. Emil stomach flip as the Icelander ran into the bathroom. He only vomits about three times as he felt wried. Why is that?! All Emil could think of it's just an upset stomach. When the Icelander went back to their room, his stomach was feeling hot. Emil crawled back to bed as he places his hand over his stomach.

...

...

...

... But then something happened. Emil woke up as he felt his hand moving outwards. He figures his hand is just moving to a better position. Boy, he thought wrong. Emil flutter his eyes as he felt his stomach was getting rounder. Emil jumped up a little as he removed the blankets to see his stomach was growing.

"Oh god!" Emil spoke horrified. Sadīk groan in his sleep as Emil slapped him.

"Hmm?" Sadīk hummed.

"Sadīk!" Emil said as the Turkish male woke up. To see Emil was freaking out. And the reason why Emil was freaking out.

"What the hell?!" Sadīk said as he sees Emil's growing stomach. Emil was trying to push it down but he then felt something that was hard. As if he was... Emil pulled his hands up to his face as he felt like he was going to cry. Sadīk pulled Emil into his arms as the Icelander just started to cry.

"It's going to be okay," Sadīk said as they both took notices that Emil's rapid pregnant belly was slowing down. Emil cried with joy as he moves his hands over to the large stomach. Sadīk held onto Emil and kissed his sweety hair as they both watch the stomach grows. By now, Emil looks like he's seven months pregnant. Emil nuzzled onto Sadīk chest as he then felt the growing baby kicking inside of Emil. He moved Sadīk hands over his stomach as they watch his stomach grows. But this started to worry both of them. How long would it grow? Will it grow until Emil pop? They both don't want to know what would happen next. Now Emil looks like he's due to have twins as a harsh kick came.

"Hey," Emil said as he rubs the spot. Sadīk gave out a light chuckle as he brushes Emil's hair back. They were quiet until Emil started to feel a pain discomfort from his inside.

"You okay?" Sadīk asked.

"... Can you get me a glass of water?" Emil asked. Sadīk nod as he slowly got Emil off of him. Emil leans back on the headboard as he pats his belly. Sadīk went into the kitchen as he grabs one of the cups and filled it with water. When he came back with the water, Emil started to paint.

"Emil?" Sadīk asked worryingly. He places the water off to the side and went to help his lover. Emil's stomach now looks like he's overdue with triplets.

"I-It hurts," Emil said as he groans a little. Sadīk started to rub Emil's back and then slowly to his enlarged swollen belly. Emil smiled warmly as he felt Sadīk fingers were melting into Emil's sore pain. Then Emil yelped as he felt something came out of him. They both realize his water just broke.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Emil yelped as he felt the babies were starting to come out, "Sadīk, help!"

Sadīk helped Emil to lay on the bed and went to his lower parts. He looked down to see the baby's head coming out. Slowly, Sadīk reaches his hands down to get ready to catch it as Emil pushed out the baby's head. Slowly the first one was born from his mother womb. He cried as Emil took hold of his child. Sadīk said that he would get the towels as Emil just get ready to bring the rest to the world. Emil nod as the second baby starts to come out, so Sadīk went to grab the towels and came back to deliver the rest.

After an hour later, two boys and two girls were brought into the world. Sadīk kissed Emil's hair as they look at their bundles.

Bouse Ending:

"Hello, my nieces and nehpew~!" Lukas tried to keep his voice calm but couldn't help but squeal how cute they were.

"Keep your voice down, I had to get them fallen asleep two hours ago," Emil said quietly. Lukas jumps up and down as he smiled at his nieces and nephews.

"Well, I knew that potion would do the trick," Lukas said.

"So you really knew what was in there all along?" Emil asked as they both went out of the room.

"Of course I've known what's in there. Because I just made it a week ago because I've already known about your accent. Emil stopped as he looks at him.

"You... You knew?" Emil asked as he glare at him.

"Who else would tell me?" Lukas said as Emil knew he shouldn't tell Tino about it, "But now I'm happy that you're going to be a wonderful mom and gave me the nephews and nieces,"

* * *

Okay here are the few you can ask for tomorrows Behind The Scenes of Hetalia Nordic 5: The Movie

Main Cast: Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, and Iceland

Others: England, Prussia, America, Germany, Russia, Fem Denmark, Fem Sweden, Fem Norway, Fem Finland, Fem Finland, and Turkey

Have a good day and hugs~!


	19. Meet the Cast Members: 2

Interviewing the Nordics/ Outtakes

Request by: No one

Key: Normal= Text

 **Normal Bold= Takes on set**

 ** _Italic Bold= Moments in se_ t**

Moments have been used: _Movie Night!,_ _Read Before You Drink, Cuddles, Leader of the Wolf Pack, Blue Fire of Shadow, Carrying for 10, and Uncle Norway Is Here To Help!_

Takes have been used: _Movie Night!, Read Before You Drink, Cuddles, Leader of the Wolf Pack, Blue Fire of Shadow, Carrying for 10, and Uncle Norway Is Here To Help!_

* * *

Finland: Now now, let's hold the coffee a bit longer

*Cue Montage screen time~! for ten seconds*

Finland: Moi moi, everyone! I'm your host for this Interviewing, and today is we have our main four. Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Iceland

Iceland: Hey

Sweden: Hi

Norway: Hello

Denmark: What's up~!

Iceland: Hehe

* _ **"Oh, so it's like The Walking Dead meets WW2?" Tino asked.**_ ** _"Ja," Lukas said as he went into the kitchen to grab something, "Play the movie without me!"_** **-** _Movie Night!*_

Finland: But we also have some fun here and embarrassing moments during this show. And not to forget our favorite moments

Iceland: Oh I have a LOT of favorite moments

Norway: But Karma came to you

Iceland: ... Yeah

Denmark and Sweden: *Laughing*

-Topic: Movie Night-

Sweden: We had an idea- mostly Dane and I- at one night in his trailer that we should do a horror movie night from our favorite movies.

Denmark: Yeah and what you guys thought those might be our country favorite movies, which they are but we like the others.

Finland: Yeah, I mostly like when we all react to the Danish Slaughter House. Just priceless * _ **Emil was woken up by the sound of three things. One: the tv was smashed. Two: The tv was smashed by Tino's shotgun (oh god!). And three: Lukas trying to kill Matthias.** **"DON'T COME ANYWHERE CLOSE TO MY BROTHER!" Lukas yelled as he strangled the Danish male with the hoodie strings.** **"I DIDN'T D-DO A-ANYTHING!" Matthias tried to yell but as Berwald was pale. Pale as eggwhite shells. Emil rubbed his eyes as he sees the time was 1:40. Morning already and the guys haven't sleep yet.** **"What's going on?" Emil asked.** **"Matthias tried to kill me," Tino said as he places his shotgun over to the side of the couch.** **"IT WAS JUST A MOVIE!" Matthias yelled.** **"Kill Emil doesn't mean you have to rape Berwald!" Lukas said darkly as he continues to chock the Dane. Emil sighs as fell asleep again. Other than Tino and Lukas trying to kill Matthias just by a horror film, this was a great night.** \- Movie Night!*_

Norway: I think I almost killed Dane when I saw the film

Denmark: Almost?

Norway: I think

-Next Topic: Meeting the Girls-

Iceland: I was kinda shocked to hear that I would work with... my female counterpart. Which I will admit, they are extremely-

Finland: Cute?

Iceland: ... I was going to say hot, but cute works

Viking Trio: *Ohhing*

Iceland: Sh-shut up!

Denmark: Now now, man up

Norway: I'm so happy now that I get to die happily

Finland: But we're nations

Norway: But if my times do come then yeah

Denmark: But what if one of us give up half of our lands to save you?

Norway: ... I rather have my brother do that to me and I would do the same

Iceland: Don't make me blush

Sweden: Stay on topic

Finland: Well your counterpart seem to be shy to show skin

Sweden: And I respect that!

* ** _Right when Berwald got up, his heart flutter. As if someone just walked passed him. That was weird. Berwald shakes that off as he found the restroom. But a girl, with some of her blond hair, braided, bump into Berwald._** ** _"Sorry," She said as she looks up at him. Berwald looked behind his shoulders and saw the girl wore a dark blue short sleeve jacket, black pants, gold and dark blue heels, and she had blue rim glasses. Berwald's heart skipped a beat as he looks down at her._** ** _"... It's no problem," Berwald as he blushes._** _\- Viking Party*_

Iceland: And we didn't use make up this time for Denmark

Denmark: Hey, I may blush but that's because-

Finland: Okay okay! Moving on now!

-Next Topic: Missing Lines/ Karma-

Norway: This week, I missed maybe five or ten lines

* **Norway:** **Ja *walks out of the room*... Iceland: ...Do you want us to play it? Norway: Oh ****, I forgot!** _\- Movie Night!_ **Norway:** **Who else would tell me?*hugs baby doll* Iceland: ... I should get a glove to slap you Norway: Now why- ah **** Iceland: *Laughing* Not in front of the dolls!** _-_ _Uncle Norway Is Here To Help!_ **Norway: Y** **ou said big brother~! Even though Dane is _fucking_ pregnant with- nope Sweden: *Laughing* Norway: That's is not the lines! Finland: But you go the said big brother part Iceland: Hahaha** _-_ _Read Before You Drink_ *

Iceland: You were making up lines and can't remember if you already said that

Denmark: Now his age is showing up

Norway: At least I wasn't kicking my foot at the door all the time

Denmark: Thanks for the reminder

* **Denmark: *walks into the kitchen and kicks foot agents frame* AH **** **** ****! Iceland: *Laughing*** - _Read Before You Drink_ **Denmark: *Opens door and kicks foot on the frame* Son of a **** Norway: *Giggling* Denmark: *Jumping on one foot* **** **** ****!** \- _Cuddles_ **Denmark:** **I thought about what Alfred had told me that his movies were *Kicks foot on frame* ****! *Drops popcorn bowls* Norway: My butter! Sweden: *Laughing*** \- _Movie Night!_

Sweden: Did you have a thing with the doors?

Denmark: No I didn't

Finland: But you keep kicking them and it seems they don't like you

Denmark: Okay, first off, I just got eye contact lenses a week ago because I read my lines any more

Iceland: I knew they were your glasses

Denmark: Yeah and second, they keep slipping back from my skull. But I can see now... which is the reason why I'm wearing glasses

Norway: I think that's cute

Denmark: It's not awesome

-Next Topic: Iceland Medicine-

Iceland: So how was it like for you guys to taste the true meaning of giving birth to nothing?

Denmark: Okay *blush* it was weird to experience

Norway: But you got to do one at the end

Iceland: Yeah, but this isn't for me to tell- it's you both

Norway: Well...

* **Denmark: *Leans on the wall* Sweden: Shouldn't you be panicking? Denmark: *Laughing* It's just weird!** _\- Read Before You Drink_ **Norway: *Failing in crying in pain but laughing*I-I can't do this Finland: *Laughing*** \- _Leader of the Wolf Pack_ **Norway:** **DENMARK, HELP ME! *Groaning in pain -fail by laughing* Denmark: You're giving birth and you're laughing** _\- Carrying for 10*_

Finland: You seem like you wouldn't stop laughing. Their's your problem

Norway: But it was funny *Laughing*

Denmark: I didn't know how to act out like I'm in pain

Sweden: Let's rewind that

* ** _Matthias couldn't sleep at all as he laid in bed. Though, there could be a reason for why. Matthias slowly got up as he grunts in pain. He noted it could be contractions as he went to get Lukas or Tino. He doesn't know why but hey, those two were kinda his only options! Knocking on Lukas's door, the Norwegian male opens the door as he rubs his eyes. "What is it this time, Emil?" Lukas yawned. "The baby is coming," Matthias said as Lukas' eyes popped up as he screams for everyone to get up right now. Matthias just lean on the wall as he felt the contractions are coming closer now. Lukas tried to help Matthias to lean over to his shoulders. The other's came out as Matthias felt something broke. "What happened?" Tino asked as he had his jacket on. "Um... my water broke," "OH SHIT!" Everyone yelled as Matthias couldn't stay standing as the baby was already coming out. "OW, OW, OW!" Matthias screamed as Lukas just held onto Matthias. "It's okay, we can-" Lukas was trying to talk to Matthias but the Dane cried in pain. "I CAN FEEL THE HEAD COMING OUT!" Matthias yelled as he closed his eyes. "FUCK!" Emil yelled as Berwald lifted up Matthias. Saying a home birth would be the only option. So Tino said that he'll be delivering the baby as everyone stay downstairs. When Matthias is screaming in pain in his room, Emil, Lukas, and Berwald called up Matthias friends to let them know that the baby is coming. Alfred said that he'll be there by ten, Gilbert by seven, and Arthur by five. Lukas was pacing as Emil was just trying his best to stay calm. Berwald was just reading just to get his mind off of the sound of Matthias screaming. "..." "..." "... How can you both stay calm at a time like this?!" Lukas asked as he glares at them. "I'm worried too!" Emil scoff, "It's more likely to be your fault if you just remember to hide the damn book so Matthias wouldn't find it!" Lukas scoff back. Berwald glares up at the two, "You both need to calm down. As far as we all know, Matthias is just doing fine," The duo sigh as they just sat down on the couch. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP THIS TINO!" Matthias yelled as Tino was checking Matthias dilation. "Easy, easy," Tino motion Matthias, "The baby is almost out. Just keep calm and push as hard as you can," Matthias groans as he yelled at the top of his lungs. He needs Gilbert or Arthur or Alfred to be here! Then Matthias heard a wail. It wasn't loud and it wasn't soft as the Dane would think. So it can't be Alfreds "W... What's the... the gender?" Matthias asked as he catches up his breath. "It's a boy," Tino said with a smile, "Though..." "Does it have bushy eyebrows?" Matthias asked. "No, but its eyes are red like rubies,"_** _\- Read Before You Drink*_

Denmark: Got no words

Iceland: I think it's another word for you know how to give birth to a woman

Denmark: Oh god, no please no

Iceland: *Smirks evilly*

-Last Topic: Question on Cast-

Finland: We are going to end for now until we have more chapters done. So we have Germany, Prussia, England, Russia, Fem Nordic five, and our two familiar faces, Turkey and America

America: What's up

Finland: Nothing much, thank's for asking. Sweden

Sweden: Right *Clears throat* this is a question for the both of you

Turkey: Shoot

Sweden: How does it feel to work with us again?

America: Well, we didn't get chased by an angry Dane who tripped of his shoelace

Denmark: I checked if they were!

America: But I think it was cool to be with you guys again

Turkey: And it was great working with you as always, Ice

Iceland: Same, Pops

Norway: I can see why people would ship you too

Fem Norway: You should see little sis

Fem Iceland: Don't please

Finland: Oh and speaking about the girls, what did you think about _Viking Party_?

Fem Denmark: To be honest, I never thought I would wear something that would show my bra

Fem Finland: And it felt weird to spy over on the others but get to chat up with Finland during at it

* **"So you and Berlinda are close friends?" Tino asked.** **"Yeah, ever since she helped me from Anya in high school, she has been a great friend to me. Or as I hope so if she doesn't stop calling me her 'Husband'," Tina quoted on the word husband.** **"I know that feeling as well," Tino said, "Berwald would call me his 'wife' here and there,"** **"Yeah," Tina said as she smiled and blushed. Her smile was sweet as Tino smiled back at her.** _\- Viking Party*_

Fem Norway: What was the best part was to see Male Dane blushing madly red

Denmark: I wanted to make up so bad so no one sees how red I was

Fem Denmark: Red as the flag?

Norway: Why is this happening? Moving on, please?

Germany: Well I have a question for Sweden. When we did _Blue Fire of Shadows_ , what did you think when did the recordings?

Sweden: I think I should a little out of characters as I panicked about Fin having a baby pup

Russia: I kinda think as well

*Hours and hours later of talking*

England: Anyways, I believe that is all?

Finland: Joo, and thank you, everyone, who have been requesting lately. If you want more, review right away when you finish reading.

Me: Have a lovely day and hugs for all!

Prussia: She was going say that in the end

Me: I'm not allowed to hug anyone?

Fem Sweden: Come here *hugs me*


	20. AmeDen: We'll Figure This Out

AmeDen: We'll Figure This Out

Request: MoreRareShips

(AU I thought: Teen AU)

* * *

You know you have some laughs and you're with your best friend, but you get drunk and you wake up next morning to see someone next to you? Yeah, all last night, Alfred and Matthias were getting drunk after they talk about some stuff. Mainly about their brothers, family, and then it somehow leads to confessing. But that confession leads to sex. So after some hardcore sex action- that seems to take all night because of Matthias brothers/ roommates could hear Alfred yelling out "Holy God", "Fuck me harder," and many others... You had no idea how red the others were when they heard this. Almost wanted to make them throw themselves out of the window and die from blushing.

But they're in the World Academy so it would kinda make sense that kids like them would do something like this... If they should know better.

Alfred woke up in the next morning as he sees the sun shining through the window. He gets up slowly after feeling the hangover in his head. But looking over to his side, he sees Matthias sleeping in. Alfred smiled as he cuddles up next to Matthias. Which he sees nothing wrong with it.

"Morning," Alfred whispered as Matthias flutters his eyes. Slowly, Matthias wraps his arms around Alfred as he smiled warmly in the bed.

"Morning," Matthias said as he rubs Alfred close, "Sorry if I was going to hard into you,"

"It's alright, I'll be fine," Alfred said as they thought they should sleep in a little longer. But a door came to a knock as Matthias groan. He kissed his sleeping American as he gets out of bed. Damn, how long were they up? The door knocked again as Matthias open it. Seeing Emil and Lukas there, both pissed off and embarrassed.

"Do you know what time it was last night?" Emil asked. Matthias shakes his head in no, whilst Lukas just turns slightly red.

"Everyone here can hear you," Lukas said, "And you better use protection as well,"

"We're both guys, what's the point of having protection?" Matthias asked. Both Emil and Lukas sigh as Matthias looked confused. Of course, Lukas then explains that men at their school can get pregnant, though they are not even sure why or how. Matthias thought of it as a joke as he said that it's just a roomer.

"Fine, but don't complain that you or your partner got knocked up," Lukas said. Matthias rolled his eyes as he was about to close the door, but Emil stopped him.

"Um... When are you guys going to clean up?" Emil asked.

"In an hour," Matthias replied.

Alfred was still in bed as he felt the bed shift again. He nuzzles agents Matthias as the Dane kissed his hair.

"Who was that?" Alfred asked.

"My roommates," Matthias reply. Alfred woke up fully as Matthias looked up at him. Alfred said that he should get going so Matthew wouldn't get too worried about him. Matthias asked if he was sure and Alfred just said yes. They both got clean up and Alfred asked if Matthias was interested in going to the movies next week. Matthias just said it'll be a date when he kissed Alfred's lips. Which Berwald open the door and slammed it shut.

"I should've knocked," He said.

-Time Skip-

Alfred was over the rim as he throws up. This was killing him. Already ten weeks and he started to vomit. Why? Did he eat food poisoning again? Matthias was helping out Alfred with his business.

"I hate this," Alfred groan.

"I know, I know," Matthias told Alfred, "But it'll go away soon," Alfred nod weekly as Matthias carried his lover to their bed. Alfred just fell asleep again on the bed as Matthias watch over his poor American. But then he started to question a lot of things... Eating than what Alfred should be eating normally, moody at some moments- mainly when they watch movies, and Alfred did seem a little chubby. Not that Matthias doesn't mind, because it's like cuddling with a pillow for some reason. This is already making Matthias crazy as he thinks more about this. The more Matthias thinks about this, the more Matthias started to think about what Lukas said.

The next day, the two went to the doctors to see if Alfred is alright. At first, the American didn't want to go to the doctors but Matthias then bride Alfred that he'll get him a milkshake when they get back. They both waited for the doctor to come back after taking some notes from what is wrong with Alfred. Alfred was tapping his foot on the floor. Matthias took Alfred hands as he smiled warmly over at Alfred.

"Everything is going to be okay," Matthias said as the doctor came back in the room with his clipboard.

"Mister Jones," He started, "I have your symptoms. but I need your age first,"

"Okay," Alfred said.

"How old are you both?" The doctor asked.

"We're both in a college academy," Alfred said.

"And I'm 18 and he's 17," Matthias said as he started to feel anxious.

-Time Skip-

Alfred laid in his bed as he couldn't get the words out of his head. He's pregnant with Matthias child. And this is making his head spinning. Matthias said that he needs to talk to his brothers as Alfred just nod. They have only been dating for two months and they're already having a baby! Alfred doesn't know what to do but do whatever Matthias tells him. Then the door open as Alfred turns to see Matthias there... with a beat up look. Alfred went over to Matthias as he hugs him.

"I'm fine," Matthias said as he looked at Alfred.

"But..." Alfred started as he looked like he was about to cry, "But w-what about the baby?"

"We... we could find a parent who's willing to look after him or her," Matthias suggests as Alfred nod his head. Matthias tried to explain that he loves kids but they aren't that ready to have one. Plus, the Dane doesn't want to kill it and neither does Alfred. So they put out on the add if any parents are willing to adopt the baby.

After a few days later, the two were to meet two parents who interested in adopting the unborn child. Alfred and Matthias both explain that the baby is only three months along as the couple agrees that they will adopt it. During the few months, Alfred had been moody and been very demanding. Of course, when they both started to notices how round Alfred had been getting at the fourth month, Alfred had to miss his classes for the next few months. At first, Alfred liked it but later on, in his days he missed talking to Matthias and hanging out with the others.

When the door would open, Alfred would run over to hug Matthias and say how lonely he is. Only Matthias could do is hug back his pregnant lover. But Alfred is still required to do his school work in his dorm room. Matthias would also help out Alfred with his work and see if he has done them correctly. The parents that wanted to adopt the baby were giving what Alfred and Matthias need. And they would always like to visit the two. Mainly the adopting mother.

One day, Alfred was sleeping on the couch as Matthias just rubs his hair. Already Alfred is seven months which he is getting nervous about giving birth to the baby. But a thought came to his mind.

"... I want to keep it," Alfred said as he woke up. Matthias was shocked at first as he looked down at Alfred.

"What do you mean?" Matthias asked.

"It means I want to keep the baby," Alfred said as he looks up at Matthias, "I don't care if we both think we're not ready. This baby is a part of us. I get it that your brothers might not approve of this, but they care about you," Matthias sigh as he looks over at his phone. Ready to pick it up and asked if Alfred is ready to see them and tell them about it. Alfred nodded his head as Matthias made the call.

At first, the wanting mother was upset but the wanting father seems to understand the two. Not wanting to separate the baby from its true mother and father after they have all been through. So they left and said that the two have a wonderful future ahead.

Two more months later, Alfred was sitting in the hospital bed as he waited for Matthias to come. Another contraction came as Alfred grunted in pain. Their baby had to come when Matthias had to take an important test today? Alfred just wants to kill the teachers for this as he felt the baby flipped.

"Oh no," Alfred panicked as he held his stomach, "No, no, no, no, no, no, and no! Not now plea- OW!" The contractions were coming closer, "H-hurry Matt,"

Matthias burst through the door as he went to the desk. Worrying for his boyfriend was the first thing that came to his mind as he ran over to the desk with a sweaty look on his face.

"Where's Alfred?" He asked, "Alfred F. Jones. I'm his boyfriend,"

"He's in room 205," The nurse said as she pointed the direction. Matthias ran off as he went to be by Alfred side. The Dane ran to find the room as he saw the numbers each time he get's closer. The closer he gets, the more he can hear Alfred screaming. Matthias has been through hell with Alfred with this pregnancy and he is going to be there every bit that the Dane can. Matthias slammed the door open as he sees Alfred starting to panic as he pace.

"Alfy!" Matthias said as he ran over to Alfred. Hugging the laboring male as Alfred hug back, "How are you doing? What do you need me to do?" Alfred grip on Matthias shirt as the Dane asked questions to his in pain lover.

"Just... need to you... here," Alfred said through the pain as he yelped. Which his water broke as he told Matthias to get the doctors and come back. After hours of laboring pain, the two get to see their beautiful son. Oscar J. Køhler was born into the world.


End file.
